


Bow Before The Queen

by juno_verse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Anya/Raven Reyes, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Kings & Queens, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Possessive Behavior, Princes & Princesses, Princess Clarke, Queen Lexa, Rating Changed, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Swords, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but clarke loves it, fight for her hand, got an idea from tiktok, hot for each other, lol, playgirl Lexa, sort of slow burn, there is now smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse
Summary: 9 Princes and 1 Queen, all vying for the hand of a Princess in marriage. The Queen only wanted to join to rid her Council's annoying pestering, but she ends up enjoying the competition. Will our Queen emerge victoriously?--------------------Just another medieval fic passing by. ! Intersex Lexa ! She has a penis here !
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 211
Kudos: 852





	1. The 10

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tiktok (lol), so funny how I'm writing a full-blown fic because of a short video. Here's the tiktok if you wanna view it: https://vt.tiktok.com/ZS5dR1dh/ 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading, as much as I have enjoyed writing. Their outfits will be usually found at the endnotes.

CLARKE

“Clarke, you have to wake up honey. You need to prepare.” Looking up, Clarke saw her mother shaking her awake. “Good morning, mother.” Clarke said stretching her limbs. “Good morning, honey. Today’s the big day! We have to get you ready.” Her mother said, pulling her off the bed and handing her to maids. “Get her ready, make sure she wears the dress I prepared.” Queen Abigail said, giving her only child a kiss on the forehead.

Clarke let herself be guided to the bath and let their servants wash her. _I wonder which Kingdoms will show up. I wonder who will win this competition?_ Clarke let her mind wander as she was being given a bath. Maids pouring the scented water on her body, rinsing the suds on her body. After she was dried, they lathered her in scented oils that she loved the smell of. The smell of nature and forest.

She was then made to dress up. She hated wearing dresses that required petticoats and her mother made sure that it was granted. She wore a dark blue off-shoulder dress with flowy long sleeves that showed off her body. Her hair was styled to what she usually wore: A few twisted strands tied behind.

Clarke and the Queen were both led to their throne room, already filled with chattering members of royalty all from places far and near. The crowds immediately hushed at the presence of the two, only quiet murmurs were heard about the blue-eyed princess standing in front of them. The mother and daughter stood by their thrones watching the crowd. The Queen signaled for a servant to start talking.

“Greetings! We welcome you all to the glorious Kingdom of Arkadia. Where all is accepted and welcomed with open arms. We are here today to witness a competition that everyone has been looking forward to. The fight for our beloved Princess Clarke’s hand. We start this event with introductions of all the Princes present. Please approach the throne once your kingdom and name are called.”

“Prince Roan Alastair of Kingdom Azgeda...”

* * *

Clarke was exhausted. She shouldn’t be tired though, after all, she’s only sitting on a throne next to her mother’s. She was exhausted watching these “suitors” of hers bow before her and go on and on about themselves. As of the moment, her mother was analyzing these suitors of hers and approving them to fight for her hand. Clarke has no say about who her mother accepts to the competition. She’s like just a trophy next to her mother, a trophy one “lucky” suitor will receive.

A prince named approached their thrones. Bowing down, he introduced himself as Prince Bellamy of Skaikru Kingdom. “It’s an honor to be in your presence, Princess. My Kingdom is known for our fine weapons.” The prince spoke with an arrogant smirk on his face. A prince who addressed her like ‘princess’ is not a title but rather a nickname. An arrogant prince that was really sure of himself. He had a mop of curly hair with a dimple on his chin. He looked like the kind of person that would do anything for his people which Clarke admired.

Another one was approaching her, a familiar Prince this time. He bowed before them and said, “Princess Clarke. I’ve been longing to see you for so long.” A childhood friend of hers that she lost contact with after he moved away to be their Kingdom’s prince. Prince Finn Collins. Their Kingdom was known for its wooden handicrafts. The Prince was charming and his pleasant attitude was what caught Clarke’s eye. His luscious hair flowed just a bit below his strong jaw. What piqued Clarke’s attention more was the man’s devotion to peace over war and his choice to talk it out rather than choosing to fight. _He sure matured a lot,_ she thought to herself.

Once every single one of the suitors finished introducing themselves, Clarke surveyed the room with her chin propped on her elbow with a bored look on her face. “Clarke! Sit up straight, come on. At least show that you’re interested because we are starting in a few minutes.” Her mother scolded her and Clarke sighed as she sat up straight. Her fingers drumming on the elbow rest, waiting for her mother to start the competition.

Her mother stood up from her throne, walking down the small number of stairs, and raised her palm to order silence. The bustling crowds of princes and their chamberlains halted their chattering and immediately paid attention to the queen. “Thank you. As you all know, you are all here to join a competition to fight for my daughter’s hand in marriage. The winning prince will not only marry my daughter but will consider this kingdom of ours a part of your own. Merging both the Kingdom of Arkadia with your kingdom.”

Arkadia was a superior kingdom; kind to its people and its harvests bountiful. Her parents made sure of that, her father giving up his life to providing them with the kingdom they have now. “The competition is made up of only three parts. A battle of wits, combat, and love. Each segment catered to what our dear princess enjoys and what she wants to see in a man.” Her mother spoke signaling for her lady-in-waiting to start announcing.

“The first task...” The first task was due to Clarke’s love for the woods. Just a few miles from the kingdom’s capital was a deep forest grove. Clarke and her father often go hunting and camping there. Her mother refusing to join as it was too “manly.” Of course, she minded that her only daughter wanted to go but after years and years of persuasion from her daughter and husband, she could not help but say yes.

“The first task is that you must survive for two days in the woods. Our precious princess used to enjoy her leisure time with our dearly departed King in the woods. You enter the woods in the morning and leave in the next. In order to ensure that you did spend your time in the woods, you must bring back a token of any kind. Be it carvings, game animals, and such. It is up to you. One more reminder is that you are not allowed to bring your chamberlains, but they are allowed to give you verbal guidance the night before. All of the work will be done by you princes.” The Queen’s lady-in-waiting turned to the Queen and bowed signaling that she is done speaking. This announcement seemed to give discomfort to some princes. The Queen nodded to her in thanks, “We begin at first-“

“Your Majesty! Another kingdom is entering.” Said the guards as they started to open the doors to the throne room.

LEXA

“Queen Lexa! You will be late if you do not wake up now.” Lexa’s lady-in-waiting shook her awake. Lexa groaned as she felt a body wrapped around her. “Late for what, Anya?” Sitting up she let the covers fall, seeing another naked woman next to her. She heard Anya let out a frustrated sigh seeing another naked body next to the Queen. “Your Majesty, you can’t keep doing this. You have a whole kingdom looking up at you.” The lady-in-waiting said as she grabbed the Queen off the bed to send her to the bath. Lexa followed her and let two maids guide her.

Lexa let herself be bathed with warm waters. Her servants not minding the difference in the Queen’s body. _Who will I meet now? This better be important for it to be ruining my rest._ The Queen stood up as she was pat dry then lathered in her favorite scents of spices, prominent in her kingdom.

“Get up, you peasant. You have no business being in the Queen’s chambers.” Anya ordered the unknown woman. “That’s not what your queen was saying last night.” The woman spoke, not even showing an ounce of fear. Anya’s eyebrows shot up, “I will have your head if you stay any second longer.” She spoke pointing towards the door. The woman gulped and ran towards the door barely even dressed.

“This is why I cannot have a spouse, Anya. You scare them off.” Lexa said as she was drying her hair. Anya looked at Lexa with the same face she showed the woman making Lexa raise both her hands in surrender, “I was just joking around.” The lady-in-waiting rolled her eyes helping the Queen dress up.

Lexa was too young to be Queen. But she had to take the throne after losing most of her family members to war. This is why her council members were uneasy because she was too young and without a spouse by her side. Lexa kept them off her back for a while by continuing to prove to them that she could lead this kingdom on her own. She knew they were right though, but because of different reasons. She was lonely and these affairs were doing her no good, but she was doing a good job for someone young as the Queen. 

“Where do I have to go now, Anya?” Lexa asked as she started to wear her clothes. An all-black outfit with a black and red cape hanging on her left shoulder, black outside and red inside. The two colors of her kingdom. “Kingdom of Arkadia. To meet a princess, and fight for her hand in marriage.” Anya answered, ready for Lexa’s protests. “Fight for her hand? In marriage? What do you mean to fight? What makes you think I’ll say yes?” Lexa crossed her arms, her eyebrow raised.

“As in a competition of Princes. You will say yes because marrying this woman will get the council fully off your back. You can also show these snob princes that a woman can defeat their sorry asses. Oh, and also the princess is said to be very beautiful.” Anya said, her eyes suggestive. Of course, these all piqued Lexa’s interest. What piqued her more is the “very beautiful part.” How beautiful is the princess anyways? “Alright.” Lexa agreed. “Knew it. Let’s go, Your Majesty. The carriage is waiting for us outside, and we are going to be late already.”

* * *

It was not part of the plan for this very grand entrance as she heard the kingdom’s guards announce her arrival. Nonetheless, she was thankful. At least, she will capture the princess’ attention as she enters. Although, being late is not a good impression. Lexa came in with Anya by her right striding forward with confident steps.

_“A woman?”_

_“It can’t be.“_

_“She will be the first one to lose.”_

_“She cannot marry the princess; she is a woman.”_

Lexa rolled her eyes at the chatter and smirked, “Heard your princess was one of a kind. Where is she?” She said as she looked around stopping by the stairs. “Queen Lexa, I’m surprised that you have joined us.” Queen Abigail said as they bowed to each other.

_“Queen?”_

_“We’ll be fighting against a queen?”_

_“Isn’t she the queen who sleeps around?”_

“I apologize for being delayed. My duties as **Queen** had to be done.” Lexa spoke emphasizing the word Queen. “No worries, I understand. This is my daughter, Princess Clarke.” The Queen said as she gestured towards her daughter. All it took for Lexa to visibly gulp is one look at Clarke.

Lexa stared at her, blue ones bore into her green ones. _This girl… She’s bewitching._ Her eyes wandered the girl’s features. Loving the way her blue eyes were complemented by the dark blue velvet dress she is wearing. She felt her knee being kicked and she shook herself from gazing and bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you, Princess Clarke.” Lexa said her voice low as Clarke curtsied.

Standing up straight again she sent a grateful look at Anya for reminding her to bow. “Will you be watching the tournament today?” The Queen of Arkadia asked. Lexa shook her head, “No, I will be joining the competition.” Lexa watched as Abigail’s eyebrows rose in curiosity. “Ah! I see, but what about the matter of having an heir?” The other Queen asked. Lexa looked at Anya and motioned for her to answer the Queen.

“Her Majesty is intersex. She takes no offense in this and is proud of it. She identifies as a woman but can do what any other man can. **Every single thing that a man can.** ” Anya said the last line as if a challenge to every prince in this room. Which seemed to work as it brought an uproar of protests and questions.

_“An abomination!”_

_“A woman with parts of a man?! How ridiculous.”_

_“She cannot be part of this competition.”_

All Queen Abigail had to do was raise a single hand for the entire room to silence. “She meets my conditions as a suitor. Her gender is not a problem for this competition if it is a problem for you, you may simply take your fragile masculinity outside my kingdom.” 

No one dared to move. After all, doing so means destroying your pride as a prince and losing the chance to have access to one of the richest kingdom. “That is settled then. As of now, there are 10 suitors competing for Princess Clarke’s hand. Queen Lexa, the instructions for the first round will be given to you later.” The Queen’s lady-in-waiting said.

“As I was saying. We begin tomorrow at first light. You will all be assigned to chambers in this castle as you rest in preparation for tomorrow. You are free to roam the castle and everything it has to offer.” Queen Abigail continued and dismissing the suitors.

Lexa scoffed feeling some of the Princes bump her with their shoulders. _What arrogant lousy men. Scared of a woman?_ Lexa sought the eyes of the Princess once again and gave her a curt nod then a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/311592867959637505/  
> Lexa's: Her usual commander outfit https://www.pinterest.com/pin/356980707949741922/
> 
> I have more chapters ready but it will be posted if you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting in the garden and then a childhood friend catches up with the princess.

CLARKE

“As I was saying. We begin tomorrow at first light. You will all be assigned to chambers in this castle as you rest in preparation for tomorrow.” Queen Abigail continued and dismissing the suitors. Clarke, never taking her eyes off Lexa, she let her eyes roam freely. _This woman… She’s alluring_. Her outfit made the right places stand out, and Clarke loved how powerful she looked with that cape draped on her shoulder. Clarke watched as the young Queen gave her a nod then winked. _She did not just… She thinks she’s so smug. Why is my face so hot?_

“Clarke? Honey, let’s go. We have a lot to prepare for.” Her mother said as she snapped her from her daze. Clarke nodded and let herself be guided back to her room. Sitting on her bed, her mind kept wandering back to Queen Lexa. A woman. _This will make things interesting. I wonder how she will do in the competition._ Aside from being a woman, she is confident and so attractive too. As Clarke’s mind was starting to wonder, she was not aware of how her mother was watching her.

“Someone piqued your interest, darling?” Her mother spoke as she sat next to her and stroked her hair. “How old is Queen Lexa, mother?” Queen Abigail already knew. Her daughter has never looked this interested the whole morning. “Just two years older than you, honey.” She answered as she watched Clarke’s eyes widen. “She’s too young to be the queen!” Clarke was shocked, what happened that this woman was queen at such a young age?

As if reading her mind, her mother answered. “Most of her family was taken by war. Although she is young, I heard that she is doing great work in the Kingdom of Trikru.” Abigail watched as curiosity and admiration flooded Clarke’s eyes. The Queen also admitted to herself how she admired the younger Queen as she achieved many things her predecessors could not.

“By the way, Clarke. I have someone to introduce to you. Raven, come on in.” The Queen stood up from the bed and waited for someone to come in. A girl around her age entered, her skin brown, and her smile captivating. “She will be your lady-in-waiting. She is the niece of my lady-in-waiting.” Her mother introduced to her. Clarke smiled back at her, she already knew that she will be close to this girl. “I will let you two get acquainted as I have a dinner to prepare.” The queen said as she walked towards the door. “Raven, please do come to the kitchen area to help the others later on.” Queen Abigail said before fully walking out the Princess’ chambers.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Clarke.” Raven bowed to her. “Please, just ‘Clarke’ will be fine. Treat me like a friend.” Clarke said as she watched the other girl bow to her. “I understand, Prin- Clarke.” Raven smiled. “Sooo… Anyone caught your eye yet?” Raven asked Clarke. The Princess laughing at how friendly the girl actually is. “There is one: Queen Lexa. She’s the most captivating person I have ever seen. Her eyes are just so green; it reminds me of the forest.” Clarke spoke, gushing about the Queen. “I understand that. Her lady-in-waiting, however. My god! She definitely caught my eye.” Anya said her tone high.

“I have been wondering this whole time how Queen Lexa would do in this competition.” Clarke, filled with curiosity for the young Queen. “I heard that their Kingdom used to fight to the death for the hand of the next Princess. But Queen Lexa stopped that tradition, breaking it after so many years of it in place.” After hearing from Anya, Clarke seemed more interested than she already is. This is how they spent most of their time: gushing about the two women. Perhaps our Princess is already favoring one of her suitors, unbeknownst to her.

* * *

“Clarke, supper is nearing. I will go and help others and find you again once we are ready to dine with the others.” Raven said as she saw that night is nearing. Clarke dismissed her and decided that she wants to take a walk around their castle. Her feet led her to her family’s garden. Their garden was vast, like a maze with walls of vines and flowers. Different kinds scattering throughout their grounds.

Walking through the maze that she has already grown to memorize, she remembered getting lost in these walls and wailed for her mother. The Queen would instantly find her, and bring her to the center of the maze.

Once she reached the center, she was greeted by the statue of her father in the middle of a huge fountain. She sat down on its edge, her watering eyes staring up at the sculpture. She remembered helping the sculptor with this because she too, wanted to perfectly capture the essence of her father. “I miss you, father. Both mother and I. You would have probably enjoyed trying to scare off these suitors. That might have been the first task by itself.” She chuckled remembering how her father goes off at anyone who looks at her the wrong way.

She quickly wiped her eyes as she sniffled, hearing the nearing footsteps. Her heart immediately jumped up to her throat when she saw who it was. “Q-Queen Lexa.” She stuttered and curtsied in front of the woman. The shock was obvious in Lexa’s eyes seeing Clarke there too. “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I disturbing you?” Lexa said and was about to turn around. “N-no, please, Your Majesty. It’s okay. This garden is for everyone.” Clarke said as she sat down on the bench in front of the fountain. Lexa nodded and stared at the statue.

“Please just Lexa when we are together, but never tell my lady-in-waiting I let you call me by my first name alone.” Lexa said hating how formal Clarke addressed her. “King Jake. I never knew much of him. But I always witnessed my parents talking business with him when I was a kid. They always brought me to their meetings so I would learn.” Lexa talked as she saw the flowers growing around the fountain. She plucked a dahlia careful not to harm its roots and handed it to Clarke.

“Here, Princess. Your father is a wonderful man for sure, I’m certain that for every suitor he chased away, there was a reason.” Lexa chuckled as Clarke blushed knowing that she was heard. Clarke took the flower and whispered a soft thank you.

Their hands meeting for a brief second made them both jump back. Lexa cleared her throat and Clarke shied away. “Do you think you would have been chased away?” Clarke asked, suddenly feeling curious. Lexa laughed heartily, “With a small army behind him probably.” Clarke raised an eyebrow, “How come?” She asked and when Lexa was about to answer two voices started to shout.

“Your Majesty!”

“Clarke?!”

They both looked at each other and smiled apologetically. “We can continue this next time, princess. Make sure to put those flowers in a vase of water. Display it in your quarters, so that you will be always thinking of me, as I will think of you.” Lexa spoke as she started to retreat. “I will, Lexa.” Was all Clarke could muster, her heart soaring. She bowed once again and turned around to find Raven’s voice. Once she did, she was sure the big smile on her face was evident on her face. “Where were you- Woah, hey. Your face must hurt from that.” Raven looked at her oddly.

“I was with Queen Lexa. And she’s just- wow. She was so gentle and kind. She gave me flowers, Raven. Flowers! That still have their roots so that I can put it in a vase in my chambers.” Clarke was rambling and her heart was beating so hard against her chest. “That’s good and all, but your mother is looking for you as dinner is about to start and you have yet to change. She will have my head if I don’t bring you to her immediately, and I don’t want to lose my work on the first day.” Raven sighed, hating to break Clarke’s mood. Clarke nodded, understanding the brunette. “I am genuinely happy for you though.” Raven smiling at the blonde. “I know, Raven.”

Rushing back to her chambers, she made sure the flowers were kept in a vase on a windowsill next to her bed. She changed into a different outfit keeping in mind a certain suitor. She wore a long light blue nightgown with long sleeves that cut by her elbows, and a slit showing off her legs. “How is this?” Clarke asked Raven as she turned to a mirror. “Catching someone’s attention are we? You look like Queen Lexa could eat you for dinner. Now let’s go, your mother is waiting.”

Clarke knocked on her mother’s room waiting for her to come out. Once her mother came out, she looked over Clarke’s outfit and hummed approvingly. “Trying to impress, honey? Remember, they should be impressing you.” Her mother reminded her as they walked together to the dining room. The main table is set for them, while in front of it, is a long table with elegant chairs prepared for the Princes.

The room hushed as the Queen and the Princess walked in. They all stood up to welcome the two and all eyes fell on Clarke, but all Clarke could care about was how Lexa looked at her. She dared a peek at the table and instantly caught the eyes of her female suitor. Clarke shouldn’t have looked. Dear god, she shouldn’t have. Seeing the young Queen stand up, Clarke saw she was wearing a dress. A black dress with gold thin straps and a slit that reaches up to her thighs. Clarke _really_ shouldn’t have looked.

She gulped and saw the Queen smirked. _She’s loving this, isn’t she?_ Clarke felt weak to her knees as she hurriedly went to her seat. “Be seated, please.” Her mother said and Clarke instantly sat down feeling like her legs were giving up on her. Her mother shot her an odd glare as she slowly sat down. The servants started to fill their glasses and prepare their meals on the tables. “Everyone, help yourselves. We give thanks for these blessings.” Her mother spoke and everyone dug in.

 _Two can play this game._ Clarke thought as she grabbed her glass, taking a sip from it and letting some drip down her throat. She made sure Lexa was watching, making eye contact with her throughout the whole show. Loving how the brunette’s eyes follow the drip. After, she wiped it dry so as to not get a lecture from her mom about table manners.

The whole dinner, Clarke felt the way Lexa stared at her. Clarke was sure she was red under the unwavering attention being given to her by the young Queen. “Clarke, are you alright honey?” Her mother asked her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Ah Y-yes, mother I’m fine.” Clarke shot her mother a not-so-convincing smile. “Do you feel warm? Why are you so red?” She felt the Queen checking the temperature of her forehead.

“Please, mother. I’m all right. Let’s finish our meal.” Clarke said smiling warmly at her mother. The Queen looked at her hesitatingly before letting it go. As Clarke started to eat the remnants of her meal, she could feel the unwavering gaze on her once again.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, she saw a familiar face approaching their table. The person bowed and said, “Queen Abigail, may I take some of Princess Clarke’s time?” Prince Finn, her childhood friend. When they were younger, they always thought that they would end up arranged to one another. But her father was not having that, so he proposed this instead. A competition once Clarke hits 18, so she could have more options. Clarke looked at her mother for permission which was granted immediately. She stepped away from their table and walked over to Finn.

They shared a brief embrace and smiled at each other. “You’ve grown handsome and more mature, Finn.” Clarke smiled at the prince. “And you’ve grown more beautiful after all these years. I am deeply sorry that we couldn’t contact each other more.” Finn said regret evident on his face as he clasped her hands with his. “Do not apologize, Finn. I’m certain times were busy then, it was the same for me on my 18th birthday.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Clarke felt an intense gaze on her, so she looked behind Finn’s shoulder. It was Lexa, her gaze terrorizing as if shooting daggers on Finn’s back. Clarke cleared her throat and asked, “How is your father, Finn?” She asked with a warm smile. “Still the same. Made sure I got an earful of lectures before going here.” Finn said as he scratched the back of his neck. Clarke laughed at that. _Still the same King Eric._

“But I will do anything to win your hand, my damsel.” A nickname Finn called her when they were younger. Clarke nearly smiled at the nickname if it weren’t for the approaching Queen behind Finn. “I wish you luck then, Prince Finn.” Clarke smiled as she let go of Finn’s hand. Finn bowed once again and turned, nearly bumping into an angered Lexa.

“Queen Lexa. It is good to see you again.” Clarke curtsied before her. “ _My Damsel_ , huh?” Lexa spoke, her voice monotone. “Ah, yes. We used to play out a scene of a damsel in distress and him saving me so we could get “married” when we were kids. I even used to call him _my knight._ ” Clarke answered chuckling, which seemed to anger the young Queen more.

Before Lexa could answer, a hand on her shoulder stopped her “Queen Lexa, you must go back now so you can have enough rest for tomorrow.” A brunette with blonde tips interrupted her. Lexa calmed down from her angered state and nodded.

Raven arriving beside Clarke to see what was happening. “Princess Clarke, my lady-in-waiting, Anya.” Lexa introduced to her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness.” Anya bowed as Clarke smiled at her.

“This is Raven, my lady-in-waiting.” She gestured to the woman standing beside her as Lexa nodded her head to acknowledge her. “It’s an honor to be in your presence, Queen Lexa.” Raven bowed. “I must retire to my chambers now, Princess Clarke…” Lexa spoke, her voice unrecognizable with a tinge of sadness turning her back.

Lexa looked over her shoulder as she was walking out and said, “You looked lovely tonight, **my** Queen.” Clarke’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest. The name, although confusing, made her blush over a thousand shades of red. “Come on, Clarke. You need to rest too.” Raven said taking ahold of her dazed friend on her shoulders to push her back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their outfits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbjU2hSvPz8 (yes a youtube video, it's a clip from the series)  
> Thoughts and suggestions to the story would be greatly appreciated <3 Thank you for the support on the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Great Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t I deserve a goodnight kiss?”

LEXA

She was fuming, seeing them hug, their hands touching, and the prince calling Clarke his. She hasn’t even gotten to know the princess and she’s acting like this already. Calling her ‘My Queen’ too?! Clarke must be thinking she was insane for calling her that. It might even make her think that she is so full of herself and possessive too. Lexa was sitting on her desk, her leg bouncing up and down due to her anger and worry.

“Lexa, please. You are probably waking up people below with your bouncing leg.” Anya scolded her with a groan. “I must have sounded so full of myself. Addressing her as my Queen.” Lexa ranted to Anya. “Just couldn’t help your mouth can you?” Anya said earning her a glare from Lexa. Anya sighed and said, “It did come a bit of a shock, but I think she did not mind.” Trying to ease the Queen’s mind.

“Maybe, I should just kill these suitors of hers to get it over with.” Lexa spoke hating the fact that she has competitors. The Queen was not even sure if she was just competitive, or she was feeling things for the princess. “ **Hey.** We do not do that anymore. You created the law that stopped that tradition already, blood must not have blood right?” Anya reminded her and at times like these, she was grateful to have someone like Anya.

“Now, rest. You need to save your energy for tomorrow.” Anya warned her. “All right, all right. Can I at least go to the castle’s library first to get a book for tomorrow? I might lose my mind trying to entertain myself.” Anya nodded and let her go. Lexa wanted to catch up on her reading, to use her time in the woods to read as she found it peaceful.

Once she was in the library she marveled at the sight. Towering bookcases, and a window sill with its own reading nook. Right in the middle of it all was a dark blue chaise lounge, and on it was the most gorgeous woman she has seen. Clarke was lying down and reading a book. “Princess. Good evening, I’m sorry for interrupting your time.” Lexa said her voice soft.

“Clarke would just be fine, Lexa. And no, you are not interrupting. If anything, I’m sorry you have to see me in this state.” Clare rambled as she sat up, setting her book aside and patting the space next to her. In Lexa’s eyes, the blonde was still beautiful, no fancy dress on whatsoever.

Lexa took this as a sign for her to sit next to the blonde. After a few minutes of silence, Lexa decided to break it, “Clarke, I am deeply sorry for how I addressed you this evening. It might be offensive to Her Majesty. I did not mean to call you that and I was letting myself get the best of me.” Lexa looked down, pertaining to Queen Abigail. Clarke smiled softly and hesitantly, she grabbed Lexa’s hand. “N-no, Lexa it was not a problem at all. If anything, I admired how confident you sounded. Keep saying that and it might just come true.” Clarke joked, trying to lighten up their mood.

Lexa felt a lump in her throat. Knowing that deep down, she wanted for it to come true. “Your father would chase me with a small army because I may not be the best choice there is for you, Clarke.” She watched as Clarke’s brows furrowed.

Lexa took her other hand and squeezed it continuing to speak, “Clarke, I have made bad choices as a woman that may change the way you see me as a lover.” Clarke waited for her to explain more but Lexa did not want to risk her chance with the woman. “I will tell you once I have passed two of the test. So that I may have more time to present myself better than what you may find out about me soon.” She explained and Clarke, although frustrated with curiosity, nodded.

“What are you doing here this late, Lexa?” Clarke asked her letting her hand go to grab her book. Lexa instantly missed the warmth her hand provided. “I wanted to find a book, so that I may read it tomorrow in the woods. I enjoy doing that during my leisure.” Lexa answered, standing up so that she could examine the bookshelves. Clarke beamed at her, “I enjoy doing that as well.” Lexa smiled to herself, glad that they found something to bond over.

“May I suggest a book then, Lexa?” Clarke asked, giddy to show her. Lexa smiled adoring how excited the girl is. “Go ahead.” Lexa spoke as Clarke stood next to her. The young queen could feel the warmth radiating from Clarke’s body, and she wishes nothing more than to pull her closer. The blonde pushed the book she was currently reading to the arms of the brunette.

“Are you no longer reading this? Are you certain?” Lexa asked, confused. “I have read that hundreds of times, Lexa. Please, read it. Though I apologize for the page I encircled and sketched on. My favorite quotation is there.” Clarke said, giddy for the brunette to read the book.

“It’s no problem at all, Clarke. Thank you.” Lexa said, smiling at the blonde. Lexa looked at the book and it read ‘Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.’ “I will read it once I get back to my chambers.” Lexa said smiling down at the blonde. “Tell me what you think of my favorite quotation once you get back from the woods, okay?”

Lexa nodded as she noticed the blonde holding back a yawn. “You can go back to your quarters now if you want, Clarke.” The queen spoke softly with an adoring smile on her face. “I’m sorry, I would love to stay and talk but it has been a tiring day.” Clarke whispered as Lexa put a hand on the small of Clarke’s back to lead her to her room.

“I understand. May I walk you back to your quarters, then?” Lexa asked as they went out of the library. “That isn’t necessary, Lexa.” Clarke said shyly, looking down. “No, please I insist.” Lexa said seeking the blonde’s blue eyes. “Such a gentleman.” Clarke laughed softly as Lexa stuck her arm out. The princess wrapped hers around Lexa’s as they started to walk, Clarke guiding the woman to where her chambers are.

It was silent yet comfortable as they walked down the halls leading to Clarke’s chambers. Lexa, although it was simply just courtesy, felt thrilled to somehow have lengthened her time with the blonde. She felt at peace and comfortable at the blonde’s presence, to the point that she feels that it’s the most natural thing ever. How she wished that the moment could last forever.

“Here we are.” Lexa said as she let go of the blonde’s arm. The princess smiled at her gratefully, “Goodnight, Queen Lexa.” Clarke said her voice hushed and tender. “Goodnight, princess.” Lexa said as she bowed before Clarke and Clarke doing the same.

Clarke was about to turn around when Lexa coughed. “Don’t I deserve a goodnight kiss?” Lexa smirked, seeing Clarke blush. Clarke composed herself and said, “Don’t push your luck, Your Majesty.” Clarke answered. Lexa frowned jokingly and offered her palm to Clarke.

The princess’s brows furrowed in confusion but rested her hand on the extended palm. The young queen bowed once again and kissed Clarke’s knuckles before saying, “Goodnight again, princess. See you in the morning.” Lexa said loving the stunned look on Clarke’s face. The young queen waited until the girl was inside her chambers before retreating to hers.

* * *

Lexa woke up with a smile on her face, the aftermath of her encounter with the princess. “Your lovestruck face sickens me. Get up, you have a competition to prepare for.” Anya said as she saw the lovesick queen. Lexa immediately stood up, excited to see the Clarke again.

Her lady-in-waiting dragged her towards the bathroom and so she started to bathe herself. Her mind often wandering to a blue-eyed princess, then her lower half feeling the familiar ache. After bathing, she started to wear clothes that would be comfortable in the woods. A red tunic with a black vest and a belt wrapped around her hung with things she may need in the forest then partnered with black pants. Her long hair slicked back.

She also remembered to pack the book Clarke let her borrow. Awaiting the contents of the book, wondering what was so good about it. On her belt dangled a knife handed down through the generations of her family, and the other flint and steel.

They heard a knock on the door which Anya answered instantly. It was a castle maid, “Good morning, Your Majesty. All suitors are expected by the entrance of the forest grove before 6 AM. The kingdom’s carriages are all waiting outside.” Anya nodded and thanked the maid before closing the door.

“Let’s go, Your Majesty.” The lady-in-waiting said as the young queen was finishing up. They exited the chambers and Lexa started to look around for any sign of the blonde. _Maybe later when the queen talks to the suitors, I will be able to see her._ Lexa sighed disappointingly and stepped out of the castle. She was met by beautiful carriages, the horses white, and the cart an elegant dark blue.

When she saw a flash of blonde, she looked around. She saw the princess right next to the queen as they talked to a prince with a mop of curly hair. She felt her heart skip at the sight of the blonde, only for it to ache at the sight of the prince holding Clarke’s hand. Clarke said a few words to him, before looking around as if sensing Lexa’s stare. Clarke looked beautiful in her light blue dress that was embroidered with flowers and vines. _How fitting._

When their eyes met, Lexa felt her heart lurch at the blue of her eyes. Clarke shot her a faint smile before looking away. _What was that? A small smile that did not even reach her eyes?_ Lexa wondered if she did anything wrong last night. She shook her worry away and tried to focus. _I still have a competition to win._

She took one last look at the blonde that was talking to another prince and sighed before stopping in front of her assigned carriage. “What did I do wrong, Anya?” She asked her lady-in-waiting who stood beside her, opening the door for her. “I’m certain she is just busy talking to the other princes.” Anya said as she tried to lift up the mood of the queen. Lexa nodded and entered the carriage.

“Lexa, I taught you everything about survival in the woods. Although, I’m sure you can handle this already. You have spent a lot of your time there.” Anya reminded her and Lexa smiled at her gratefully. “You still haven’t told me what you will be giving her as a token.” Her lady-in-waiting questioned her. “I will tell you once I get back. You will see me present it anyways.” Anya rolled her eyes and shut the carriage’s door.

She felt her door being opened once again. “Anya, I told you I will not tell you what I’ll be g-“ Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at the door but she stopped talking seeing that it was Clarke. Lexa was shocked to see the blonde in front of her.

“Princess, good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lexa said her tone confused and hurt. “Your Majesty, I-I just came here to wish you luck. I am rooting for you.” _You probably said that to the other princes as well._ “I mean it, Lexa.” She heard Clarke said, her voice barely above a whisper. Lexa’s heart soared, her confidence was boosted. “As you should.” Lexa said smirking at the younger woman whose face was reddened. Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes before shutting the door. Lexa felt her smirk turn into a wholesome smile, feeling like she can conquer anything today. “You may move us now.” Lexa said to the chaperone of the carriage and she felt the harsh pull of the horses.

* * *

Once she felt that the carriage was about to stop, she shook herself awake. _I’m rooting for you, Lexa._ The queen couldn’t remove the smile on her face repeating this phrase again and again in her head. Getting out of the carriage, she thanked the chaperon and was immediately engulfed by the smell of nature. Lexa sniffed the air and sighed out, _this is going to be easy._

Seeing the other princes line up side by side, she stood next to the prince Clarke was talking to a while ago. “Can’t believe they let a girl here.” She heard him say. “Saying something there, boy?” Clarke said glaring at the prince next to her. “Ah nothing, _Your Majesty._ Bellamy Blake.” The prince said a mocking tone to his voice and offered his hand. Lexa took it and gripped harder than she should have. The prince retracted his hand, trying to discretely shake the pain away.

“Silence.” A man stood in front of them. “My name is Marcus Kane, the right hand of our Queen Abigail. I will be announcing instructions once again:

First, no one is to bring their chamberlains or lady-in-waiting with them.

Second, you are required to bring back a token for you to present to the Princess.

Third, you are to stay in these woods for two days and one night.

Tomorrow morning, you will be fetched here by the same carriage you used today. Is there anyone who wishes to forfeit now?” The man spoke with a deep voice held with so much authority. When no one moved he nodded and said, “Let the games begin now.”

Each prince scattered, running deep into the forest. Lexa stayed behind grabbing the book Clarke gave her and opened it to get started. While reading, she started to walk deeper into the forest but still wary of her surroundings. Her first goal was to find a grove with good shade and near a water supply. She just plans to read the whole time and only hunt when hungry.

The token she was planning to give Clarke should only be prepared when it is nearing tomorrow so that it is fresh. She really hopes that the princess will appreciate what she has in mind. Seeing a good spot to read, she sat down and rested her back against a tree.

 _I’m rooting for you, Lexa._ She smiled again and continued to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/598556606719163995/  
> Lexa's: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/598556606719164013/ (This but red inner garments and black pants)
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts as always! And if there's anything I should improve on or add, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks for reading!


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh come on, the three of us against someone frail like you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a boring chapter. No fluff but a reflecting Lexa and Clarke. The next will be better tho.

CLARKE

_Clarke let out a happy sigh as she entered her room just coming back from being with Lexa. To her surprise, her mother was there sitting on her bed with a disappointed look in her face. “Clarke, I told you **not** to show favoritism! You should be thankful no one saw the two of you wandering these halls.” Her mother reminded her. Of course, Clarke knew this but it wasn’t on purpose for them to keep seeing each other._

_Lexa just seemed to keep going to the places where she is. “I know, mother. I’m sorry, I will be more careful next time.” She apologized and saw her mother’s face soften. “You are forgiven, honey. Now rest your eyes, we have a big day tomorrow.” The queen said as she stood up from the bed and Clarke sat down._

_Once her mother has left the room, Clarke sighed sadly. She knew that this lecture from her mother indicated that she should not only pay less attention to Lexa but for her to talk to the other princes as well. Clarke shut her eyes, her dreams containing a woman a few halls from her._

* * *

So here she is the next day, in an off-shoulder light blue dress, going around their castle’s main entrance talking to the different princes that are about to go into the woods. Her mother next to her throughout, watching her every move so to make sure she does not run off to a certain queen only. She and her mother stopped in front of Prince Bellamy. “Your Majesty, Princess Clarke. I’m graced to be in your presence.” He bowed before them before taking Clarke’s hand and squeezing on it.

“The pleasure is ours, Prince Bellamy. I wish you the best of luck today.” Clarke said and she saw the prince beam at her. Bellamy bowed as Clarke felt an intense gaze on her neck so she let go of the prince’s hand and let him get in the carriage.

Looking around, the princess was familiar with the intensity of this gaze. Clarke’s eyes immediately went to Lexa's green ones and her heart twisted. She gave her a small smile and saw the hurt look on the young queen’s face before looking away with a lump in her throat.

She and her mother went on to greet the other princes. And all Clarke wanted was for her to talk to Lexa before she leaves for two days. Once they finished, her mother was about to go up the stairs to the castle’s main room and she stopped following. “Can I at least greet her too? The others wouldn’t notice it, mother.” Clarke said, her eyes pleading.

With a sigh, her mother waved her hand to dismiss her. Clarke beamed at her mother and smiled gratefully before turning to find the brunette’s carriage. She saw Anya walking away and caught up to her, “Anya, hi. Which one is hers?” She shyly asked not meeting the other’s eyes. “Your Royal Highness. Her carriage is that one.” Anya bowed before pointing to one carriage.

Clarke thanked her before she ran towards the carriage. She signaled the chaperone that she was approaching and opened the door, “Anya, I told you I will not tell you what I’ll be g-“ Clarke heard the queen saying before stopping when she saw it was her. “Princess, good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lexa greeted her, hurt subtle on her face. 

“Your Majesty, I-I just came here to wish you luck. I am rooting for you.” Clarke spoke gulping as she saw the doubt in Lexa’s eyes. Clark saw in the corner of her eye was her mother waiting for her. “I mean it, Lexa.” She whispered, her voice so soft she was not sure if the young queen heard her. But Clarke’s doubt vanished seeing the smug look on the queen’s face. _So easy to rub on this woman’s ego._ Clarke thought but she knew she liked it about the Queen. “As you should.” Lexa told her with a smirk on her face and Clarke rolled her eyes.

_I’m rooting for you, my Queen._

LEXA

The breeze felt cool against the brunette’s skin while reading the book Clarke gave her. It was probably nearing noon but Lexa wasn’t hungry yet. She was intrigued by the story and she was eager to see what the princess’s favorite quote was. Looking at the pages left before the encircled one, Lexa saw that she was nearing it.

As she started to concentrate again, she felt a soft landing on her shoulder. Lexa glanced over her shoulder to see a finch perched on her shoulder, looking down at the book she’s reading with its head tilted. “Enjoying my book too?” Lexa chuckled as she talked to a bird. The bird probably took the chance to perch on her since she was still and relaxed. “I think I will call you Griff. Stay with me for two days, yeah?” Lexa said as she settled again. Hearing the bird chirp as if agreeing, Lexa continued reading.

She was finally on the page of Clarke’s favorite quotation. On that page, she saw a small sketch of a forest, similar to where she is now. _I never knew she drew and her work is really good._ Lexa was fascinated with the princess and she is glad she knows about the girl a little more. The queen saw a faint underline below a sentence and she knew she reached it:

_“I’ll tell you,” said she, in the same hurried passionate whisper, “what real love is. It is blind devotion, unquestioning self-humiliation, utter submission, trust, and belief against yourself and against the whole world, giving up your whole heart and soul to the smiter – as I did!”_

Lexa smiled at the words, _a love that devotes and submits._ The finch on her shoulder chirping a sweet melody, twirling and flying just next to Lexa’s head before placing itself on a branch on top of her head. Giving herself some time to ponder over the words, she took a break. Setting the book aside and leaning her head against the tree. _To give up my whole heart and soul? Would I be willing for that?_

Lexa knew that she has spent significant time with the princess, probably much more than other princes have. But she doesn’t know if the princess feels it too – the longing for time to slow itself down when they are together, the tension when their eyes meet, or the racing heartbeat against her chest. She also doesn’t know if she was ready to give up a lot of things such as her conquests, her vulnerability, and her heart and soul. If she was going to win this, she wants to make sure that Clarke receives the best of her.

Feeling her head hurt from all these thoughts and all her throat parched, she got up to drink from a lake nearby. She set the book down next to her and drank from the cold water, smiling softly seeing the bird drink with her as well. Once she had her fill she readied herself to go back to the grove, clutching Clarke’s book by her side. As she started to walk, she saw three unfamiliar faces approaching her with a smug look on their faces.

“The queen must be out of her mind for letting such an abomination like you in her castle and in this competition.” The one in the middle spoke and it dawned on her that she did not know any of these princes _._ Lexa’s eyebrow shot up, _and here I thought this was going to go well._ “What a filthy mouth you have. I’m not certain the queen would appreciate you talking about her like that.” Lexa is still, after all, a civil person and she would not want to lose her chance in this competition if people found out she killed someone.

“Trust us, _Your Majesty,_ no one can hear us here. Certainly, no one can hear you if we are going to do something.” The one in the right spoke, his tone mocking. Lexa nearly vomited, wanting nothing to do with these men. “I do not want to hurt anyone. Be on your merry way and bother someone else.” Lexa spoke, trying to remain calm. “Oh come on, the three of us against someone frail like you?” The last one said smugly. _Oh, what I would do to wipe the smirk off your faces_ Lexa was in no way frail; she was well trained – made to practice against huge men by Anya. Lexa rolled her eyes and turned, walking away from them.

The queen heard it, of course. She made sure she was listening closely to the men behind her and she heard them following her. Footsteps sped up, closing in on her. Before she let them touch her, she quickly unsheathed the sharp knife from her belt and grabbed the one closing in on her and locked his head on her arm with the knife resting just beneath his chin.

The other two immediately stopped in their tracks, looking at each other unsure what to do. “What are you damn fools waiting for? She cannot kill anyone on these grounds, seize her!” The prince she was holding spoke. _He’s right, but I can take them_. She huffed annoyed, nicking the prince’s neck with the knife deep enough for it to hurt but not deep enough for him to lose a lot of blood before she let him go. The prince tumbled to the ground, clutching his wound refusing to stand.

She nearly laughed at the sound the poor prince made but she realized that two were still closing in on her. _That prince probably hasn’t felt what it’s like to fight 5 men all at once._ “You both are taking orders from this man? Are you not princes?” Lexa asked. All it seemed to do was anger them more and the brunette fought hard not to roll her eyes (again). _What pathetic men, so easy to bruise their ego._

The two charged at her with makeshift knives in their hands. The first one running full force aiming for her face. Lexa moved her head sideways, the knife missing her cheek a couple of inches. She stuck her foot out, tripping the prince. “Your footwork is sloppy.” She said as the prince hit his head on the ground. The prince groaned clutching his head.

The second one bulldozed onto her stomach knocking out the air in her lungs. They fell down and Lexa felt the knife slicing the skin on her cheek. She watched as the prince feel smug about himself, his chest huffing out. “How is that for sloppy, _Your Majesty?”_ Lexa smirked before saying, “You are good, but I am better.” She surprised the guy by knocking him off her using her head, before giving him an uppercut under his chin.

Lexa stood up and took a look at her work, the three princes lying down on the ground and in pain. _I did not intend for this to happen, but I'm famished._ Lexa sighed before taking the book that fell on the ground during the fight, dusting some dirt off before taking off to look for her next meal, Griff finally showing up after the fight emerging from a nearby tree.

“There you are, I thought you left me there for a while.” Lexa smiled as the finch perched on her shoulder.

CLARKE

She was pacing back and forth in her quarters, her eyebrows furrowed and her fingers fidgeting. She wasn’t sure why she was so worried over Lexa, she knew for herself that the queen could take care of herself. She felt two hands on her shoulders, stopping her from pacing. “ **Clarke.** ” It was Raven with a ‘why are you so worried?’ look on her face. Clarke didn’t speak for a while debating if she should tell Raven.

“I’m worried about Lexa. I don’t know why but I am.” Clarke admitted as the brunette sat her down on her bed. “Clarke, I’m certain you have nothing to worry about.” Raven spoke trying to dismiss the blonde’s anxious thoughts. “How can you be sure, Raven?” Clarke asked frustrated. “How can **you** worry about Lexa alone? Isn’t that telling you something?” Raven answered her with questions that brought up more questions for her.

Clarke groaned, hating how the other girl was right. “You sounded just like my mother just now, but you’re right about that.” Clarke said and stood up to go somewhere other than here. “Where are you going?!” Raven said catching up to her. “Out, anywhere. Just not here with you, reminding me of my mother's lecture.” Clarke sighed out before marching out of her room.

_How can I worry for one person alone when all of them are doing the same thing as her?_ Aimlessly walking, Clarke didn’t realize that someone was in front of her. She bumped into them and apologized immediately. “Your Royal Highness! I apologize, I wasn’t looking at where I was going.” Clarke looked up and was greeted by Anya, Lexa’s lady-in-waiting. “Anya! It’s no problem, my mind was not with my body.” She said smiling at Anya.

“I can see that. How come?” Anya asked her and Clarke was surprised with the sudden interest that Anya showed to her. “I’ve just been worried about certain things.” _More like a certain someone._ Clarke said her voice small. She could see the smirk in Anya’s face and the princess felt how hot her cheeks got. “Ah! I see. Well, if you have concerns about _certain things._ I could answer some questions for you.” Anya teased.

“How much time does your queen spend in the woods?” Clarke asked, way too quickly. Really wondering how Lexa would do in the woods. Anya let out a laugh finding it funny that Clarke instantly took it, but she answered nonetheless. “Most of her free time is spent in the woods.” _If she’s not sleeping with different women,_ Anya thought to herself. “She’s… well-versed about the woods right?” Clarke asked making sure. “Definitely, what else do you expect from me?” The lady-in-waiting answered.

“Clarke! I’ve been looking for you ever- Anya, hi.” Raven came up to them, immediately lost for words in the presence of Anya. Clarke looked at her weirdly, she never saw the girl flustered especially with her explosive attitude. “Raven, good to see you again. Your Royal Highness, I must go now.” Anya answered before taking her leave.

“What did she mean by again, Raven?” Clarke questioned her lady-in-waiting, earning her a more flustered Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The princes present their tokens and we find out what Lexa will be giving!


	5. Eyes Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not as breathtaking as you. You only deserve the best, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been so kind, thank you so much for supporting me! Please continue doing so <3

LEXA

After the 3 princes, she was glad no one dared to bother her again. Once she has eaten her meal, a fish she found in a lake, she went back to reading again. She read and read until it was nearing dusk. Once she saw the orange hue of the sky, she set up camp in the grove.

A campfire in the middle of it all, taking off her vest to use it as a pillow, Lexa lied down near the fire to keep her warm but not close enough to hurt her skin from the heat. The finch chirped a goodnight melody to her as it perched on a nearby branch. Lexa let herself fall asleep but was still somehow awake and aware of her surroundings.

The next day, once the first hint of light appeared Lexa took some of the burnt hardwood before pouring moist dirt on the fire to help it die down. She was then on the move to find what she wanted to give to Clarke. She was sure that she would find it here because the forest was vast, she knew she has only a few hours to spare so she was quick on her feet. She used every tracking skill that Anya taught to her to find the things she needed, such as where is the warmest part of the forest is but still cold in the afternoon.

Lexa found the perfect token…s on the brink of the second day. All of her gifts reminded her of Clarke and she could barely wait to present it to her. She wanted to stand out, something that’s personal to the blonde and her alone, something that only she was aware of: her love for art and drawing. She had to look through the deeper parts of the forests to find what she needed. _Anything to please Clarke and to let her know that I can change._

Once she got everything she needed, she assembled everything. The finch hovering on her shoulders watching everything she was doing, often giving chirps of delight as it saw what she was arranging. Finally satisfied with her work, Lexa tied off her work with a vine she cut off. “How is it, Griff?” The brunette asked the finch and she smiled as she watched the bird chirp and twirl with excitement.

Feeling proud of herself, she walked towards where the meeting point was at. _I hope she’ll like this, I wonder how she would react?_ Playing out different scenarios in her head made her both giddy and nervous. Nearing the meeting point, Lexa watched as her competitors walked out with different tokens.

They were all similar to one another and the queen smiled to herself at how her gift was different than the rest. “Okay, Griff. This is where we part ways. I will make sure to visit you frequently.” Lexa spoke to the finch and it chirped and twirled around her head one last time before flying into the woods.

Lexa met the eyes of the ones that tried to start a fight with her and they cowered in her presence. They were still injured and what Lexa was glad to see was that they were empty-handed. _That’s less 3 competitors for me,_ Lexa thought to herself. Looking away from the three, she was glad to see the carriages again and the path to the castle.

The queen couldn’t wait to see the princess soon. Especially her reaction to the gifts. Greeting the chaperone with a smile and a nod, she thanked him as he opened the door for her. He glanced at the tokens Lexa brought and said, “The princess will surely appreciate those.” Lexa smiled at him gratefully before he closed the door and started the carriages.

 _I certainly hope so._ Lexa sighed before closing her eyes for a quick rest.

Once she arrived at the castle, Anya was quick to receive her and escort her back to her chambers. “How gentlemanly of you, Your Majesty.” Anya teased her seeing the tokens in her hand. “I know, but aren’t we supposed to present this? Where are you taking me?” Lexa asked as Anya grabbed the token from her and set it on her desk.

“Her Majesty ordered everyone to look their best as they present the tokens. We also have to do something about the wound on your cheek.” Anya spoke as she pushed Lexa into the bath leaving her to do her business.

Once she was done, she wore the clothes her lady-in-waiting had prepared for her. A white dress shirt that was tucked in and on top of it a black vest, and some black slacks with black shoes. And of course her favorite accessory, her cape draped on one shoulder. After, she was made to sit on a chair as Anya cleaned her wound.

Lexa thanked her and stood up, grabbing her token before saying, “How do I look?” Posing with the token in her hands. “You look okay, I guess. Now go, or you will be the last one in line.” Anya answered and Lexa faked an offense by gasping exaggeratedly with a hand on her chest. “ **Go, Lexa.** ” Anya ordered her. “At least I get to make an entrance and all attention is on me when I’m the last one.” The queen spoke before running out the room hurriedly before Anya smacks her face.

CLARKE

Lexa will be arriving today and the princess could not wait any longer to see what the queen got her. “Clarke, you have to get ready now. Your suitors are back and you have to look your best.” Raven told her as she entered the door. Clarke felt her heart race, _she’s back._ Raven rolled her eyes at the blonde’s face before urging her to take a bath.

The servants drying her, “What do you think she’ll give me, Raven?” The princess spoke, looking forward to it. “I don’t know, Clarke. But based on your stories and your whipped face, it will be different than the usual.” Raven answered her with a teasing voice.

Clarke felt herself blush as she got in her dress. A dress that flowed all the way down to the floor, its color transitioning from white to a dark blue with thick straps on the shoulders, and on her waist was a thin golden belt. Her hair like her usual, few strands twisted and pulled to the back of her head.

“Let’s go, your mother is waiting for you in the throne room, as well as the suitors.” Clarke’s heart was beating fast, hammering on her chest. She walked alongside Raven as they entered the throne room. Her mother giving her an appreciative nod before she sat down on the throne next to hers.

In front of them was the line of the suitors, her eyes surveying the crowd, sad that she couldn’t find who she was looking for. “4 hasn’t completed the first round. Three weren’t able to obtain a token, and the other poisoned by a mushroom so he was brought back here on the first night.” The queen spoke as the room silenced. The three looked down ashamed to meet her eyes. “You may take your leave back to your own respective kingdoms now.”

“This was all your fault, plotting against Queen Lexa.” Clarke overheard one of them speaking. “I didn’t ask you to join me!” Another one spoke, _they tried to fight Lexa?_ Observing them now, she saw that one of them had a wound on the neck. Queen Abigail cleared her throat before saying, “Guards, please escort them out. We do not need this kind of influence in our kingdom.” Three guards escorted the princes out along with their chamberlains.

The queen sighed annoyed before smiling at the crowd as she spoke, “I’m sorry for that commotion. You may go and present your tokens now.” The princes lined up immediately in front of her. Clarke smiled at them seeing their gifts of game animals like boars and eagles, chopped up wood, and bows and arrows. She accepted them with a grateful smile.

The crowds gasped as they saw what Prince Bellamy offered her. A large dead panther was put on the feet of the stairs. “You may do anything you please. Stuff and mount it on a wall, or have it prepared for supper.” Clarke nearly lost all of her blood seeing the poor panther dead in front of her. Trying her best to smile, she nodded at the prince as thanks.

The next to present was Finn, with a hand on his neck he presented a wooden sculpture of a two-headed deer. She remembered telling him about a dream of hers where all animals were mutated, and the first thing she saw was a two-headed dear. It was a heartfelt gift that he evidently poured all his heart into. “I remembered you sharing a dream with me, Princess Clarke.” He offered her the sculpture and Clarke grinned at him.

The last one was Lexa, who just actually arrived. Clarke’s eyes flicked to the wound on Lexa’s face, her heart aching to touch the girl’s cheek and give it a soft kiss. Her heart immediately raced at the thought of that. Her daydreaming was cut short when she saw a wooden box tied with a vine offered to her. Opening it, she saw charcoal pencils made from scratch, wrapped with a leaf and tied with a vine.

Removing the pencils from the box, she saw the most beautiful flower arrangement. Blue hydrangeas were the main flowers matched with white baby’s breaths and dark blue dahlias. _A dahlia, the first flower she gave me._ Clarke looked at Lexa who seemed nervous, and she smiled at her trying to express her gratefulness and joy through her eyes. “I knew you liked to draw so I made the charcoal pencils and these flowers reminded me of the blue in your eyes.” 

Clarke swooned, feeling like she was losing all sense of time just staring at Lexa. Lexa’s tokens to her were more than just proof that she was in the woods, it was her way of saying that during her time in the woods, she thought of no one but Clarke and what it would take to weasel herself into the princess’s heart.

Lexa bowed before her and turned to walk away. Clarke wanted so badly to reach out and embrace her to thank her, but she couldn’t, knowing she was being watched by everyone and her mother. “Thank you, suitors! For presenting your tokens. I’m sure that Princess Clarke would find it all useful. Let us all dine now, please follow me into the dining room!” Her mother spoke standing up and guiding the crowd.

Clarke stood up and stayed behind, catching Lexa’s eyes quickly before turning to walk towards her chambers, hoping that the brunette would follow. Reaching her chambers, she entered. Placing the wooden box of flowers by the windowsill, next to the dahlia, and the pencils on her desk. After a few moments, she heard a knock on her door.

Opening her door, she was greeted by the very handsome queen with a bow and a kiss to her hand, “Clarke, I’ve been wanting to see you.” The brunette spoke. “Lexa, I heard what happened. Please come in, let me clean your wound.” The queen hesitated for a while before coming into her room. “Sit down, let me get my supplies.” Clarke always kept a supply of medicine and tools in her room, stashed in the washroom.

“Did they give you a rough time?” Clarke whispered softly, gently cleaning the wound with a soft cloth dipped in water. “Barely, I was trained well.” Lexa spoke with a proud smile on her face. “I’m glad. I was worried about you.” She admitted shyly, looking down. “So I heard.” Lexa answered with a teasing smile on her face. _Anya._

“Don’t worry much about me, princess. I will always be fine as long as I think of you.” The queen answered, searching the blonde’s eyes. “I’m glad you can take care of yourself, Lexa.” She smiled at the brunette, her hand falling to her side after cleaning the brunette’s wound. _Don’t speak such things, my heart is about to burst._ “Thank you for the flowers, Lexa. They’re beautiful.” Clarke said standing up to put some space between them and to view the flowers.

“Not as breathtaking as you. You only deserve the best, Clarke.” The princess loved the way Lexa said her name, it sounded so good hearing it from her. How the ‘R’ rolls out from her tongue and how it ends with such a strong accent. _My name sounds good coming from you, so foreign yet it belongs there with you._ Clarke cleared her throat, the brunette was too sweet for her own good. “H-how was the book, Lexa?”

“It taught me a lot. Your favorite quotation is really sweet, Clarke. Is it for me?” The brunette smirked. _Perhaps, it is._ When Clarke couldn’t answer, Lexa smiled down at her sweetly before saying, “It was a beautiful quote, however not the one that I favored.”

Clarke looked at her confused, “Will you tell me your favorite quotation then?” The blonde asked. “Maybe. Once I win you over, princess. I will tell you.” Lexa sounded sure of herself and she admired her for that. “And if you won’t?” Clarke dared to question. “I will still tell you… But I will make you choose me.” Lexa answered with a jealous huff and Clarke found it adorable.

“We must be going now, Lexa. They might be looking for us.” Clarke said, hating to be the one to break their moment together. “Alright, I will go out first. I wouldn’t want anyone seeing us walk out together of _your_ chambers, princess.” Lexa smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes and guided the queen to her door.

Before Lexa could turn, Clarke grabbed her arm. Lexa faced her with a confused look, so Clarke kissed her softly on the cheek, right below her wound. “Thank you again, Lexa.” She whispered her face just mere inches from Lexa’s. The queen visibly gulped with how close they are and her facial expression was shocked at the kiss she just received. “Go on now, my queen. We can’t be seen together.” Clarke said pushing her out of her chambers.

“W-wait! YOUR queen?! Hey, Clarke! Come out!” She heard Lexa’s muffled complaints and laughed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/540783867760160612/  
> Lexa: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/802977808543080180/ (kinda more puffy sleeves and darker colors)
> 
> Up next: Training and someone challenges Lexa to a duel


	6. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...There’s really something about Lexa that’s drawing me closer to her. And at times, without talking about it we’ll be in the same place at the same time. She seems to keep finding me."

LEXA

She couldn’t remove Clarke’s voice out of her head calling her, her queen. Each passing day, the blonde just keeps on finding ways to make Lexa’s heart unstable. _What are you doing to me, Clarke?_ Lexa walked inside the dining area, glad that people paid no attention to her late entrance. _That’s been happening a lot these days._ She found an empty seat and sat down letting the servants serve her.

A few minutes later, she saw Clarke walk in. Lexa’s eyes raked all over Clarke’s body and how the blue in her eyes seemed to pop with the dress she was wearing. _She is gorgeous._ Lexa nearly kicked her face for forgetting to compliment the blonde a while ago.

Lexa’s heart keeps on leaping up to her throat with the number of times her eyes met Clarke’s blue ones. _I can never get over how breathtaking her eyes are._ Throughout the whole luncheon, they were throwing glances at one another and Lexa could barely breathe with the tension between them. All the young queen wanted to do was to grab Clarke out of the room so they could be together alone.

“I need everyone’s eyes and ears, please.” She heard Queen Abigail speaking, breaking off the intense staring between the two of them. Once everyone was facing the queen she spoke again, “Thank you. Congratulation again to those who made it all the way to the second round. As for the second round, I have mentioned that it is about combat. As the future king or queen of two kingdoms, many will try to take your place. So we will need to test your knowledge in combat. Please announce the instructions.” Queen Abigail motioned for her lady-in-waiting to announce.

“The second part of the competition will be simply just a 1 versus 1 combat. A weapon of your choice will be allowed in the ring. The fight will be watched by many: the people of Kingdom Arkadia, its council, and bystanders. Of course, the presence of the queen and the princess will be there. We will be announcing who will be fighting who right before the match. Only three will remain after.” The lady-in-waiting bowed once she was done.

“The competition will start a day from now. Tomorrow will be allotted to your training with your respective chamberlains or lady-in-waiting. You may start today as well if you wish. Our knights’ training grounds will be open. Everyone is dismissed.” The queen spoke once again before standing up to leave the room. She saw Anya’s eyes on her and they gave each other a curt nod.

Lexa looked away and saw the worried gaze of Clarke on her. Some prince was talking to her and it looks like Clarke wasn’t even paying attention. Lexa gave the prince’s back a quick glare before smiling at Clarke sweetly then retreating back to her chambers, Anya behind her.

“That nod means you want to train, right?” Her lady-in-waiting questioned her, and Lexa faced her. “I was hoping I could rest.” Anya was furious hearing that, ready to shout at Lexa. “Wait! Before you get mad, training might give my competitors an idea of how I fight. If I keep to myself, it would give me the element of surprise.” Lexa explained herself.

Anya gave her a nod of understanding before saying, “Just 5 duels with me tomorrow. 2 hand to hand and 3 fencing. At dawn, to at least keep your blood pumping and muscles energized.” Her lady-in-waiting negotiated. “Alright. But not at the knights’ training ground, at the castle’s gardens instead.” Anya nodded and let her go.

Early in the morning, she was woken up by Anya to get ready for their training. She wore an all-black light armor with a belt to holster her sword. Her sword was magnificent. _Not as magnificent as Clarke._ Right before the queen or king of their kingdom is initiated, they were required to forge a sword of their own. They were to bring it everywhere, be it a neighboring kingdom or somewhere far away.

Her sword was matched to the colors of her kingdom. A black blade, its hilt red engraved with the crest of her family, and the scabbard black outside and red inside. Anya was wearing light armor too, after finishing putting it all on she turned to her lady-in-waiting and said, “Are you ready? Let’s go.” Anya nodded and they went on their way to the garden.

“Time to see if Clarke is a distraction or an inspiration.” Anya told her as they both put down their swords and picked their stances. Lexa rolled her eyes and smirked, _she is the only thing keeping me going for this competition._ “Come on, Your Majesty. Let’s see if you will learn new things today.” Anya spoke with a smirk on her face as well. And so they started on the first hand to hand.

Right in the middle of the second hand-to-hand combat, Anya decided to try something and spoke, “It’s Clarke.” Lexa’s head immediately whiplashed to look for the blonde, which earned her a punch in her gut. “That was not fair!” Lexa huffed. “Stop acting like a child. There will always be distractions.” Anya told her and Lexa nodded in understanding before continuing the round.

Lexa, of course, had to tease her back. Knowing her lady-in-waiting’s interest in a certain brunette, she said, “It’s Raven!” Anya wasn’t the type to get distracted but Lexa saw the hesitating step and how Anya subtly looked around. So the young queen used that against her and swept downwards, extending her leg to knock Anya down to her back.

“Well played, Your Majesty.” Her lady-in-waiting told her as Lexa offered her hand to help Anya back on her feet. Lexa smiled at her before urging them to continue. “On to fencing, Lexa.” Anya told her as she gave her a grateful nod.

By the time they were finished, it was the afternoon with the sun high. Both her and Anya were soaked in sweat and catching their breaths. “So… It was 1-1 on the hand-to-hand combat, and 2-1 on the fencing. A win for me, I believe.” Lexa said with a smirk on her face. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get so full of yourself. You still have a competition to win. You can use this day to rest.” Anya rolled her eyes and smiled.

They both walked back and passed by the training grounds, watching the princes and their chamberlains practice. Some princes were battling one another. “So the queen chose to hide from us, huh?” Bellamy suddenly approached her. The queen gave him a curt nod as a greeting and said, “Is there a problem with that? It wasn’t against the rules was it?” She said her tone mocking, rolling her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the queen and the princess entering looking at the commotion Bellamy was causing. “Think that you’re too good for us to handle, huh?” Bellamy pushed her back. Lexa breathed in and out to keep herself calm and said, “Not at all. I just wanted to keep to myself.” It was half the truth.

“Is that so? Then duel with me then, _Your Majesty._ ” She always hated how arrogant Bellamy is and his tone always degrading her title. Not only hers but at times, Clarke’s. “Are you sure about that?” Lexa questioned him, which made him angrier. “3 PM, right here.” Bellamy spoke, his face close to hers. Lexa nodded with a smile on her face and walked away to freshen herself up.

CLARKE

The whole time she and Lexa were staring at each other, she could feel her heart racing against her chest. The brunette’s eyes always seem to be finding hers, searching her eyes. She loved Lexa’s eyes and its green. If Clarke could have the time to paint it, she would.

After the announcement, Clarke immediately got worried about Lexa. Seeing Lexa and her lady-in-waiting nod at each other, her anxiety doubled. _What are they planning?_ Clarke wanted badly to go to Lexa as she stood up to leave the room. She smiled softly at Lexa’s glare at the prince talking to her, and her heart skipped a beat seeing Lexa’s smile at her.

* * *

Clarke awoke with a heavy feeling on her chest. Raven had to drag her to the washroom to get her ready for the day. She was made to wear just a simple white dress with a blue coat around her, tied with a golden belt. Raven then ushered her to her mother’s quarters. _Mother? What could she want?_ “Good luck in there, Clarke. Your mother was a bit pissed this morning.” Clarke gulped.

Entering it, she saw her mother drinking tea by her balcony. On her balcony was a small round table, with two chairs. “Thank you, Raven. You may go now.” Her mother said, her face stoic. “Clarke, sit in front of me.” Queen Abigail said as she sipped her tea and looked off into the distance. “Good morning, mother.” Clarke smiled at her before sitting down.

“Do you think I wouldn’t notice?” The queen spoke looking straight at her daughter. “What…? Wouldn’t notice what?” Clarke asked, confused. “The wait for 5 minutes before coming in.” Her mother spoke, eyebrows raised. “Mot-“ The princess tried to explain herself. “No, Clarke. I already told you not to show favoritism. But yesterday was a blatant display of it.” Her mother’s tone was disappointed.

“I was worried, mother.” She tried explaining. “Yeah? What about the other three that she injured?” The queen asked her. “They tried to fight her!” Her mother sighed and said, “Clarke, I understand that you were worried, but please, try to show some interest in the others well. It could be disheartening to them.” 

“I understand but, mother. There’s really something about Lexa that’s drawing me closer to her. And at times, without talking about it we’ll be in the same place at the same time. She seems to keep finding me.” Clarke looked off the distance, the view of the training grounds seen as it flooded with the princes.

Abigail looked at her daughter, who was so sincere with what she’s saying. Abigail had that same look with Jake. “Clarke, if Lexa is who you say she is, she will find a way to win this competition. Believe in her.” The queen spoke, grabbing Clarke’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Clarke beamed at her and nodded.

* * *

When Clarke heard Bellamy challenge Lexa, she was scared. Bellamy’s kingdom was known for its weapons. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he was good at handling those weapons too. She hoped and prayed that Lexa would say no, but she didn’t. She was about to follow her but was stopped by her mother, “Not now, honey. After the duel.” Abigail told her daughter, and Clarke followed.

But Clarke will always find a way, finding Lexa’s lady-in-waiting, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s attention. “Can you tell her to be careful, please?” Clarke asked her, whispering softly. The woman smiled at her and said, “She trained this morning with me and she beat me easily because you inspire her. Be there to watch her later, Your Royal Highness. Queen Lexa will finish it immediately.” Anya told her before walking out.

When the clock struck 3, maids, knights, princes, and chamberlains were gathering around the training ground. Clarke and her mother given seats that were elevated to view the duel. Clarke was gripping the armrests, her mind filled with thoughts. _Win this, Lexa. Please._

As the brunette queen entered the training grounds, Clarke wanted nothing but to stop her from fighting. Lexa’s eyes were surveying the crowd and it stopped at her, looking at her pointedly. _“This is for you, my queen.”_ Lexa mouthed. No doubt the crowds had read it and all heads turned to her.

“M-mother-“ Clarke tried to explain once again. Her mother lifted a hand and said, “It’s all right, Clarke. She’s doing this for you and having you here boosts her confidence. It’s evident she wants to win the competition for you and not for herself or to boost her reputation.”

Clarke was shocked and thanked her mother with a bow of her head. She felt her mother caress her head and kissed it. _Always making a show, Lexa._ She faced her female once again and nodded her head to acknowledge what she said.

“Fight!” A knight shouted, indicating the start of the duel. They both unsheathed their swords.

For a few minutes, only grunts were heard. Bellamy was purely attacking and Lexa was just dodging. Lexa’s movement was so graceful, twirling to dodge her opponent’s attacks, her footsteps light, and her stance defensive.

“You fight like a girl. Running away all the time.” Bellamy said, trying to provoke the young queen. “I am a girl. Less talking, more fighting.” Lexa answered. Bellamy’s movements were rough, attacking forward, his footsteps heavy on the ground leaving marks, and his stance so open. Lexa was trying to find the opening.

She found it when Bellamy dared to open his mouth again, “Come on, _Your Majesty._ Is dodging all you have?” Leaving his arms on his side. Lexa took this chance and was quick to hit Bellamy’s jaw with the hilt of her sword and then a punch on his stomach to knock him down.

Lexa was about to punch him in the face when Bellamy’s chamberlain stopped the duel. “He still has a fight tomorrow.” He reminded. Lexa backed down and holstered her sword then exited the training grounds. Clarke looked at her mother for permission to follow her and she was allowed.

Clarke immediately ran after the brunette who was in the castle’s garden already. “Lexa!” She shouted and the young queen immediately turned. Clarke ran and embraced the woman, “I was so worried, Lexa. I-I’m glad you’re fine.” The blonde buried her face in the brunette’s neck.

Clarke sighed happily when Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist. “I couldn’t let my queen down.” Lexa said and gripped her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/322851867035140081/  
> Lexa: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/598556606719268375/
> 
> Up next: The second part of the competition.
> 
> I love pinterest so much, the variety of things you can find there. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Comments are appreciated.


	7. And So There Were 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep your eyes on me, princess.”

LEXA

When Lexa woke up, Clarke was instantly on her mind. Right before she sleeps, and when she wakes up it was Clarke that filled her thoughts. Getting up and being ushered to the washroom, Lexa let her mind wander to the blonde. Her curves, her voices, and her eyes. Everything about the woman just seems wonderful to Lexa.

Today’s the day. She has to duel with someone and win it, in order to get to the last round. But before proceeding to the last round, she has to let Clarke know of her conquests and every single truth about her. If she wants an honest relationship with Clarke, she has to open herself up and commit herself to the two of them. _Well, that is if I win._

Lexa finished off dressed like a fine knight, her hair braided in the middle. Complete with heavy armor and her sword, she wore the symbol of her kingdom proudly on her chest. “Ready, Your Majesty?” Anya asked her. “Of course.” She answered, her hand gripping her sword tightly. “You can do this, you learned from the greatest warrior.” Anya told her and gave her an encouraging push on the shoulder.

“Carriages are ready outside; they will take us to the central town of the kingdom. An arena can be found there, although it is rarely used.” Her lady-in-waiting said, briefing her on where they were about to go. As they went out she saw Clarke outside the doors of the castle, looking gorgeous as ever. The blonde was wearing a dark blue velvet dress, embroidered with golden patterns, and around her hair was a golden headband. _Wearing their colors proudly as always, and of course, it looks breathtaking on her._

Clarke was greeting princes with a smile and small words of encouragement and then letting them take her hand to kiss it. She felt herself huff with annoyance at the display and waited for her chance to talk to Clarke.

Once Lexa was in front of the princess, she bowed and asked, “Can I kiss you on the cheek instead?” Clarke’s face instantly heated up and Lexa laughed and shook her head. “I’m just kidding, princess. Unless…” Lexa teased the blonde. Clarke rolled her eyes and said, “Good luck, Queen Lexa _. I’m rooting for you._ ” Clarke said, hinting out that just like the last time, she really means it. Lexa extended her palm and Clarke offered the hand that hasn’t been kissed. Lexa beamed at this and kissed it.

She heard the blonde’s breath hitch before retracting her hand. Lexa gave her a curt nod and walked out to enter her carriage. Anya watching the whole interaction and following behind her. Once they were settled inside the carriage Anya spoke, “The girl likes you – adores you even. Or it could be more.” Anya was always right; Lexa saw that throughout the whole time the woman was training her since she was young. 

So Lexa’s heartbeat turned erratic, “Yeah? You think so?” Facing Anya with hope evident on her face. “I know so. Have some faith in me, kid.” Anya answered her with a knowing smirk. _It is really Anya and I’s thing to smirk all the time._ “Well, let’s see if she likes me still once I told her about the number of women I bedded.” Lexa sighed out, regretting her past choices.

“Why would you tell her? You can always choose not to.” Anya’s brow shot up and looked at Lexa confused. “Because I want to be true to her, transparent all the time with nothing to hide from her. I can’t lose this woman, this time. If I bring her to my kingdom without telling her anything, and she sees my past conquests trying to throw themselves at me calling me vulgar names, what would she think?”

Anya was quiet, not knowing what to say, knowing that she herself has never done anything about the women Lexa takes to bed, but only deals with them the morning thereafter. They were quiet until the carriage stopped, indicating that they have reached the arena. Before Lexa could step out Anya grabbed her hand and said, “I’m glad you have found the woman you want to improve yourself for, but improve yourself for your own good and then for the princess. I’m certain that she will still accept you with open arms.”

Lexa looked at her and smiled gratefully, “Anya, I’m really glad you brought me here. Thank you for being there for me and looking after me.” Lexa walked out of the carriage, marveling at the huge arena. She looked around at the people entering the arena, often throwing looks at her.

_“A woman… fighting for Princess Clarke’s hand?”_

_“This is new. I wonder if she will win this round.”_

_“Who is she? She looks… ravishing.”_

_“She is definitely not sore in the eyes.”_

She entered one of the gates for the fighters and found in front of her an armory. All of the princes were present in the armory already. “Welcome to The 100 Arena. This was named in honor of the 100 princes that fought to the death for Queen Jacqueline’s hands. Queen Jacqueline being the mother of King Jake. That tradition was abolished when King Jake took place, deeming it too violent.” The queen’s right hand, Marcus Kane walked in.

Lexa also abolished that law for her kingdom, she as well found it too violent. Many kingdoms still partake in that tradition which she despised, so she tends to steer away from those kingdoms whenever they try to propose trading with hers. “Enough pleasantries. Here is the list of who will fight who.” Marcus spoke before unrolling a scroll and pasting it on the armory’s wall. Lexa didn’t miss the nervous gaze of Bellamy on her. It was listed like this:

Fight 1:

Bellamy versus Oliver

Fight 2:

Finn versus William

Fight 3:

Lexa versus Roan

“Suitors, you may now choose your weapons. Prince Bellamy and Prince Oliver, please step out the ring once you have chosen your weapons. You may not choose a weapon if you have brought your own. Let me remind you one more time, that this is **not** a fight to the death but a test of skills.” Marcus Kane explained to them before walking out himself.

Bellamy picked out an ax, Finn chose two daggers, the others, and herself a sword. “Not picking out a weapon, Your Majesty?” The one named Finn approached her with a wary smile. “I brought my own.” Lexa answered shortly out of courtesy and respect. The prince gave her a curt nod before keeping to himself.

She watched from the sidelines as Bellamy and Oliver faced one another, their stances not much different from one another. Once Kane has announced the start of the fight, Bellamy immediately lurched at his opponent with a wide swing of the ax. Oliver’s shoulder nearly taking the cut if he hadn’t dodge to his side at the right time.

(TW: Violence!)

After a few minutes, and to Lexa’s dismay, Bellamy won the fight. Because he knocked down the prince by bashing the handle of his ax under Oliver’s jaw repeatedly and Bellamy managed to break Oliver’s armor with constant swings of his ax, nearly slicing the latter’s stomach. The fight ended when Oliver raised his hand in defeat when he felt his armor break.

The fight between and Finn and William felt like they were watching two agile fighters’ combat. Both were light on their feet and quick to dodge. Finn won because his weapon was lighter than William’s, so it was easier for Finn to move. Finn had sliced William’s kneecap when he slid under the other prince’s swing. Thankfully, William was still able to walk, although barely.

“Good luck to us, Your Majesty.” She heard Roan say behind her. “Indeed. May the best one win.” Lexa spoke and offered her hand which Roan shook. She knew Roan because her kingdom often traded with his.

They both stepped out and was greeted by the mass cheering them both on. They stood opposite other and Lexa looked around to find Clarke, when she did she turned to face her and mouthed, _“Keep your eyes on me, princess.”_ And Lexa unsheathed her sword for a show, and hear the masses go wild. The blonde although with worried eyes blushed profusely but then her face turned into panic.

Lexa, judging by the look on Clarke’s eyes knew that Roan was going to attack her from behind. Before he could, she instantly turned and moved behind him slicing his arm. They parried for a while before Lexa was overwhelmed by the strength of the towering male before her, pushing her down with his sword against hers forcing her to kneel down. _I do not bow before anyone other than Clarke._

Lexa gripped her sword with two hands, letting her other hand be cut. She needed her full strength to fight him off her. Once she was free, she parried his attacks but was kicked downward, her sword was kicked aside. Not liking this, she hit the man’s knee making him kneel and letting go of his sword. Grabbing his and her own sword, she was unstoppable.

Roan, out of options, took a spear from a nearby guard. They fought spear versus swords for a while, Lexa twirling forward becoming a hurricane of attacks. Roan fought back and managed to knock away both of her swords, then kicked her stomach knocking her down onto her back. She watched as Roan pointed the spear at her and was about to plunge it into her before she rolled sideways and kicked Roan on the knee grabbing the spear and hitting its end under his jaw.

Their positions were changed. She was the one with the spear and Roan was the one lying down. Lexa plunged the spear next to the man’s head grazing his forehead and cutting a few strands of his hair. With Roan’s bleeding nose and wounded forehead, Lexa was announced the winner of their combat.

“That was a good fight, Your Majesty.” Roan said before standing and exiting the stadium. Lexa looked at Clarke and saw the relieved smile on her face, Lexa bowed down before taking her leave as well.

Once she exited the arena, she saw her lady-in-waiting looking at her proudly. “I’m so proud of myself.” Anya spoke. _The audacity of this woman._ Lexa rolled her eyes and let Anya sit her down and clean the wound on her hand. “Excuse me, you weren’t the one fighting in there.” Lexa told her, scoffing. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I taught you those moves.” Lexa gave up trying to reason with Anya on this.

Her lady-in-waiting wrapped a clean cloth around her wound and dabbed a wet cloth on her bruised lips. “It’s good that you didn’t sustain more injuries, Your Majesty.” Lexa heard Clarke’s voice. The queen immediately looked for her, her head twisting to look for the blonde. Lexa hissed when Anya pressed too hard, “Calm yourself down, Queen Lexa. She’s right there.”

“May I?” Clarke looked at Anya asking for the wet cloth. Anya nodded and left the two of them as Clarke sat down in front of her. “Congratulations on your win, Queen Lexa.” Clarke spoke formally. Wondering why, she looked behind the princess’s shoulder and saw Queen Abigail watching the two of them closely and some onlookers. “Thank you, princess. It was all for you.” She smiled up at Clarke.

Clarke blushed at her words as she continued to clean the queen’s wound on her lip. Silence filled the space between the two of them, their faces just inches from one another. Lexa had to remind herself that people were watching them and that Clarke was close to her because she was cleaning her wound.

Once she saw the queen and the bystanders go away she asked Clarke, “Why were they here?” Clarke sighed and said, “Well, despite my mother accepting my… “obvious” biased choices for you, she mentioned that in public, I have to show little to no favoritism.”

Of course, all Lexa understood from that was the fact that she was favored by Clarke. “I’m your favorite suitor, huh?” Lexa puffed her chest with a smug look on her face. “Don’t look so smug, Lexa. You still have the last competition to win and you still have to tell me why my father would chase you with a small army.” Clarke rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face,

_Oh, right. The whole truth about me, out and exposed later to Clarke._

“Ah yes. I understand, can you meet me later?” Lexa’s voice suddenly sounded serious. Clarke raised her eyebrow at the sudden change before saying, “Sure, 7 PM tonight. At the garden’s maze, you know where.” Clarke set down the cloth before standing up again as Lexa tried to say that she hopes that Clarke will believe that she could be better, “Clarke, I-“

“Clarke, honey. Let’s go. The other 2 suitors are waiting.” Queen Abigail showed up. Lexa felt her heart sink as Clarke curtsied before her and went with her mother. _I guess she’s off to do the same to the other suitors._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/181903272432784924/  
> Lexa: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/486740672225213604/
> 
> Roan and Lexa's fight is actually based on their fight in the series haha lol. They will kiss soon, don't worry people. We will get there. I also might be uploading slower because college just started, I don't know yet for sure. I hope you guys enjoy the outfits as much as I enjoy them haha! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Up next: Lexa reveals herself to Clarke, the awaited confession of the truth about her.


	8. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she’s going to marry someone else, why is she here?

CLARKE

 _“Keep your eyes on me, princess.”_ Clarke didn’t have a choice anyway; it’s not like she could stare at anyone else with Lexa looking like that. She could already hear the numerous women fawning over Lexa right next to her. Giving them a glare, they were immediately silenced. On the other hand, she was also worried about Lexa and her heroic show of grabbing the sword with both of her hands did not help her at all. Clarke winced seeing Lexa's blood trickle from her hand to her arm. Watching Lexa fight was like an up and down of emotions for her. It was a breath of relief when the young queen won the match, sporting only a wound on her lip and a cut on her hand.

When Clarke went to Lexa after the match, her heartbeat was unstable. Being in this close proximity with Lexa, she nearly forgot how to breathe and that her mother and people were behind her watching how she interacts with her suitors. When she admitted that Lexa was her favorite suitor, her heart swelled at the sight of how much Lexa beamed. But still, Clarke has to be careful of her feelings for the queen. With this big secret she’s about to unveil, Clarke was worried. _What is it, anyway? It can’t be that bad._

So here she is now, 30 minutes before their intended meeting time, panicking to Raven. “What could be the big secret that my father would chase her for? It can’t be _that_ bad. It’s not like she’s actually married or she’s killed an innocent kid, right?” Pacing in front of Raven with a frantic look plastered on her face.

“Clarke. You would never know if you keep pacing like this and not walking your way to the maze.” Raven, annoyed by the blonde’s marching for the last hour. “Right. You’re right. I should go now.” Clarke said nodding to herself with a half-determined look on her face as she wore a robe over her night garments. She walked out of her chambers with steady steps.

Lexa looked dashing under the moonlight. Clarke couldn’t see her per se, but she saw the silhouette of the queen as she faced the fountain watching the flow of the water. The princess wanted to watch her longer but was failed by her own mouth making a sound just watching the queen. Lexa looked divine under the moonlight. Fully facing Clarke, the princess couldn’t help but eye the brunette’s features. Her sharp cheekbones prominent, highlighted by the moonlight. Her eyes half-lidded watching Clarke closely with a tantalizing gaze. Feeling bare under Lexa’s eyes, Clarke looked away.

The queen cleared her throat and offered her a bouquet. _This woman and her flowers._ Clarke smiled at her and kissed her cheek as thanks. Clarke had no idea where her courage came from but was glad to elicit this kind of reaction from Lexa. She felt the brunette stiffen before her and look at her with conflicted eyes. Seeing how Lexa reacted, it was evident that they both were struggling with their feelings for one another. Clarke joked, “What you’re about to tell me must be really rough, huh? For you to give me another bouquet?” She saw the nervousness flash in Lexa’s eyes before the queen spoke, “Clarke, sit down please.”

They both sat down on the bench in front of the fountain. Lexa, as mighty as she seems to be, was fidgeting with her fingers and her leg bouncing up and down, her eyes trained to her fingers. Clarke simply laid a gentle hand on Lexa’s leg and it halted. “Calm down, Lexa. I won’t be going anywhere.” Clarke spoke softly, trying to get through to the queen. Lexa gazed at her with hopeful eyes and whispered, “Do you really mean that?”

Clarke looked at her with curious eyes before saying, “Of course, I do. Why wouldn’t I, Lexa?” Her eyes searching Lexa’s for the answers. She was scared of what she saw: fear and uneasiness. “Lexa, you don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” Clarke comforted the young queen. The young queen that rarely showed vulnerability and fear.

“ **No.** If I will win this, I will win this entirely true to you and a different person than I was before.” 

Clarke swooned, knowing that whatever Lexa will say she was ready to accept it and her with open arms. “C-Clarke, I was supposed to marry someone else.” _Well._ “W-what?” Clarke asked, feeling her whole world crashing down on her. _If she’s going to marry someone else, why is she here?_

“Clarke, hey. Stay with me. I said “I was” supposed to.” Lexa explained, grabbing Clarke’s hand before she could lose the blonde. Clarke tried to fight her tears, refusing to blink so it wouldn’t fall and that made her vision blurry. “She left me before we could get married because I was too busy for her. I never tried to find time for her even if there was time. I was a queen who never knew the importance of the people who loved me, taking their loyalty for granted.”

 _You never fail to make me feel important to you though._ Clarke wanted to tell Lexa but her throat was tight and her mouth was dried. “Before I knew it, the engagement ring was left on my throne along with a letter explaining why. Costia is now married to a king, Clarke and I’m happy for her.” Lexa spoke as she grabbed the blonde’s face and stared at Clarke’s watery eyes.“T-that’s good, right? Is that it?” Clarke sniffled and held the hand that was on her face and leaned further on it. Clarke saw the inner turmoil in Lexa’s eyes and was confused as to why the queen suddenly let go of her face. Lexa shook her head no and said, “Sadly, this is not even the worst part, Clarke.” The queen’s face was solemn – almost guilty.

“Clarke, I want you to know that I’m trying my best to be the queen you and this kingdom deserves. Although uncertain at the moment, I want to be the lover that you, your mother, and your father will deem suitable. My fight in this competition is not because I long to get ahold of this kingdom but because I long to prove that I am capable of change. Not only to you but to the people that detest me and to my kingdom that doubts me.”

Clarke was unsure if this was Lexa’s way of confessing to her, but to say that Clarke was crying is an understatement. “Lexa, I-“ Lexa stopped her from talking by clamping her hands over Clarke’s mouth. “Don’t. Not yet. Not until I tell you the truth, not until I win you over.” _You already have, I wouldn’t accept a different winner other than you._ “Clarke. I was inconsolable. I refused to see where I went wrong and I wasted my nights away drowned in alcohol. I tried to find Costia and bring her back to me. When I couldn’t, I forced myself to forget her with different bodies.” _Different bodies?_ “Clarke, I-I bedded women. Much more than I can count. Forgetting their names then spending each night with a different woman.”

Clarke was speechless. The whole damn time she was trying to speak to Lexa and now she couldn’t? _Countless women… bedded by the woman I love. Love, huh? All it took for me to realize that, was Lexa sleeping with others?_ But Clarke doesn’t know what it is she was feeling regarding what Lexa said. _Disgust?_ No, she could never be disgusted with Lexa. Her grief was an understandable reason for rash and regrettable decisions. _Anger?_ Probably, but she doesn’t know where her anger lies.

At Lexa for wasting her nights with women when she could have drowned herself with her duties instead? At Costia who left such a beautiful woman like Lexa and only left a single letter? Or at the women for daring to touch their own queen? Or was it… _Jealousy?_ Now, that sounds more plausible to Clarke. This heavy feeling in her chest and the lump on her throat every time she imagines Lexa with someone else explains that. But it’s not like Clarke knew Lexa at the time of her… conquests. However, the thought of Lexa sleeping with different women couldn’t be easily removed from her mind.

Clarke looked over to the queen, her heart aching imagining a drunk Lexa not taking care of herself, and her world falling apart knowing that Lexa has slept with other women. “…Clarke? Clarke.” Lexa waved her hand in front of Clarke’s face. Realizing she has yet to respond to Lexa, she cleared her throat. “Yes?” Clarke’s voice was hoarse and raspy.“A penny for your thoughts? Please? I just utterly opened up myself to you and I have yet to hear your voice.” Lexa said, her eyes scared and unsure. Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Lexa, I’m terrified. I feel myself grow attached and closer to you each passing day. This is the first time I have felt this deeply for anyone, and it terrifies me. It hurts me to know that you have slept with other women, but I truly have seen your efforts for me and this competition. So I will let myself be selfish for once, and boldly I will say that I long to erase any trace or hints of their skin that used to be against yours and replace it with mine instead.”

Throughout her speech, Clarke’s eyes never left Lexa’s. Wanting to make sure the brunette knows that everything she was saying is genuine. She saw the smile on the queen’s face slowly forming and two hands gripping her own. Clarke heard Lexa’s breath hitch at the last sentence and the princess immediately knows that Lexa feels the same way, _but not now._

Clarke sighed, a huge weight off her chest. It may not be her intended confession but she was glad to have opened herself to Lexa. “Lexa, if my father were to chase you with a small army for sleeping with different women, he would have to stand down seeing that you are a changed woman.” Clarke said and smiled at the woman as Lexa’s hands went on her face, trapping her cheeks between. “Clarke, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.” Lexa spoke as Clarke leaned again on the warmth of Lexa’s hands. _These hands were on someone else before._ Clarke groaned and let her face fall from Lexa’s hands. Her mind was not helping with her moment with Lexa. “I-I’m sorry. My sadist mind is not helping our situation. I just keep on remembering your hands were on someone else.” Clarke wanted to take back what she said when she saw the dejected look on Lexa’s face.

“Lexa. I really do mean every single thing I said. You have never failed to prove yourself to me again and again. It will just really take time for me to get past it.” Clarke looked at her own hands and Lexa’s hesitating ones. “Clarke, I promise you that every inch of me is yours now. I will let you replace the remnants of the past with yourself until I know nothing but you. You can selfishly keep me for yourself and I would let you.” Lexa spoke, her voice sincere and laced with nothing but the truth.

“You have to stop speaking like that, Lexa. My heart is about to burst and my mind is dizzying with thoughts of you.” Clarke admitted her cheeks a light pink. “Good. Then if I lose, you will think of me and only me.” Lexa winked at her. “I will never forgive you if you lose, Lexa.” Clarke glared at the queen and huffed then crossed her arms. “Don’t worry, princess. I plan on making you, my queen.” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear, and Clarke felt the rumble of Lexa’s voice vibrate through her spine.

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit too short today, but I hope you guys understand why the conversation went that way. After all, Lexa really has tried to prove herself again and again.


	9. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kingdoms are nothing if its two rulers do not have communication and trust in their relationship.

LEXA

The whole time Lexa was explaining herself to Clarke, the queen made sure to watch Clarke’s face as Lexa expressed it all out, her feelings for the blonde, her past, her everything. She wanted to see whether the blonde was sad, overjoyed, or furious. The queen made a vow to herself that after this night, she’ll never let Clarke shed a tear ever again. She wanted to keep the blonde happy for her whole lifetime. It lifted a huge weight off of Lexa’s chest admitting everything to Clarke.

_“So I will let myself be selfish for once and boldly I will say that I long to erase any trace or hints of their skin that used to be against yours and replace it with mine instead.”_

When Clarke said this, Lexa’s breath hitched. The thought of Clarke’s skin on hers, the warmth radiating from her body and just being able to hold her that close was enough for her mind to get hazy. With everything the princess was saying, Lexa’s heart was soaring and she could feel it nearly bursting from relief, happiness, and… love. Of course, what else could it be she was feeling for the blonde but love?

So when Clarke’s face fell, it broke her heart because she already knows why. So she reassured the blonde that she was entirely hers. _I haven’t won yet, Clarke, and yet I promise myself to you already._ Lexa joked about losing and she was even more determined when she heard that Clarke would never forgive her.

 _“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.”_ It took a lot for Lexa not to kiss the blonde right then and there. She wanted to capture the girl’s lip with hers and dizzy herself with the taste of Clarke until she memorized it. “Now you have to stop talking like that. I still haven’t won yet, princess. And you are tempting me to simply just take you away from here and then to my kingdom so I can claim you as my queen.” Lexa spoke her face inching closer to the Clarke’s. Now what the queen didn’t expect was for Clarke’s answer to be this:

“No one is stopping you, my queen.” And Lexa just blushed brightly. _God, so much for being smug and collected._ Clarke threw her head back, laughing at Lexa. “Well, I want to let you know that, that’s considered kidnapping, princess. Your mother would behead me for that.” Lexa said in an ‘as a matter of fact’ tone, clearing her throat to cover up for the blush on her face and the crack in her voice. “Yes, yes I know. We wouldn’t want that would we?” Clarke answered her with a teasing smile.

Ever since Lexa admitted the truth, the atmosphere between them was lighter than before. If Lexa was satisfied with how they were before, she was happy now. _Imagine if I married this woman then._ Lexa would be ecstatic every single day of her life, she knows it. “Enough teasing, princess. I think it’s about time I walk you back to your chambers.” Lexa spoke sadly with a sad smile on her face as she untangled her hands from Clarke’s before standing up.

Clarke stood up with a beautiful smile on her face, her blue eyes never leaving Lexa’s. Clarke’s eyes looked at the wound on Lexa’s lip before saying, “Does it hurt?” Lexa smiled at the blonde’s concern and said, “Not much. I think it closed already.” Clarke nodded in understanding, her eyes flickering to the brunette’s eyes then back to her lips, and Clarke did what Lexa didn’t expect, again.

Clarke kissed Lexa on the side of her mouth, just a few millimeters from her wound. Lexa audibly gulped and her breath hitched. She wanted to pull the blonde back and kiss her fully, but she couldn’t move. The spot where Clarke kissed was ignited and it affected Lexa’s whole body as if it was on fire. Clarke was visibly nervous at what she just did and looked down at her feet with a hand on her mouth.

“I’m sorry… “

“Clarke…”

They both spoke at the same time and this made Clarke flush even more. Lexa signaled for her to go first and smiled at the princess, waiting patiently. “I’m sorry, Lexa. Was that out of line?” Clarke asked her softly, nervously, with her gaze down. _Out of line?! I was thinking of doing much more to you._ Lexa shook her head before grabbing Clarke’s chin and lifting her face up. “It wasn’t Clarke, you just caught me by surprise. I wouldn’t mind if you did that again, though.” Lexa said with a wink and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, let’s go already.” Clarke grumbled, an obvious crimson tint on her cheeks. Lexa laughed heartily before offering her arm to the princess to take.

* * *

Lexa woke up once again with a smile on her face. “Time to get up, lover girl. The queen has an announcement over breakfast.” Anya told her and Lexa could hear the fake disgust in her lady-in-waiting’s voice. Lexa got up, filled with energy this morning. She did her morning routine fairly quickly and got dressed as fast as she could, eager to see Clarke. She dressed up finely too to make sure she can catch the blonde’s attention.

Walking with Anya to the dining hall, there was a bounce to Lexa’s walk and she felt lighter today. “Aren’t you just peachy today?” Anya spoke as she rolled her eyes. Lexa laughed and said, “What? Not having any luck with Raven?” Anya grumbled and shook her head no. “It’s not that. And it’s not like I’m pursuing her.” Her lady-in-waiting answered. “Why don’t you court her then? It looks like you need it.” Lexa answered as they neared the dining hall. “I don’t want just a one-time thing with her, Lexa. It’s not because I _need_ it, I really think she’s just not interested.” Anya answered, serious, and sincere this time. _Well, would you look at that?_ “I’ll talk to Clarke for you.” Lexa winked as she took a seat on the dining table.

“Good morning, suitors. Congratulations are in order for the three of you.” Queen Abigail spoke and the three of them nodded in thanks. Clarke was sitting next to the queen on her right side and Lexa eyed her up and down appreciatively. _Always dressed up beautifully._ “Now for the instructions of the final round.” Surprisingly, Clarke was the one that stood up.

“Congratulations again, suitors. The third and final round, as you all know, is about romance. It will not be about who you are as a ruler but who you are as a future lover of mine. Two kingdoms are nothing if its two rulers do not have communication and trust in their relationship. It does not have to be love, but understanding and knowing mutually what is best for the kingdom. It will just be an added advantage if there is love.” Clarke’s eyes flickered to hers and Lexa felt her heart go off.

“Your task is to plan a date for the two of us, which we could **both** enjoy. You will be given two days, starting today, to prepare and to find out my likes and dislikes. After two days, we will start with Bellamy, followed by Finn and then Lexa. Each of you assigned on a different day. So after five days, I will be picking one winner and that person will be my spouse.” Clarke finished speaking as she sat down and everyone started to eat in silence, the tension heavy in the air as minds started to think of a plan.

Lexa already has an idea in mind but she’ll need the help of Clarke’s lady-in-waiting because she doesn’t want the princess to know what she was planning. After breakfast, the two male suitors rushed to Clarke to ask her questions while Lexa stayed back. This caught Clarke’s eye so Lexa made sure to wink at Clarke and walked out the dining hall with Anya behind her. “So, Anya. Where can I find Raven?” She asked her lady-in-waiting whose ears were tinged with pink. Anya cleared her throat and said, “In the castle’s stables usually.” Lexa chuckled and said, “Of course, you would know.” Anya punched the queen’s arm before leading her to the stables.

“Smart move to ask the lady-in-waiting instead of the princess herself.” Anya praised her and that meant a lot to Lexa. “Of course, it would give me the element of surprise, won’t it?” Lexa smirked.

Once they were at the stables, Lexa could feel the magnetic tension between the two. Their eyes were immediately drawn to one another that Lexa had to cough to get Raven’s attention. “Y-Your Majesty, I didn’t think you would be here.” Raven said as she curtsied in front of Lexa. Lexa nodded her head in acknowledgment before saying, “I just have questions that need answers about your princess.” Lexa said with a small formal smile on her face. “I’d be happy to help! What is it?” Raven beamed at her, knowing where this was going.

“So… What’s Princess Clarke’s favorite…”

CLARKE

Even after Lexa said that the kiss on the edge of her lips was okay, the princess brought back the embarrassment until morning. So here she is now, having just woken up with her hands on her face. “Clarke, get up, please! I have some errands to do in the stables too you know.” Raven said as she tried to grab Clarke up. “I’m so embarrassed, Raven. I don’t know what came over me.” Clarke said as she sat up, still hiding behind her hands. “If Queen Lexa says it’s fine, then it is. The woman would probably never lie to you, considering she just told you the truth about her entire life.” Raven assured her as her lady-in-waiting finally got her to stand up.

“Right. I shouldn’t be doubting her now.” Clarke said, chewing on her lips. “Yeah, yeah. Go and take a bath already. You still have something to announce today.” Raven said pushing her. _Right, the final round._ Clarke was sure she wanted to choose Lexa, but she’s doing this for it to be a fair shot to the others. The queen always seemed to blow the princess away every round. It wouldn’t be surprising for Clarke if whatever Lexa will plan will be wonderful.

After announcing the instructions, she felt the atmosphere thicken. As if their minds’ gears were turning to make a plan already. It wasn’t surprising for her that the two male suitors immediately approached her with questions. So it definitely took her by surprise when Lexa winked at her and walked out of the dining room. “Do you like swords, princess?” There goes Bellamy again with his smug tone. “They look… dangerously sharp to me. But I suppose they also look thrilling.” Clarke answered truthfully, not knowing where the conversation was going. It seemed to be enough answer for Bellamy as he bowed and took his leave. “Do you like music, Clarke?” Finn asked her with a charming smile on his face. This one was obvious, probably an opera or something of the like. “Yes, I do! Depends on the genre though. But I know you will make a great choice.” Clarke answered him with a soft smile on her face. The prince beamed at her and made his way out.

“Where is Lexa?” Her mother spoke as she walked behind her. “I was wondering the same thing. She didn’t even ask for details about me.” Clarke was curious as to where the young queen went. “Oh well, maybe asking your lady-in-waiting for information about you so you wouldn’t know what she is planning.” Queen Abigail said. _Of course, she would do that._ “Ah! I see. That’s rather clever of her.” Clarke answered with an impressed look on her face. “I give her that. Now, you are dismissed. I also have things to attend to.” Her mother said before she kissed Clarke on her forehead and took her leave.

Standing alone in the dining hall, Clarke didn’t know what to do. So she went out of the room and took a look at her surroundings. Remembering what Raven said about her errands in the stables, she decided to look for the queen there. _This woman is so sly._ It makes Clarke giddy that Lexa wanted to hide her plans from the princess. It was something she was already looking forward to. Stumbling into the stables, she saw that three of them were talking: the queen, her own lady-in-waiting, and Clarke’s lady-in-waiting. _I hope you haven’t said anything about my feelings for Lexa, Raven. This girl is so dead to me later on._

Clarke walked over to the three of them and they immediately stopped their chattering as they saw the princess approaching. “Clever, asking my lady-in-waiting instead of me,” Clarke spoke with a teasing smile on her face. “It’s going to be a surprise, princess.” Lexa smirked. _There’s that smirk again._ It weakens Clarke’s knees. Raven and Anya decide to leave the two of them alone and walked away to talk on their own. _Get it, Raven._ “I’ll just get Raven to tell me what you asked her then.” Clarke challenged, raising her eyebrows. “Try your best, Clarke.” Lexa laughed heartily. “What makes you think Raven can keep it secret?” Clarke already knows that Raven could barely keep her mouth shut, she already exposed herself to Clarke about her taking a liking to Anya. “I promised her a date with Anya.” _Okay, that was a good incentive. Raven will definitely keep her mouth shut._ “Anya agreed to this?” Clarke asked suspiciously eyeing Lexa.

“Of course. She was too afraid to ask Raven herself anyways.” Lexa’s smirk was unwavering; she was always two steps ahead.

_What are you planning, Lexa?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! What do you think Lexa has planned?


	10. A Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could paint you, Lexa. You look beautiful just standing there.”

LEXA

The curious look on Clarke’s face when Lexa walked out of the dining room was all that the queen could ask for. She wanted to keep the princess hanging and on the edge for what Lexa was planning for the date. What she has planned was simple, but she made sure that it was more aligned to Clarke’s interests than hers.

It's been a cycle for the two of them during the two days of getting to know the princess. Lexa, Anya, and Raven would meet somewhere to plan the date while Clarke was busy answering the questions from the two princes. Of course, it bothered Lexa that the of them was in close proximity with the princess, but this date was planned to make sure that Clarke chose her. After a few minutes of convening with the other two, the princess would manage to find them and question Lexa and Raven. Anya was just there to serve as an incentive for Raven to talk, which seemed to work just fine.

They were on the second day now and Clarke has not been able to find them yet. It was nearing dinner time when Lexa confirmed every single detail about the date. “You sure that Clarke will like this? It might be dangerous to go there at night.” Lexa asked Raven, with a worried tone. “It’s not dangerous at all if you follow the path made for people that want to go there. And for your intended spot, it’s a good place for what you want to do. I will make sure that there are no people there for your privacy.” Raven assured her for the nth time.

“Good luck, Your Majesty.” Raven said to her as they finished all the plans. “Thank you, Raven. I wouldn’t have been able to plan this without your help. I hope that this will please Clarke. As promised, I’ll make sure to free Anya of any work whenever the two of you have planned your own date. I’ll leave it to the both of you.” Lexa winked at their direction before leaving to go to the dining room.

Finding Clarke was alone and waiting for dinner to start, Lexa approached the princess. “I’m surprised that you didn’t try to find us today, princess.” Lexa told Clarke with a smirk. “I figured I still won’t be able to get any information out of the two of you.” Clarke admitted to her with a pout. _How cute. I could just kiss that._ “That might work on me on some other time but, I’m still not going to tell you anything, princess.” Lexa laughed as the blonde groaned. “Don’t worry, Clarke. You will know in a few days.” Lexa smiled at her as the others started to fill the room, so Lexa found her place on the dining table.

“Good evening, suitors. We start the final round tomorrow with Prince Bellamy. I wish you all luck in this round and hope that you have prepared a wonderful time for my daughter. We dine together tonight, for the last time.” Queen Abigail spoke and then signaled for everyone to start eating.

CLARKE

Clarke was frustrated when the pout didn’t work on Lexa, but despite that, she really was looking forward to what the queen has planned for them. Clarke was eager to breeze through the two days of Bellamy then Finn just so that she would finally see what Lexa has planned. Only for the two days to just be a drag for her.

Prince Bellamy brought her to an arena. Not her kingdom’s, but a kingdom that still holds the law for fighting to the death for a princess’ hand. Much to Clarke’s disappointment. There were about 15 contenders, all of them male. Bellamy was cheering and shouting with the crowd, while Clarke just sat there in horror watching their blood spill over the place.

“Isn’t this too... violent for a date, Prince Bellamy?” Clarke asked the prince next to her. “Is it? I thought you would enjoy it, after all, your father did name an arena after it. And you said you liked swords too.” Bellamy answered her. Clarke looked at the man – boy, with horror on her face. “My father named that arena to honor the princes that died, not to relieve it again. I said I found them thrilling, I did not say I liked killing.” Clarke spoke with disdain evident in her voice. “But..-“ Bellamy found himself trying to explain to the princess.

“Would you rather I did it this way then?” The blonde asked the prince. “Of course, it would have been easier for me. I would have won it easily.” Bellamy spoke smugly and Clarke wanted to laugh but it would seem rude. So she opted to shut him down with her own words instead.

“Didn’t Le- Queen Lexa beat you at a duel?” This made the smug look on his face go away, and he cleared his throat then stayed quiet. “Imagine what that would be like for you if I chose to do it this way, then.” Clarke spoke one more time before walking away to wait in the carriage.

The prince still had the audacity to bring her to a tavern, **to eat.** Clarke could barely touch the piece of meat without seeing the princes slaughtered in the arena. They were back to the castle before noon.

* * *

Finn’s plan for them was almost great. The prince brought her to a music house where they watched a “professional” singer. They had the best seats the place could offer, but it wasn’t much of music that Clarke wanted to hear. The genre was what Clarke liked but the singer’s voice was shrill and ear-splitting and it sounded like scraping metal. Clarke was trying her best to look interested and amazed as Prince Finn was when the “singer” hit a high note. It almost felt like her ears were going to bleed soon.

Finn’s plan for them was almost great. Aside from the ear-piercing singer from a while ago, Finn could not keep his hands to himself. It was either trying to inch up Clarke’s thigh or holding the part on her back that was bare because of her dress. Clarke was uncomfortable the whole time and it wasn’t helping Clarke that they were sitting next to each other too, so Clarke subtly separated herself from the prince and made sure that there were at least four inches of space between them. When they exited the place, Clarke immediately entered the carriage.

“Did you enjoy today, Clarke?” Finn spoke. _Lexa says my name more beautifully._ “Uh, yes of course!” Clarke forced a smile on her face as she tried to convince the prince. “That’s good.” Finn’s voice dropped an octave lower and Clarke was scared to know what that meant. At that moment, she saw that Finn shut his eyes were trying to lean closer to her, his face inching closer and closer. Clarke backed up much as she could inside the carriage and when she couldn’t she put her hand up to stop the prince from coming any closer.

“Uh… Finn, what are you doing?” Clarke asked and pushed the prince away from her face. “Oh. I just- I thought that-“ Finn cleared his throat when he saw how uncomfortable Clarke was. “Yes… You thought. Maybe you could try asking for permission first, or see if the woman is in the right mood for it.” Clarke told the prince as she rolled her eyes. “Well… Can I kiss you?” Finn asked, totally missing Clarke’s eye roll. “No, Finn.” Clarke spoke and ignored the prince the whole ride back. They were back before noon.

* * *

To her surprise, it was way past noon and she hasn’t heard from Lexa or where they were going. Even Raven, her own lady-in-waiting couldn’t be found, and Clarke was getting impatient. She saw that it was nearing night already, the sun readying to set. There was a sudden knock on her door which she eagerly opened, and to her surprise, it was Anya with a box on her hand. “We’re sorry for the wait, princess. The queen really wanted to be unique than the rest and asked for the date to be at sunset. She asked that you change into this.” Anya spoke to her and handed her the box.

Clarke thanked Anya still surprised. “I will be outside the door if you need me to help you get dressed.” Anya told her before closing her doors. It was a simple outfit, much different than what Clarke has worn before. It was simple but so beautiful and it complimented her eyes too, which she knew that Lexa loved. It was a long-sleeved ruffled blouse paired with a high-waist pale blue skirt. Lexa gave her a gold crown necklace and Clarke wore it with pride.

She went out and Anya gave her an approving nod before offering her arm to the princess. “The queen will be waiting for you in the carriage.” Anya spoke as Clarke took her arm and let herself be guided to the carriage. As they were walking towards the carriage, Clarke could feel her heart thumping against her chest, excited to see the queen and what she has in store for them.

Anya opened the door for her, and Clarke was greeted by the most dashing queen she has ever seen. Clarke gulped as Lexa and her eyed one another. It wasn’t a surprise to her if the queen was wearing black once again, but Lexa really looked fine in that color. Lexa was wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest on it, and a black mid-length coat that was embroidered with gold linings on it, paired with black slacks.

Anya cleared her throat and Clarke snapped out of her daze and went in the carriage. “Thank you, Anya.” The queen spoke, her eyes never leaving Clarke and Anya shut the door. “Hi. You look gorgeous. I’m glad you’re wearing what I gave you.” Lexa said after a minute of staring at each other. “Thank you, I loved the necklace too.” Clarke said with a grateful smile on her face. “You really do love clothes that compliment my eyes, huh?” Clarke joked, chuckling. “Of course, it’s the most beautiful blue I have ever seen.” Lexa spoke, her voice gentle. Clarke got more than what she bargained for teasing the brunette like that.

The princess cleared her throat before saying, “So, will you tell me what’s the plan yet?” Lexa smirked at her as if expecting the question. “No, but speaking of which. Can I blindfold you? So you can’t see where I am bringing you.” Lexa asked, showing the cloth to the blonde. “What if I say no?” Clarke asked. “It’s fine but it won’t be a surprise anymore.” Lexa spoke with a frown on her face, and Clarke couldn’t resist that. “All right, fine.” Clarke answered and Lexa beamed at her. The queen’s smile made Clarke’s heart flutter.

After 30 minutes of being blindfolded, Clarke was starting to get worried. She did feel the warmth radiating from Lexa, and her pinky a mere inch away from Clarke’s, but she was worried. “Where are you taking me, Lexa? Are you actually kidnapping me to your kingdom?” Clarke teased the other woman. “No, but perhaps I should have done that instead.” Lexa whispered, her voice so close to Clarke’s ear that it startled Clarke and sent shivers down her spine. “But no worries, princess. We’re here now.” Lexa spoke as the carriage came to a stop. “Thank god, can you remove this now?” Clarke asked, pointing to the blindfold. “No, I can’t. I’ll guide you there.” Lexa spoke as she grabbed Clarke’s hand to guide her down the carriage. “This better be worth it, Lexa.” Clarke spoke, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. “It will be, my queen.” Clarke’s heart hammered harshly against her chest hearing this nickname from Lexa.

As they were walking Clarke could smell the scent of woods and she could hear the quiet chirps of the birds surrounding them. “Is this the woods, Lexa?” Clarke asked Lexa with a smile on her face. “Yes, but we’ll go further.” Lexa answered Clarke as the queen’s hand was on Clarke’s clothed back and the other on her hand. Clarke hummed in acknowledgment and let herself be taken in by the smell of the forest and its romantic atmosphere.

Clarke felt that they were going uphill and it was a shock to her that she didn’t know where this was. After a few minutes, they stopped and Clarke waited for Lexa to remove the blindfold from her face. Once Lexa removed the blindfold, she let her eyes adjust to the lighting. “There she is.” Lexa spoke and smiled at the blonde. Clarke smiled at her and looked around. Facing Lexa, it was a beautiful scene she wanted to draw. Lexa’s silhouette was perfect standing in front of the setting sun. “I wish I could paint you, Lexa. You look beautiful just standing there.” Clarke admitted, surprising herself with the words coming out of her mouth.

“Thank you, Clarke. But you should see yourself in front of the whole Arkadia.” Lexa told her as she held Clarke’s shoulder and turned her around. Clarke was taken aback by the sight in front of her, the kingdom she grew up in looked amazing from this view. Arkadia was bustling with people, the market was filled with different colored lights, the houses were warm yellow ones, and the castle – the castle was much more. It proudly stood there, with the colors blue, white, and gold. “Wow…” Clarke whispered as her eyes tried to take in as much as it can so she can try and replicate it later.

“Indeed.” Lexa spoke, her eyes trailing from the view in front of her to the art next to her. Clarke caught her eyes and blushed, looking away before clearing her throat. “If only I knew you were bringing me here; I would have brought my art supplies.” Clarke spoke with a huff and playfully rolling her eyes. “I figured you would be saying that, so here.” Lexa said and gestured next to them, On the hill, they were on was a towering tree with its branches and roots spreading. The tree’s branches were tangled with bright yellow lights to light the place around them. Under the tree, was a blanket that was laid out, and on it were different art supplies and then a picnic basket.

“You can choose to paint it now, then we can eat later, Clarke.” Lexa spoke with a gentle voice. Clarke was at a loss for words. She wanted to kiss the queen in front of her and thank her. Everything that Lexa prepared was amazing and Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way. She was glad that Lexa came last, if she didn’t, the three days would just go from the best to the worst. The queen treated her so well, Clarke felt that she was not deserving of it. _I am in love, certainly so in love with Lexa._ “Clarke?” Lexa said, worriedly as Clarke was just staring at her with teary eyes. “Did I do something wrong? What’s wr-“ Clarke cut off Lexa with a brief, chaste kiss on her lips. It was enough to electrify Clarke’s whole body, ignite her lips, and dizzy her mind. Lexa stood there, mouth agape. The queen grabbed the princess’s face, her hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Lexa inched the two of them closer, leaving a few millimeters between their lips. Clarke’s hand was on the hand on her face, and the other on the strong shoulder of the queen to keep herself up.

Green eyes met blue ones and both asked for permission silently. When it was granted with a soft smile on their faces, their lips met. Clarke melted into the kiss and her other hand fell on Lexa’s shoulder to steady herself, as the hand on her face fell to her waist, its grip tight. It was more than what Clarke could ever dream of. The brunette's lips were soft and gentle on hers and it held so many unsaid words. They conveyed their feelings into the kiss, answering each other back and forth.

_I choose you, Queen Lexa. As my partner in life, and as my queen._

Finding it hard to breathe, they separated. Their foreheads resting on each other, with their breaths heavy. “I was told to only kiss the winning suitor when we are about to get married. But you never cease to amaze me, Lexa. I will choose you, Queen Lexa of Trikru.” Clarke whispered, and her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. Lexa beamed at her and they embraced one another. “You have no idea how happy that makes me. I will make sure you are loved and safe for my whole lifetime.” Lexa said holding Clarke’s face in her hands. Clarke smiled at her and pulled them to the picnic blanket.

They were back past midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/598556606719449704/  
> Lexa: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/598556606719449700/
> 
> I honestly didn't know if I should involve the kiss, but I really felt like Lexa deserved it at that time. What do you guys think?


	11. I Choose Queen Lexa of Trikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day.

LEXA

The queen watched Clarke’s eyes as it shines with the lights radiating from the kingdom. Princess Clarke of Arkadia usually held herself in a way that she emanates beauty and regality, but the sight in front of Lexa was just Clarke. Purely Clarke. With the way the excitement and awe dances in her eyes, and her fingers fidgeting to draw the scene right in front of her. _Beautiful._ Lexa saw the kingdom in this light already in the first round, but right now, she’s in awe of the view of the woman in front of her. So Lexa agreed with Clarke, on how beautiful the view was.

When Lexa was choosing art supplies alone, she did not know what to do, confused by the variations of charcoal and paint. But Raven helped her a lot regarding the blonde’s favorite materials. So when she offered the art supplies to the blonde, the queen thanked Raven in her head multiple times after Clarke gave her a chaste kiss. Lexa’s heart lurched into her throat, her head was lighter and warmth spread throughout her entire body. _Oh, gods. Clarke._ For a few seconds, Lexa stood still, it was unbelievable for her that someone like Clarke just kissed her.

After their passionate kiss, she just sat there beside Clarke as the blonde drew away. Lexa replayed the kiss many times, and she’d be stupidly smiling after. She was leaning against the tree, often feeding herself with the sandwich she brought and then feeding Clarke who was busy with her head buried in the sketchbook. The princess would thank her with a soft kiss on her cheek, then a bashful smile before returning to her work and leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The queen’s heart was just about to burst with happiness anytime soon.

_I will choose you, Queen Lexa of Trikru._

Clarke will choose her. Her. Out of all the options. _Not that the options could ever compare to me._ But still, she was glad to hear it from Clarke herself. Lexa felt proud of herself, finally feeling like she has done something right and had something to fight and live for. She no longer has that empty void she used to fill with unknown women, she has Clarke now. And Clarke fills that void to the brink and much more. “Why are you smiling so smug right now?” Clarke spoke, not bothering to look away from the painting and yet sensing the growing pride from Lexa. “I can’t wait to see Bellamy’s reaction to this. I also can’t wait to show you off as my queen to my people – our people.” Clarke laughed and Lexa saw the blonde’s cheeks redden. “I can’t wait for that too.”

Lexa had her eyes closed for a while, savoring the fresh smell of the woods and the distant palace noises. The warmth radiating from Clarke was keeping her grounded and keeping her mind from straying too far. “Are you bored, Lexa?” Clarke said slowly putting down the sketchbook, looking apologetic. Lexa’s eyes shot open and immediately shook her head, “No! Oh Clarke, no. I was merely taking in my surroundings and taking in the feeling of you next to me.” Lexa smiled softly at the woman before kissing her forehead. “Don’t stop on my account, please. I can’t wait to see what you’ve drawn.” Lexa spoke as Clarke beamed at her and continued.

Lexa was expecting Clarke to draw the kingdom in view, but it was the two of them AND the kingdom. They were drawn looking at the city whilst sitting on top of a hill, while the kingdom below them shined brightly.

* * *

The queen sat up on her bed before Anya could even wake her up. “Whoa. Good morning to you.” Her lady-in-waiting spoke, shocked that the queen woke up by herself. “I must look presentable to Clarke.” Lexa whispered, still feeling drowsy from her sleep. “She already said she’s going to choose you, Lexa. No need to stress yourself out.” Anya spoke as she guided Lexa to the washroom. Lexa let out a grunt and splashed water on her face. _Today’s the day._

She dressed up finely, trying on a different color: blue. Well, it was more navy blue, barely noticeable that it was even a shade of blue. Her long-sleeved poet shirt was navy blue, her chest visible but not showing the wraps on her breasts. It was partnered with a black vest, a black mid-length coat, black slacks, and leather boots. Satisfied with the way she looked, Lexa headed to the throne room with Anya in tow.

Reaching the throne room, Lexa stood alone in front of the throne, seemingly early for the first time. After a few minutes, the other suitors stood next to her as they faced the thrones of Queen Abigail and Princess Clarke waiting for them to come. Once the two arrived, Lexa inhaled sharply with the sight of the princess in front of her. Nearly forgetting to bow as Queen Abigail addressed them. Clarke wore a different color other than blue and white, she wore gold. Complementing the yellows of her hair. It was short-sleeved and had a plunging neckline, its collar extending up, giving the dress a collar that reached up under Clarke’s jaw. And gods, Lexa tried not to let her eyes drop down as Clarke tried not to let her gaze stray downwards to Lexa's chest.

“Good day, suitors. Today we are here to let you know who among you, is the lucky person that my daughter chose. Know that my daughter’s choice is final and won’t be subject to change. I will let Princess Clarke speak now.” Queen Abigail spoke as Clarke stood up from her throne clearing her throat. “I thank every single one of you for participating in this challenge. I have gotten to know each and every one of you and that truly helped me make this decision. The three of you have prepared wonderful dates, but I must choose one. And among the three of you, one stood out the most. This person is more than capable in strength, is capable of being a loving partner, and a knowledgeable ruler.”

“Watch her choose me, _Your Majesty.”_ Bellamy whispered to her as Clarke was speaking. She paid no attention and just focused on the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

 **“I choose Queen Lexa of Kingdom Trikru.”** Lexa raised her eyebrow at Bellamy and saw the humiliation and anger in his eyes. Prince Finn simply sighed, bowing down and taking his leave, hurt, and understanding evident on his face. “What is this nonsense? How can you choose this abomination over me?!” Bellamy shouted, pushing Lexa. “Duel me again! I will win this time.” The angered prince spoke. The young queen growled and slapped the rough calloused hands away from her. “You will **not** disrespect my daughter’s future spouse. Guards, seize this prince and his chamberlain. Make sure they pack up their things and make their way back to wherever they came from.” Queen Abigail spoke, her face was stoic and her voice cold. Lexa looked at her and nodded her thanks. Two guards seized the prince and grabbed his arms, with his chamberlain in tow. Lexa felt sympathy for the chamberlain whose head was hung low in embarrassment.

“Thank you, Queen Abigail.” Lexa spoke and bowed her head. “I did not like his attitude since the start of this competition, anyway. I am glad that you won, Clarke has been rooting for you since. And please, just Abby now. As you will be my daughter in law.” The older queen spoke and Lexa smiled at the woman’s acceptance of her. “I will leave the two of you alone, but both of you meet me in the dining room in 1 hour.” Queen Abigail spoke before taking her leave.

Lexa eyed the blonde in front of her, who was sauntering towards her, and Lexa struggled once again to keep her eyes focused on the blonde’s face. The young queen cleared her throat, looking away from Clarke briefly. “You look beautiful, Clarke. As always.” Lexa spoke, with an adoring smile on her face. “Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself.” Clarke spoke and Lexa’s chest puffed with pride which Clarke chuckled at before kissing the brunette on her cheeks. The queen felt herself blush at the gesture and tried to look away to hide it. Clarke immediately caught Lexa’s head between her hands and giggled at the brunette’s reddened face.

Lexa cleared her throat once again before asking, “Do you have any idea what your mother would be announcing later on?” Clarke shook her head no before dropping her hands back to her sides. “Come with me to the garden? I’d like to draw some flowers.” Clarke asked Lexa as the blonde took her hand with a hopeful look on her face. _Can’t say no to that for sure, I’m so whipped._ Lexa nodded and let the blonde take her. They stopped by the blonde’s chambers first, Lexa staying outside. And when the queen looked, she was ecstatic to see that both the single strand of dahlia and the bouquet of hydrangeas were all transferred to pots with soil placed on the princess’s windowsill.

Clarke saw her looking at the plants and smiled before saying, “I couldn’t let them die. It was my first gift from you.” Lexa’s heart thumped against her chest and she spoke, “And there would be plenty more, my love.” Clarke’s whole face reddened and the tips of her ears were pink upon hearing the nickname. “I’m sorry, was that too forward?” Lexa asked worried about the blonde’s reaction. Clarke shook her head wildly, worrying Lexa that the blonde might have hurt her head from doing that. Lexa nodded and whispered a soft ‘okay’, before they both walked to the garden, arms tangled.

Clarke laid out a blanket on the grass upon arriving at the garden and sat on it before patting the space next to her so Lexa could sit. The queen gladly obliged and sat by Clarke’s side, both of them sitting with legs crossed. It was peaceful and quiet for a while - the sun’s heat was mellow on their skin, and the breeze was refreshing. Until Lexa let out a yawn, as she got up too excitedly today. “Didn’t get enough sleep, my queen?” Clarke spoke, her voice quiet and shy. Lexa smiled at her and at the nickname. “I may have gotten up too early today. Eager to see you and get this competition over with.” The queen said sheepishly with her hand rubbing on the back of her neck. “Oh! I see.” Clarke laughed and pat her free thigh. The other one was used as a surface for her sketchbook.

Lexa looked at her questioningly, unsure if the princess was truly okay with this. “Lexa, I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t all right.” Clarke spoke and pat her thigh again, this time faster. The queen smiled up at the princess and lied down on her thigh. Clarke’s hand instantly found its way to the brunette’s locks. Her right hand busy with sketching, and the other running through Lexa’s hair. The queen sighed out, the stress of the past few days finally disappearing from her. Clarke was hers now, her queen, her soon-to-be wife. And at these thoughts, the queen easily fell asleep.

CLARKE

Clarke smiled at the soft sighs coming out of the brunette as she slept on her lap. _Finally, no more life-threatening challenges for this woman. My queen._ The blonde was happy, so ecstatic and so over the moon. It can’t sit still in her mind, the fact that maybe in a few days or in a week, Lexa will finally be her wife for her whole lifetime. _I wonder how our kids will look like?_ Clarke blushed profusely and chastised herself for thinking of that already. The princess surveyed the queen’s looks, she hoped with all her heart that their heirs will look like Lexa. To Clarke, Lexa looked like a goddess sculpted by the gods.

Satisfied with her drawing of the flowers, she moved on to a different drawing. Her subject, the sleeping goddess on her lap. Clarke tried to capture the tall nose of the queen, her high cheekbones, and full lips. The princess wanted to capture the peace on Lexa’s face that was rare and the serene look in her sleep. It was a few minutes of erasing and redoing before she felt the brunette stir awake. The brunette instantly sat up, seemingly unaware that she fell asleep. “Hey, sleepyhead. You’re okay. How was your sleep?” Clarke smiled at Lexa. The brunette grumbled an answer which Clarke chuckled as the brunette wiped the sleep from her eyes. Lexa looked over to her sketchbook and grinned at the blonde.

“I thought you were drawing flowers, Clarke.” Lexa smirked as Clarke rolled her eyes. “I was. But I found a prettier subject for my drawings.” Clarke answered, her eyes darting everywhere but Lexa’s green ones. The queen chuckled and stood up, stretching, and then offering her hand to the blonde. “Let’s go, my love. We have to go to the dining hall.” The blonde grabbed Lexa’s hand and stood up. They folded the blanket and fixed Clarke’s materials before walking back to the dining room.

Clarke handed her things to her lady-in-waiting who was by the dining room and thanked her. As they walked in, Clarke noticed that the table’s set up was back to the way it was before the competition. Just one long table, with elegant chairs on all sides and the two on both ends much higher. Her mother was sitting on the head table and motioned for Clarke to sit at her right, and Lexa next to Clarke.

“Nice of you two to join us.” Queen Abigail spoke and motioned for the servants to bring out the food. Clarke and Lexa mumbled an apology saying that they lost track of time. “Never mind that, I am here to discuss something with the two of you.” Clarke’s mother spoke looking at both of them. “We will be throwing a ball in 3 days to introduce Lexa as your partner and future ruler of this kingdom. I'm sorry to say this Lexa, but you might have to wear our colors. Hopefully the same would be done in Lexa’s kingdom.”

Lexa spoke up with a smile on her face, “I will gladly do so, for Clarke. And it will take nearly a day for her and me to arrive at Kingdom Trikru. It would also take 3 days to prepare for a ball.” Queen Abigail smiled at the younger queen gratefully before motioning for them to start eating. Clarke was excited, she was excited to flaunt Lexa and let everyone know that she was going to be the woman’s queen. And more than that, she will see Lexa in a different color.

_I will see Lexa’s kingdom soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at commenting, but I swear I read through them. And I have been so glad about the responses I have been receiving, it honestly pushes me to write more content. Thank you for the love and the kudos. 
> 
> Up next: Preparation for the ball and the ball itself.


	12. Preparation for the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, any hints on what your outfit looks like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually just the preparation for the ball. So it is NOT the ball itself yet. I'm sorry >.<

LEXA

Day 1 of preparation:

It was Lexa’s fitting day and she has to wear the colors of the Kingdom Arkadia. Over breakfast, the blonde princess was teasing Lexa about wearing a different color other than black and red. “I wonder how you will look in a different colored suit – or gown.” Clarke poked her sides with a teasing grin. They were sitting at the dining table; Queen Abigail took off early saying she has pressing ball matters to attend to. Lexa was sitting next to the blonde who was teasing her endlessly. “I’m sure I would still be able to drop your jaw.” The young queen smirked, closing the distance between her and Clarke leaving an inch between their lips. Clarke gulped with a blush tinging her cheeks. “I-I’m sure.” The princess stuttered getting more than what she bargained for. Lexa leaned back with a laugh threatening to spill from her mouth, and Clarke blushed furiously now.

“It was nice eating with you, princess. But I have to go to my fitting appointment now, to see what blue and white looks on me.” Lexa winked and stood from her chair as she winked at the blushing blonde.

Lexa hummed in approval, seeing the sketches of outfits prepared in front of her. It was a mix of dresses and suits, colored with blue, white, and gold. “This one.” Lexa spoke pointing to the one she wanted. The tailor smiled in approval and motioned for her to stand properly. “I have to take your measurements now, Your Majesty.” The tailor spoke as Lexa nodded and stood straight in front of the old man.

When she was finished, Lexa found the princess in the library nose buried in a book. Clarke looked up from her book as the queen entered and took her place next to Clarke. Lexa marveled at Clarke’s electrifying blue eyes that were looking at her curiously. “So, any hints on what your outfit looks like?” Clarke smiled at Lexa who snuggled closer to Clarke. The queen smirked and shook her head ‘no’, “It’s bad luck if I show you, Clarke.” Lexa spoke.

“That’s for a wedding, Your Majesty.” Clarke laughed and shook her head. “Oh. Still won’t tell you anything.” Lexa shrugged and leaned back. Clarke pouted as a knock interrupted them. _Wish I could kiss her pout away._ Lexa cleared her throat and steered her eyes away from the blonde’s lips. “Who is it?” Clarke asked as she stood up to open the door. “Your Majesty, princess.” Raven curtsied to the both of them. “I’m sorry for interrupting. Princess Clarke, it’s your turn for a fitting.” Raven smiled and bounced on her feet, uncomfortable with Lexa’s glare. Clarke rolled her eyes at the antics of the queen and headed out with Raven but not before giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek that softened the brunette’s glare on Raven. “I’ll meet you back here, okay?” Clarke whispered with a soft smile on her face before walking out from the library.

Lexa took her time skimming on different books. Still amazed by the mahogany clad room. It was almost intimidating, with towering bookcases, and a spiraling staircase leading to the upper floor. The queen’s mind often wandering to the blonde princess. _I wonder what her outfit will look like._ Lexa has already seen Clarke in the colors blue, white, and gold. It wouldn’t be different now, right? _She still manages to leave me with a slacked jaw every day, though._ The brunette then busied herself with a book, often letting out small chuckles and snorts. As she was about to turn the page, she heard the door creak open and Clarke’s head popped out, checking if the queen was still there. Lexa smiled at her and patted the space next to her. The princess smiled widely and sat next to her. “So. Will you give me a clue about your outfit?” Lexa asked smirking already knowing that the princess will say no. To the queen’s very welcomed surprise, Clarke leaned closer to her. Lexa felt Clarke’s warm breath tickling her ears and it sent shivers down her spine then Clarke whispered her voice sultry, “It has a _slit_ on it.”

Lexa visibly gulped and slightly hardened.

Day 2 of preparation:

It was obvious that Lexa needed a cold shower after her encounter with Clarke yesterday and another cold shower this morning when she saw Anya motioning to her morning tent. Lexa blushed profusely and did her business. She made sure to never do the job herself, especially now. Now that Clarke and she are closer than before. The queen felt that if she did do it herself, her mind would be filled with images of Clarke. And she didn’t want to defile the princess in such a way. So she willed herself to calm down, her body occasionally shivering from the coldness of the water. Lexa took deep breaths as she let the water trickle down her back, her head resting on the wall.

When she was finished, Anya was smirking at her. Lexa wanted nothing more than to slap the smirk off Anya’s face, instead, she rolled her eyes as she wore the clothes prepared for her. The queen cleared her throat and spoke, “What are we supposed to do today, Anya?” Her lady-in-waiting wiped the smirk off her face before clearing her throat. “Preparations for the foods to be served. Meal and wine tasting, in Kingdom Uva. The carriage is waiting outside for you and Princess Clarke.” Anya spoke as Lexa nodded in acknowledgment and went out to look for Clarke. Lexa knew of Kingdom Uva, they had the best winery and food selections. _Queen Abigail sure knows how to prepare for a ball._

The young queen found Clarke waiting for her in the carriage already with a pad and a book in hand. _Always ready for an adventure._ Lexa bowed and smiled at the blonde sweetly before entering the carriage. “Ready for an adventure, huh?” Lexa questioned the princess with a teasing smirk. Clarke laughed and nodded, “Of course, I have to keep myself entertained.” Lexa raised her eyebrow and asked, “Am I not entertaining you enough, princess?” Lexa asked, inching closer to Clarke, her voice low and predatory. Clarke’s face instantly turned red and tore her gaze away from Lexa.

“Your Majesty, and Princess Clarke. The journey will take about 5 hours.” The chaperone spoke to them through a hole. Lexa jumped away from Clarke and cleared her throat before saying, “Thank you for informing us. Will Queen Abigail join?”

“No, Your Majesty. The queen said that she has to prepare the decorations here. She also said that she trusts the princess’s and your palate.” _A day with Clarke all to myself._ “Thank you. We may depart now.” Lexa spoke one last time before shifting her attention back to the blonde who was reading now with her cheeks still bright pink. The queen felt the carriage being pulled and relaxed. Lexa smirked and snuggled closer to the blonde. Crossing her legs, she wrapped one arm around Clarke and the other resting on her lap. She started to feel nervous when she felt the princess stiffen, and she let out a relieved sigh when Clarke inched closer and let her head rest on the queen’s chest. _I bet she’s hearing how fast my heart is beating._

The whole ride Lexa was just watching the blonde read, so Lexa thought she would read along too. Lexa laughed softly at a sentence and Clarke looked up at her with a curious look. “Are you reading with me?” The princess asked. “Yes, is that okay?” Lexa asked, tucking Clarke’s hair behind her hair. “More than okay,” Clarke whispered, and Lexa felt her breath on her lips. The princess turned away quickly and resumed reading. It was like this the whole ride, just them reading. Occasionally, Clarke would stop reading when the scenery outside amazed her. She would draw a sketch of it, telling Lexa that she would refine it soon.

Lexa only realized she fell asleep when she woke up and felt a harsh bump on the road, shaking the whole carriage. The sleeping blonde on her chest softly groaned before settling down again. _How adorable._ Lexa gushed over the blonde, her face had a serene look and her hair was all over the place. Clarke’s hands were resting on Lexa’s arm on her lap, gripping it softly. “Your Majesty, Princess Clarke. We have arrived.” The chaperone spoke to them. “Thank you.” Lexa said and gently shook the woman on her chest awake. “Hey, my love. We are here.” Lexa whispered, fixing Clarke’s hair. The princess rubbed the sleep from her eyes and readied herself.

Lexa tried her best not to laugh seeing Clarke’s eyebrow was raised with so much sass. They were walking along the kingdom’s market, being greeted by the people. They wanted to see the kingdom’s main town before they headed for the castle. Women were giggling as Lexa passed by, swooning. Clarke was looking at them with an ice-cold glare and it was enough to shut them up. They didn’t have a label, not lovers (yet), no. Nor a ring to prove their relationship. But they both knew that they were promised to each other. To ease the blonde’s mind, Lexa took her by the waist and pulled Clarke flush against her. “You chose me, and I choose you. I promised myself to you.” Lexa whispered in her ear. Clarke’s glare softened and nodded, kissing her cheek as thanks. “Maybe I should get you jealous more often.” Lexa teased Clarke which earned the queen a smack on her shoulders.

When they entered the castle, they were greeted by the servants with a glass of wine. They both took it gratefully and thanked the servants. They were led to the throne room where a man and a woman waited for them. “Welcome to our kingdom! Clarke, darling. Where is Queen Abigail?” The woman spoke with a bright smile on her face. “My mother couldn’t attend today. She had to prepare the decorations for the ball.” Clarke spoke politely as they both bowed to show their respect. “Ah! A ball. I suppose the lovely woman next to you is the lucky winner.” The woman grinned with a teasing look.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Queen…” Lexa lends out her palm. “Queen Victoria. And this is my husband, King Charles.” Queen Victoria spoke as she rested her hand on Lexa’s palm, which the younger queen kissed. “Queen Victoria and King Charles. I am Queen Lexa of Trikru.” Lexa spoke before letting the hand go and stepped back next to Clarke. “Oh, a queen?” Victoria spoke piqued. “I-I had to take over early, as I lost my family to war.” Lexa explained clearing her throat. The older queen looked at her with sad eyes and her hands on her chest.

“And what of an heir for Arkadia?” The man finally spoke. “I-I’m sorry?” Lexa spoke, not sure what she just heard. “You won Clarke’s hand. How? Surely Abigail won’t let her kingdom have no heirs to the throne.” This was making Lexa uncomfortable, the judging look on the king’s face reminded her of the times she tried to compete before. Clarke, sensing her discomfort, entwined her arm with Lexa’s then resting her free hand on the young queen’s shoulder. Lexa was grateful for that; it was grounding her down and easing her racing mind. “I was born with different anatomy. I am intersex.” Lexa spoke proudly, head held high. The king looked at her in disgust and whispered something to his wife before leaving the throne room.

“A-alright then. Let me lead the two of you to our selections. So that you can take your picks. After that, we have a quick dinner and you may go home.” The queen smiled at them before ushering them to the tasting room. “I’m sorry, Lexa.” Queen Victoria whispered to her. Lexa offered her a nonchalant nod before saying, “It’s nothing. I have been through worse.”

Clarke and Lexa were enjoying the different tastes of red wine. Queen Victoria was talking to them about the different methods of making different wines. Some were fruity, some were smoky, and some were bitter. The two of them talked about their likes and dislikes of the wines they had tasted. Which one had to go and which had to stay. They have chosen three different flavors. The fruity ones, the smoky ones, and the mix of both. They took about 8 bottles of each, knowing that they would be serving a big crowd of the novelty and the people of Arkadia.

Up next was the selection of foods. They required for it to be a buffet rather than being served. Immediately they picked beef, and turkey for the meats. They asked for the beef to be cooked in a sauce, using wines and different spices for long hours. While the turkey was left marinated in herbs and sauces, then was grilled to perfection. They picked different vegetables to be cooked too. Mashed potatoes, grilled corn, and stir-fried vegetables. They added kinds of pasta too, made with red and white sauces, always partnered with cheese. They selected a variety of fruits to be readied: the Kingdom’s well-known grapes, apples, and a lot more. For dessert, a towering strawberry cake, ramekins of crème brulee, and many more.

Once everything was settled, Queen Victoria told them that it will all be delivered on the day. The pair thanked them and walked with the queen into the dining room where King Charles was already sitting. “I do not want to dine with an abomination.” The king spoke which earned him a gasp from the queen. “Charles, you cannot just say that to our guests. To the future queens of Arkadia no less!” Queen Victoria spoke. “King Charles. If I may.” Clarke spoke before standing closer to the King’s seat.

“Let me remind you, that our kingdom has pulled yours out of debt. We helped your winery and gourmet flourish when no one was accepting to trade with you due to your own incompetence, your gambling debts, and dictatorial rule. We may as well have rebuilt your kingdom ourselves. If you see my and Arkadia’s future queen as an abomination, I will not hesitate to cut all ties with your kingdom.” Clarke spoke, her voice deadly. Lexa saw the king gulp and his demeanor shake.

It is really not the time for this, but Lexa was turned on. In more ways than her lower half. No one has ever defended her like this, no one stood up for her. Hell, no one ever threatened to cut ties with another kingdom for _her_. “Now, both of us have lost our appetites. Thank you for your time today. We expect to see _both_ of you during the ball. If not, I will take it as a sign that you are no longer allies with Kingdom Arkadia.” Clarke spoke and turned her back on them before grabbing Lexa’s hand then walked out the castle dragging her into the carriage.

Once they were settled inside the carriage, it was silent. Lexa’s mind was still running with unholy thoughts and her heart was pounding. “Lexa, I-I am so sorry. I know that you can defend yourself and you are truly capable of that. I do not know what came over me, his tone, his face, and his everything really just pissed me off. I do not like the way he spoke-“ Lexa cut off Clarke rambling with a kiss on her lips.

Lexa rested her hands on the blonde’s waist pulling her closer, never letting Clarke’s lips go. Clarke let out a surprised sound before closing her eyes when she saw that Lexa really intended to kiss her. The queen carried the blond onto her lap, being careful not to bump her head on the roof. “Clarke, no one has ever defended me like the way you did. Thank you so much. Thank you for accepting me.” Lexa spoke when she pulled away, looking up at Clarke’s electrifying blue eyes. “I was just doing what was right, Lexa. Whether I have feelings for you or not, I was just defending another person.” Lexa felt her heart clench with the words coming out of Clarke’s mouth. Her heart was clenching with happiness, and it was clenching with sorrow as five words threatened to fall out of her mouth. But Clarke just sealed it all with a kiss.

_I’m in love with you._

Day 3:

Lexa had a hard time falling asleep. Their kiss was stuck in her mind, replaying itself. Clarke pressed down on her, and her lips kissing Lexa with so much fervor. They had to stop when the chaperone asked them if they were ready to leave, which Lexa answered with a choked voice. Lexa remembered pushing Clarke away because she felt her member getting hard, apologizing repeatedly for breaking their moment because she couldn’t control herself. Clarke laughed it off and kissed her cheek, before getting off her lap.

“What’s the agenda for today, Anya?” Lexa asked as she prepared for the day ahead. “None. Relax today, you can explore the castle if you want. We spent the time preparing the castle yesterday.” Anya spoke and Lexa sighed in relief. The queen wanted to just lie down for the rest of the day, still embarrassed by yesterday. Lexa did just that, she stripped off her formal wear and lied on the bed, willing herself to sleep.

Lexa woke up from her dream of last night with a knock on her door. It was still bright out, meaning she only must have slept for a few hours. “Who is it?” She croaked softly. “It’s Clarke, Your Majesty.” Clarke’s majestic voice called out. Lexa immediately sat up, cursing the brief headache from standing up quickly. “Oh. Uh. Is there anything I can do for you, princess?” Lexa asked, gathering her formal clothes. She was merely in a nightgown now, her breasts perking from the thin cloth. “I-I was hoping to explore the castle with you. I wanted to show you what the ball will look like. B-but if you would like to rest more, that’s more than okay too. We did have a long night.” Clarke spoke and clearing her throat as if remembering what happened. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be right there with you.” Lexa spoke and hurriedly dressed up.

Once she was done making herself look presentable, Lexa headed out. They greeted each other with shy smiles before Lexa offered an arm. “Uhm, Lexa. You missed a button.” Clarke spoke, her eyes looking at anywhere but Lexa. “Oh! I-I’m sorry.” Lexa turned around and fixed the buttons. She turned to face Clarke again and asked, “Is everything okay now?” She chuckled. “Just perfect, Lexa. Let’s go! I can’t wait to show you the throne room.” Clarke blushed and quickly hid it by facing away and wrapping her arm around Lexa’s, dragging the queen with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really wasn't sure about adding Lexa being h*rny and all that. Let me know what you think. If I should add more of those or not. 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delay too. It was a hectic week for school.


	13. The Ball I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have I mentioned you look ravishing tonight, my love? Every prince in this room has their eyes on you and it makes me tick. I cannot wait to call you my wife and tell off anyone that bats an eye on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, it seems like it's just one update per week. I'm sorry I'm not constant with updates. College is demanding. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Nearly 4k words.

Morning of the Ball: 

Clarke

The princess planned the whole morning for them to explore in the kingdom’s main capital, for the princess to show the queen around. But they stopped for a quick breakfast first before heading into the throne room. They sat side by side in the dining room, talking aimlessly among themselves. Lexa listened and Clarke talked. The princess was telling her what she had planned for the day. Once they were done eating, Clarke eagerly dragged the queen to the throne room. 

Usually, the place was plain with just a few banners of their family’s crest hung on the columns. But now, the columns not only had the banners, but lights also hung from them. Making the room brighter than it already was and the floor was carpeted with a dark blue velvet rug. The thrones were repainted with pure melted gold and then polished. The doors to the castle were left open so the throne room can be accessed by anyone so people went in and out. Most of the people that were going in viewed the paintings plastered on the room’s walls. The paintings were of the past royal families. 

“So what do you think?” Clarke asked with a nervous smile, her throat bobbing up and down. The queen beside her was looking around the room in wonder as they stood by the thrones. “It all looks marvelous, Clarke. Now I know what I should do to the castle back at my kingdom when we throw the ball there.” Lexa smiled as Clarke beamed at her. People started going towards them, stopping by the stairs before the thrones and bowing down with respect then looking curiously at Lexa. The queen smiled at them, quite uneasy but still nodding her head in acknowledgment. 

“Mother! Princess Clarke’s suitor looks beautiful. Can I marry her?” A young girl said quite too loudly and Clarke smirked at Lexa. _Looks like I have a competition._ The young girl was small and had blonde hair, she was tugging the hand of a petite kind-looking woman while pointing at Lexa. Lexa threw Clarke a nervous look, unsure what to do. “Claire, honey. Keep quiet, they can hear you.” The mother looked at the two apologetically as the child shrugged and said, “It’s true though!” The mother was reddening in embarrassment as Lexa approached them to Clarke’s surprise. The princess followed the queen quietly, wanting to watch this situation unfold. “Y-Your Majesty, I’m sorry.” The woman spoke. 

Lexa let out a small laugh and waved dismissively as she kneeled to the child’s height. “What’s your name, young child?” The young girl flushed and played with her small fingers as she spoke with a tiny voice, “C-Claire, Your Majesty.” The queen nodded with a small smile. “Well Claire, I’m sorry to say this but I’m marrying Princess Clarke.” Lexa pouted and god, Clarke’s heart clenched at the sight. “I know but I will marry you if she says no.” The child huffed and crossed her arms. Lexa let out a hearty laugh and said, “I think she wouldn’t say no to me,” before looking at Clarke and winking at her. Clarke’s heart sped up and her face flushed. “I will not say no to you for sure.” Claire nodded to herself with a proud smile on her face. 

“Well, I’m sure you can find a woman or a man that will not say no to you too someday.” Clarke interjected, kneeling beside Lexa. “Because I will definitely not say no to Queen Lexa, she is mine.” The princess playfully huffed at the child. “Good because I will marry her if you say no.” Clarke laughed and shook her head at the antics of the girl. “It was nice to meet you, Claire. But Queen Lexa and I have a lot of things to prepare for the ball tonight. Make sure you come, okay?” Clarke smiled at the girl.

Claire beamed at them and nodded eagerly before giving them both a hug which they both gladly returned. The mother of Claire looked at them with wild eyes as the interaction happened before her eyes. “I’m really sorry for her, Your Majesty and Princess Clarke.” The mother apologized once again. “Please uh…?” Clarke started before realizing she doesn’t know the name of the woman. “Mary.”

“Please, Mary. It’s fine. You have a lovely daughter. And come later to the ball, everyone is welcomed.” Clarke spoke as she and Lexa stood up. “Thank you for the invitation, Princess Clarke. We will be there.” Mary spoke with kind eyes. When the woman and her child were about to leave, Mary turned around and said, “You two would make great mothers. I cannot wait for that time.” The pair left hand in hand. 

Clarke blushed furiously at the thought. The thought of her carrying Lexa’s children was appealing to her and she could hardly wait for it to happen. Clarke could see that the queen looked at her with amused eyes but to the queen, the same thing was appealing too. “Would you like that? Being a mother to our children?” Lexa spoke as she stood in front of Clarke and because the queen stood in front of her the princess couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks. “O-Of course. I would like an heir to our families too, you know.” Clarke spoke and it was the truth. Half the truth. _I would also like to know how it feels to carry your children._ The blush on her cheek already told Lexa the other half of the truth Clarke was refusing to say out loud. 

Before Clarke could succumb even more to her embarrassment, she grabbed Lexa by the hand and got in a carriage. “To the main capital please.” Clarke spoke to their chaperone. Lexa sat next to her so regal while Clarke was a blushing mess. “Had some fond memories here.” Lexa’s voice was laced with something that made Clarke’s whole body warm and she felt that familiar tingle on her nether region. To Lexa’s amusement, the princess was squirming on her seat rubbing her legs against one another. Clarke’s mind was wandering, specifically to how that hardness of Lexa’s member felt against her for a few seconds before she was pulled off her lap. 

Clarke was glad that the ride only took 15 minutes, but it was still a long 15 minutes to the blushing princess. The whole ride was filled with tension that Clarke couldn’t quite name and it made her breathing got heavier and faster. Lexa was just staring at her hungrily, seemingly spurred on by the conversation of Clarke carrying her children. The princess eagerly went down, needing to inhale something else that wasn’t the smell of Lexa’s intoxicating oils. When they got out, the capital was beautifully decorated as well. The colors blue, white and gold painted and hung around the place - and in the middle of it, all was a statue of King Jake. Lexa stood next to Clarke as they both marveled at the sight.

“Come, I have a place that I want to show you.” Clarke said as she finally pulled herself together, taking the lead. As they walked through streets and alleyways, their hands never untangled. Each main street was named after the former heirs of Arkadia and the other streets named after their spouses or children. “Soon, I will have a street named after me and then another named after you.” Clarke mentioned as they stopped in front of a door in a narrow alleyway. ‘Arkadia Bakery’ it read. The princess welcomed the familiar smells of baked bread and sweets. 

The princess tugged on Lexa’s hands as she opened the door and the smell of freshly baked goods wafted in their noses making their mouths water. A short and stout welcomed them with a kind smile. “Hey, Maura!” Clarke smiled as she let go of the queen’s hand to hug the woman. “Princess, welcome back! What can I get for - Oh! Is this Queen Lexa? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.” The woman bowed. Lexa smiled at her and lent out a hand, “The pleasure is mine, Maura.” 

“Lexa, this is Maura. She used to be the castle’s baker but she left to start her own bakery. I used to come here when I crave for her famous cinnamon rolls.” Clarke smiled at the shorter woman before going back next to Lexa and pulled her closer to the displays of pastries. “Ah yes, the princess used to cry when it wasn’t served after every meal.” Maura laughed as she took her place behind the glass counter. “Maura, please!” Clarke groaned before covering her face with her hands. Lexa chuckled and kissed the princess’s forehead. “Can we please order some? Just one for me and probably two for this woman.” Lexa teased Clarke. Maura gushed over the two and agreed before walking back to her kitchen to get the freshly baked ones. Clarke smiled up at Lexa and dragged the queen to a table in front of a stained glass window. They sat down across each other and just stared at one another. The colors reflected on both of their skins and they saw each other under different colors. The different colors looked beautiful on Lexa’s pale skin and it made Clarke’s breath hitch. _How can this beautiful woman be with me?_

They were both interrupted with a cough and in front of them was Maura holding a tray of their cinnamon rolls along with hot chocolate. The woman laid their cinnamon rolls in front of them, indeed two for Clarke and one for Lexa. The hot chocolate in front of them had 6 marshmallows on top and was steaming. “Maura, you spoil us too much.” Clarke spoke as Lexa reached for money in her pocket. “Your Majesty, please no. It is on me, it’s the ball tonight after all.” Maura put a stopping hand on Lexa’s shoulder. They both bickered back and forth for a while, Lexa insisting that she will pay. “My queen, you can’t change Maura’s mind.” Clarke spoke and rested her hand on Lexa’s. Lexa looked at her defeatedly before giving a thankful smile to Maura. “It’s no problem once again. Queen Abigail asked orders of these cinnamon rolls for tonight, and she paid more than she should.” The woman winked at them and retreated back towards her kitchen humming to herself a happy tune. 

Clarke looked at Lexa expectantly, waiting for her to take her first bite of the cinnamon rolls. Lexa sliced a small piece before she forked it and ate the piece. The queen moaned in delight as the flavors of cinnamon and brown sugar flooded in her mouth along with the soft tang of the cream cheese. Clarke’s mind went into haywire as she heard the sound coming out of Lexa’s mouth. She longed to hear it more. To hide her flushed state, Clarke took a piece and ate it. The nostalgia of childhood is what it tasted like to Clarke. 

When they were finished, they thanked Maura once again and she turned a blind eye as Lexa dropped a few coins on her chair “accidentally.” _Maura works really hard on her pastries anyways._ As they were walking back to the carriage, Lexa stopped in front of a shop. Clarke nearly left Lexa alone if it weren’t for the queen’s hand slipping from her hand. The princess trailed her eyes to where Lexa stopped, it was a candle shop. “Do you want to go in?” Clarke asked and Lexa’s eyes lit up. “I will be back in a few minutes, my queen.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and entered the shop. 

When the woman emerged she had about three bags of candles with her. “Didn’t know you loved candles.” Clarke laughed as the queen looked like a kid receiving her favorite toys on Christmas. Lexa just shrugged and let Clarke get one bag so they could hold hands. 

* * *

When they returned, it was a few hours before the ball. They were whisked away by their respective ladies-in-waiting and Clarke laughed at how Anya was reprimanding Lexa for buying many candles ‘again.’ Raven instructed her to take a bath and Clarke gladly did so since it has been a long day outside for them. The princess bathed herself thoroughly then scented herself with oils before patting herself dry and walking back to her chambers.

Clarke was true to her word, her dress indeed had a slit on it. It was a white off-shoulder and long-sleeved dress that showed off her collarbones, it flowed all the way down the floor as her left thigh was a bit exposed. It had golden intricate linings and it showed off the rights parts of her. It was paired with white heels and her hair was kept down to its natural curls. But around her head was a crown, a small one. It was a thin band around her head, maybe one inch thick that was designed with gems and precious stones. 

The princess twirled in front of Raven and she shot Clarke a smirk. “You look like Queen Lexa wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off of you.” Her lady-in-waiting said as she placed a necklace around Clarke’s neck. A thin necklace with a circled diamond. It was passed onto her by her mother on her 18th birthing day. Raven led her out of her room and to the top part of the throne room, a balcony just above the thrones that overlooked the whole room. There were two grand staircases that lead down to the throne room, one on the left and another on the right, and in the large space between the stairs were the thrones. At the end of the two grand staircases was a platform then after that was a small number of stairs leading down the room itself. 

There were three thrones present, the one in the middle the biggest of the three and the other two same in size. Clarke was to be announced first followed by Lexa then they will both be going down on separate staircases simultaneously. Clarke on the right grand staircase and Lexa the other. As of now, Clarke was standing aside hidden from the public’s view looking across Lexa’s side. The queen wasn’t present yet and Clarke’s heart was already pounding. She longed to see what Lexa would look like in a different color. Well, the princess was just curious about what Lexa would look like at all. 

As if hearing her thoughts, Lexa came into view across her. They were several feet from each other but Clarke saw how beautifully regal and handsome Lexa was. _How can someone be so painfully beautiful and handsome at the same time?_ Lexa was wearing white and their same colors weren’t even planned. What Lexa was wearing was so different but it looked like it was fit for Lexa. The queen was wearing a dress but the top looked like the lined embellished suits she used to wear. It was long-sleeved but the sleeves doubled as a mantle acting like a cape surrounding her. The collar was raised covering most of her neck, then a golden metal belt hugged her waist showing off her figure. The collar, sleeves, and the ‘mantle’ were lined with gold. It was paired with white heels as well and the dress extended behind her along with the mantle. The queen wore her crown too, and it was so different from Clarke’s mother. Lexa’s crown was simple, it was pure gold like vines entwined with one another then several thin gold strings hung down from it and some of these strings held clear gems shaped like droplets. A golden gear like symbol served as her forehead piece which Clarke will ask about later. 

They gazed at each other for a long while and drank each other in. _It’s going to be a long night._ When they heard Clarke’s name being announced the princess snapped out of her daze and came into view on top of the right grand staircase, and Lexa did the same once her name was called. 

“Kingdom Arkadia, we present to you, Princess Clarke of Kingdom Arkadia and her chosen suitor, Queen Lexa of Trikru.” Marcus Kane spoke as they walked down the staircase, even several feet from each other, their eyes never left one another. One hand was on the railing, and the other lifting their dresses up so that they won’t fall because of it. The whole room was thunderous with the claps, but to Clarke, it was all muffled as her eyes only watched Lexa. They met in the middle of the platform, Lexa held her hand out which Clarke gladly accepted. They bowed synchronously and this earned them, even more claps and cheers. The pair retreated back to their thrones where Queen Abigail was already waiting, sitting in the middle. They parted and sat on the opposite sides of Queen Abigail. 

“All hail Queen Abigail!” The crowd then repeated after Marcus Kane. “To Princess Clarke and Queen Lexa!” The crowds repeated as well. When everything died down, Marcus started to speak again, “Some introductory words from our Queen.” Clarke’s mother stood up and walked to the middle of the platform. “Good evening, people of Arkadia and people who have traveled from afar. Tonight, the castle’s doors are open for everyone. Tonight, we celebrate and feast!” Once Abigail finished the crowds jeered, so she and the people followed the guards that were escorting them in the ballroom. Some stayed behind to meet Queen Lexa. 

Clarke and Lexa stood up as Lexa offered her arm, Clarke gladly wrapped her arm around it as they greeted the people who went up to them. They see a familiar kid approach them, “Good evening, Princess Clarke and Queen Lexa! What do you think of my dress?” Claire twirled for them with a giggle. “I think you look lovely, Claire.” Lexa spoke and the kid blushed profusely. “You look like a princess, Claire!” Clarke grinned at the girl. “Can I marry Queen Lexa now then?” Claire grinned mischievously to which Clarke laughed heartily. “Still a no, kiddo.” The princess shook her head and led her queen and Claire’s family into the ballroom. 

Once they entered the room, Clarke’s breath was taken away by the sight. The ballroom looked magnificent, and it looked like it shone gold. The columns stood high and proud, their ends painted with gold. Chandeliers hung low, its golden-yellow lights illuminating the whole room. Long tables were set up and in front of these long tables was a table set for the three of them. Anyone could sit with anyone in these long tables and any discrimination was thrown out. There was a large space between the royals’ table and the long tables for the visitors. The large space served as a dance floor, where several kids were already playing around. As if reading each other’s minds, Clarke and Lexa decided that it was best for them to eat after going around and greeting those who visited them. 

Clarke smiled inwardly as Lexa’s grip on her waist tightened whenever a prince was trying to ‘take her away’ and that he ‘can do better than Lexa.’ It was obvious to the blonde how much Lexa was trying to hold back from talking back to these men. The queen wanted to be civil, after all, it was a celebration for her. After a few rounds and a few bites of Maura’s cinnamon rolls - which, by the way, isn’t the right way to start dinner - Lexa was whisked away by her mother. Clarke watched as Lexa and Queen Abigail slowly danced with one another, talking sincerely. Although the nervousness was evident in the young queen’s eyes, Lexa was answering and her eyes softening every time it landed back on Clarke. _I wonder what they are talking about._

Clarke waited for a certain King. King Charles Pike to be exact. And to her surprise, he and his wife attended. The king looked at her with a cold gaze and went to the buffet table. His wife shook her head and sighed before going to Clarke. “It took quite a lot of convincing for him to be here.” The Queen rubbed her eyebrows. “At least, he knows what’s good for his kingdom.” Clarke answered before excusing herself. 

Finn was there too who greeted her with a warm smile. “Does she make you happy, Clarke?” The prince asked as they let go of each other after a brief hug. “More than I ever was before.” Clarke answered sincerely as she looked at Lexa who was glaring at Finn while Claire was stepping on the queen’s feet dancing with her. “Guess she still hasn’t changed, huh?” Finn chuckled nervously and left Clarke alone as the queen started to walk towards them. Claire was dancing with her father now and Lexa was indeed marching towards her. “May I have this dance, my queen?” Lexa’s voice was scary deep and serious. Clarke gulped and took the queen’s extended hand before she was dragged towards the open floor. They swayed with each other for a while, Clarke’s left hand on Lexa’s shoulder and the other resting on Lexa’s open palm. With the hand on her waist, Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her body. Clarke inhaled Lexa’s scent and the blonde’s breath hitched because of their close proximity. “So what were you talking about with my mother?” Clarke asked breaking their deafening silence despite the bustling people in front of them. 

“You, the future I want with you, how many children I want, and how I treat you.” Lexa was straightforward with that answer and Clarke nearly choked on her own saliva at the mention of children. “Well, how many do you want?” Clarke questioned, unsure if she should ask. “2, or 5. I am uncertain. I just want them to look like you.” Lexa shrugged and kissed Clarke’s bare shoulder. The princess let out a small sound at the back of her throat then the queen’s eyes darkened. “Have I mentioned you look ravishing tonight, my love? Every prince in this room has their eyes on you and it makes me tick. I cannot wait to call you my wife and tell off anyone that bats an eye on you.” Lexa slightly bent down to whisper in Clarke’s ear. The princess’s eyes shut close, shivers ran down her spine as she felt Lexa’s breath tickle her ear. 

“Don’t speak like this in front of the kingdom we will soon rule, my queen.” Clarke’s voice was strained and her breath ragged. “Oh? How will you stop me then?” And this time, Lexa’s breath was tickling her neck and it gave Clarke’s whole body goosebumps as Lexa’s front grazed on her. Clarke groaned inwardly, knowing that it was her who made the queen this worked up. Disappointedly, she was interrupted by her growling stomach. Lexa laughed at her and kissed her softly on the cheek before leading both of them to the buffet table. Once they grabbed their servings, they decided to sit on the long table. They were surrounded by their people who asked Lexa how she managed to win Clarke’s hand and the queen gladly indulged them. 

Clarke could barely touch her own food without choking because under the table, Lexa was drawing circles on her exposed thigh and it was moving up. The princess doesn’t know if she should regret having a slit on her gown. _It is going to be a long night indeed._

**_NOTE:_ **

I have no idea why the link to Lexa's dress keeps on failing me but I'll just post a picture here. Enjoy:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again with the links to clothes! Please tell me if I should be even including these HAHA.  
> Clarke: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/577094139728372787/  
> Lexa: (Holy fuck, please appreciate this edit. It's perfect because it really is Alycia and I have been longing to use this.) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/708402216385001743/


	14. Kingdom Trikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any women I should be worrying about when we reach your kingdom, Lexa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi ;-; I have a lot of apologizing to do as I only updated today after two months or so. I had a hard time adjusting to the whole online class thing. But now that my break is nearing, I'm getting back in touch with my writing. If I had made any mistakes here, please let me know. There may be gaps in the story that I haven't filled and that may be confusing to you lot, so feel free to ask questions and such. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, and I hope you have not forgotten me yet. Advanced Merry Christmas!

Lexa 

“So what is your plan with Clarke?” Abigail asked her with the scariest tone Lexa ever heard - or she might be overreacting because this is indeed the mother of her soon to be wife. “I-I plan to treat her just as she is. A princess, and Clarke. I wish I could offer her much more than myself.” Lexa answered, but truthfully this is not even half of what she wants to say and what she wants to give to Clarke. Queen Abigail hummed in satisfaction. “And children? How many grandchildren will you give me? I want it soon, I’m not getting any younger, Lexa.” The younger queen gulped and Abigail chuckled at the nervousness evident in Lexa’s eyes. So this is what the two talked about for a while, kids, Clarke and Lexa. 

Lexa couldn’t wipe the smile off her face because of Clarke. As much as the princess tried to be ‘elegant,’ her contagious laughter would fill the room and she would gladly dance with any of the kids that were asking to dance with her. Clarke was gorgeous too, Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman. Her hardening member seemed to agree with her the whole night as well so the queen tried to hide it the best she can.

The ball lasted until midnight but by then only the nobles and adults were present talking business and kingdoms. Of course, the pair was part of the conversation. They were often asked what their plans were both for Lexa’s kingdom and Clarke’s. As soon as all the people left, the two wanted nothing more but to hit the hay. So as usual, the queen offered her arm to the princess wanting to walk her to her chambers. Clarke accepted her arm with a tired and grateful smile. Lexa herself was tired and her feet were killing her since it has been a while since she last wore heels. 

“Goodnight, my queen. Thank you for being a splendid partner this evening. I cannot wait to bring and show you the Kingdom of Trikru.” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s hand. “Goodnight, Lexa. You were wonderful tonight, you charmed everyone, my love. See you in the morning.” The princess kissed Lexa’s cheek and retreated to her chambers.

* * *

In the morning, the two were up early as they had to get ready to leave. Clarke was talking with her mother in hushed voices as Lexa was waiting by the side of the carriage. The mother-daughter shared a brief hug before Abigail walked up to Lexa and hugged her as well. “Take care of Clarke. It has been a while since she last left the kingdom.” Abigail told her and Lexa nodded in understanding. 

As Clarke was approaching them, Lexa opened the door to the carriage with a small bow. “After you, my queen.” Clarke smiled bashfully as she felt the heat rising up to her cheeks. The two were soon settled inside and Lexa motioned for Anya to start moving. Their ladies-in-waiting were up in the front sitting next to each other as Anya stirred the horses in the right direction.

Clarke waved at her mother through the glass window located at the back of the carriage then settled by Lexa’s side. “Any women I should be worrying about when we reach your kingdom, Lexa?” The queen, of course, gulped at the question and the tone of Clarke’s voice. “None, my queen. Just expect jealous looks - you are, after all, the most beautiful princess. Need I remind you to refer to Kingdom Trikru as “our” kingdom, it will be yours soon.” Lexa answered, grabbing Clarke’s hand and kissing it. 

“Smooth,” Clarke whispered and leaned on Lexa’s shoulder. “If you don’t mind, my queen, I have made plans for the design of the castle and the kingdom beforehand. I sent a letter ahead when we were still preparing for the ball in Arkadia.” Lexa spoke sheepishly. “It’s no problem, Lex. We’ll have time then before the ball itself to go around your kingdom. If that is alright with you?” Clarke looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled shyly. 

“Lex, huh?” The queen grinned at the shortened name given to her. Clarke’s face turned into a light shade of red. “I love it. Very unique to you alone, my love.” Lexa followed up which earned her a bright smile from Clarke. Lexa has never been called that, it was new to her ears but very much welcomed. 

“Anyways, it is more than okay, my love. I’d be more than happy to show you around the kingdom. Our people will be glad to get to know their future queen.” The queen kissed the top of Clarke’s head as comfortable silence filled the carriage. 

The ride to Kingdom Trikru will take a long time, maybe around 6 hours. Clarke was drifting to sleep right next to her, the princess’s head comfortably resting on Lexa’s shoulder. While there was enough room for Clarke to even lie down, Lexa was more than happy to be Clarke’s pillow. So as Clarke was sleeping, Lexa took the chance to open the letter sent to her by her trusted helpers in the castle, they were the people assigned to set up the castle and the kingdom itself. 

“Good day, Your Majesty!

We assume by now that you are on your way to the castle as this letter has reached you. We are glad to let you know that the place is set up as you wished it. The kingdom looks beautiful, Your Majesty! We are eagerly waiting for your arrival so you can see how everything looks. Everyone, especially your people, is excited to meet Princess Clarke of Kingdom Arkadia. As soon as you arrive at the castle, we will open up the doors at your command. 

We look forward to seeing you and the Princess.”

Lexa smiled gratefully at the letter,  _ I can’t wait to show everything to Clarke.  _ Wanting to stay vigilant and watch over Clarke’s rest, the queen watched the scenery outside the carriage’s window change from the familiar scene of Arkadia, to the outskirts, and then to forests. 

So as minutes turn to hours, all Lexa did was stay aware of their surroundings and watch Clarke sleep peacefully in her arms.

As the queen saw they were nearing, Lexa gently shook the princess awake, “We’re nearing the kingdom, my love.” Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, the familiar blue orbs staring at her in confusion. Clarke sat up straight while rubbing the sleep off from her eyes. The forests then turned into busy streets and lamposts with banners of Lexa’s family crest. 

“I apologize for falling asleep on you, Lexa.” Clarke chuckled softly and averted her gaze from Lexa. “No worries, my love. We did have to get up rather early.” Lexa smiled with understanding and motioned for her to look outside. 

People turned to look at their carriage curiously, eager to know who was inside with their queen. When Lexa left the kingdom inside this very carriage to go to Clarke’s kingdom, the people looked at her with shock. It has been a while since she has left the castle, more so in a carriage to go to a competition for a princess’s hand. These people were indeed no strangers to Lexa’s conquests so it came as a shock to them when Anya announced that their queen will be away for a while.

_ Little did they know that their queen had a change of heart.  _

Clarke and Lexa looked out the window, making eye contact with those that they passed by. The people’s eyes were dancing with recognition, excitement, and curiosity. The pair looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Clarke expressing her worry that the people will not accept her as their queen, and Lexa easing her worries. 

As soon as the carriage stopped in front of the castle’s gate, Lexa went down and held Clarke’s hand as the princess went down. The helpers of Lexa ushered them in and the queen immediately looked around the castle, it was new to her eyes that the once dark and bland castle was filled with color.  _ Well, as much color black and red can offer.  _ The throne room displayed several family portraits, much like Arkadia’s throne room. They were all once hidden in the gallery room, covered with black cloth and probably dusty. To the blonde’s surprise, Lexa’s throne was not gold, rather it was made of wood with branches spreading upward. And next to Lexa’s throne, was an identical one that was for Clarke adorned with flowers.

“Thank you for doing this everyone. It has exceeded my expectations.” Lexa spoke and smiled at the people that were hired to help around in the castle. Lexa was a kind and fair queen, after all, she made sure that no harm came to her workers. “We’re glad you are pleased, Queen Lexa, and it is an honor to finally meet you, Princess Clarke.” The head added as she and the others bowed their heads before them.

“Should we open the doors now, Your Majesty?” The head spoke and Lexa took a quick glance at Clarke. “Let me speak with Princess Clarke first.” They all nodded their heads in understanding and gave them some space. Chattering amongst themselves, as they blatantly stared at their queen’s lover - one that was even destined for marriage.

“Clarke, it has been a while since the doors to this castle were opened. It has never been opened ever since Costia left. My people rarely saw me outside, yet they threw parties during my birthdays, remembered my family members during the days of their deaths, and much more. If anything, I don’t deserve my people.” Lexa looked down with regret etched on her face.

Clarke caught the face of her queen in her hands and Lexa leaned on the ever soft skin of Clarke’s palms. “But you’re here now, you’re present in their lives now. And even then, you were still present albeit never coming out of the castle, you still did many things for your people in the comfort of the castle.” Lexa sighed, she knew that the princess was right. “Thank you, Clarke. That means a lot to me.” Lexa leaned down and gave Clarke a chaste kiss on her lips, immediately intoxicated by it. Clarke flushed and turned to face away from her, shy that the people in the castle had seen them. 

Chuckles and soft laughs filled the room as Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead. “You may open the gates now.” 

To their surprise, people were already waiting outside, almost like they were listening in. Trikru’s people jumped back, as the doors that they were leaning on suddenly opened. The people were flabbergasted, as the faces of Lexa and Clarke greeted them with warm smiles. Of course, the nervousness never eased from Lexa’s eyes as she was opening the gates to the castle that was once closed for nearly three years.

It was a silent few seconds. The people just standing in shock at being welcomed to the castle once again. They entered the castle with cautious steps, looking nervously at the queen. Lexa smiled at them and stepped aside gesturing for everyone to enter. The people beamed at her and gladly roamed around the throne room, reminiscing the people seen in the family portraits as well as gawking at Clarke. 

“My love, I will formally introduce you tomorrow during the ball. For now, let us welcome and greet our people.” The queen said to Clarke, the weight in her chest lessening as she watched the people of Trikru. Lexa offered her arm and Clarke gladly looped hers around it as they too roamed around.

* * *

Clarke

The princess almost felt at home. She loved what she saw in Lexa’s kingdom - well, their soon to be kingdom. Clarke also enjoyed how the queen looked less tense. Lexa was at home, and the princess took immense pleasure in watching the queen interact with her people.  They threw a small gathering, a small celebration that the doors have opened once again. Clarke was glad that she got to know some of the important people in Lexa’s life. The head helper, Nora, has been there since Lexa was still young. Nora’s child, Killian, was almost the same age as Lexa and was in charge of the stable.

After the small dinner, the pair made their way up into the chambers, as always with arms interlocked. “I hope you don’t mind, but I had Raven prepare your chamber here for the time being. It is a few doors away from mine.” Lexa mentioned as they stopped in front of a door. As much as Clarke wants to sleep next to Lexa, it might look inappropriate. “Of course, thank you for taking care of things ahead of time, Lexa.” Clarke kissed the queen’s cheek in thanks. 

“Rest up, my love. We have a full day tomorrow. I have yet to show you the places in this kingdom.” Lexa spoke, excitement evident in her voice. “I can’t wait to see all of it. I look forward to seeing you in the morning.” Clarke said matching the tone of excitement in Lexa’s voice. The queen grinned at her and took her hand to kiss it softly. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a boring, filler chapter, but it will get better. I apologize once again for being so delayed :(((


	15. The Ball II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We will be back for you, Queen Lexa. It seemed we missed one from your family.”

Clarke

As usual in the morning, they ate their breakfast together and got ready to leave separately. According to Lexa, she will be taking her to meet some (more) important people. Being the gentlewoman that the queen is, she always offered her hand when Clarke is about to enter the carriage or exit it. The environment was festive, knowing that the ball will happen in a few hours. Even more, the gates were finally open. 

When they reached the main town, people were gawking at them as they circled and bought from the stores. Lexa bought even more flowers for Clarke as Trikru was known for its different kinds of flowers. Unbeknownst to the pair, people were gushing over them as Lexa’s cheeks flared while giving the flowers.

“I hope you won’t ever tire of me giving you flowers.” Lexa spoke, with a sheepish smile while scratching her neck. “I will never.” Clarke gave her a soft peck on the cheeks and continued their tour. Clarke, on the other hand, bought the queen flowers as well - to the latter’s surprise. After subtly asking around as the queen was busy catching up, the princess asked around for what the queen preferred.

Clarke gave it to Lexa with the shyest smile, “You might not be used to being given presents, but you deserve these too, my queen.” 

* * *

After going around for quite some time, Clarke was surprised that the carriage was pulling up to a graveyard of some sort. “Lex... Where are we?” The queen looked at her with a sad smile and from then, Clarke immediately understood. The carriage came to a full stop and the pair went down.

The air felt heavy - it carried unanswered questions, unresolved feelings, and loss. Clarke felt the hand in hers tremble and turn cold. The princess glanced at Lexa, her heart aching at the sight of the queen’s pale face and shaking lips. Clarke gripped her hand to put a stop to their walking. “Lexa, love, we don’t have to do this.”  It took quite some time before the queen looked back at her. “I want you to meet them, Clarke. Or at least know their names.” Clarke searched her eyes, looking for any signs of uncertainty. And when she found none, she squeezed Lexa’s hand again as they walked forward. 

They stopped at a vast mausoleum, heavily protected by guards dressed in the kingdom’s colors with the crest proudly on their chests. The mausoleum looked like a Greek palace for the gods, with high pillars and the color an astounding white. The guards looked out of place in a building that looked like the peak of Mt. Olympus. When the guards recognized Lexa, they were immediately granted passage. They entered the towering doors, and Clarke immediately noticed the big engraving on the wall. 

_ Your fight is over.  _

Chills ran down Clarke’s spine upon reading this. “This is not where they are buried,” Lexa said as Clarke took note of the enormous space and not one tombstone was seen. Rather the walls had individual paintings of every ancestor of Lexa’s bloodline. “This place is where everyone gathers for the burial ceremony. Their tombs are underground of this mausoleum.” Lexa led Clarke to some stairs that were spiraling downwards.

There were separate rooms for each family. Clarke and Lexa stopped in front of a door with an engraving. ‘ _ Queen Indra of Trikru - King Gustus of Trikru - Princess Luna of Trikru.’  _ When they entered, three tombs were in the middle of the room with effigies on top - the life-size sculptures of the dead. It was unfortunate that each of them had the same date for their death. 

“This my queen mother, Indra. The fiercest and harshest queen, but with a gentle heart. She always had everyone’s best interests in mind.” Lexa sniffed, tears threatening to fall. Clarke listened intently, holding Lexa’s hand tightly letting her presence be known. “This is my king father, Gustus. The bravest leader and strictest father. I know what I know now, all because of his teachings.” Lexa touched the cold white effigy of her father by the hand. “Lastly, this is Luna. My sister and only sibling. The one that was supposed to be queen now. She is three years older than me, she would be 23 now. We never got along that much, but we valued each other.” Lexa led them to sit down on a marbled bench by the side. 

“5 years ago, Trikru was at war with a kingdom named Mountweather. It was a terrible war, they were killing our people, stealing our resources, and raiding our lands. It was a long feud between our families. They stopped at nothing and that resulted in a war. A war that I couldn’t join because I was not of age. They only stopped when they wiped everyone out.” Lexa let out a shaky breath. 

“Their weapons were something unknown to us. When I had to assume the throne, that was what I immediately focused on. Then a year after their deaths, I met Costia. A new unknown light to my swindling dark life, but since I was fixing up the rubbles that the war left and I didn’t give her my time, she left after two years. Healing from being left by a lover and losing my entire family, I closed myself from my people. Only working behind the shadows as I slowly rebuilt our kingdom.” Lexa added once she gained composure. Clarke wanted to embrace all of Lexa’s pain away. But all she could do now was grab the two shaking hands of the queen and kiss them. 

In silence, the two remembered their dead. They found common ground in experiencing the loss of a loved one. Although Clarke has only experienced her father’s, she knew well the feeling of the nearly numbing pain one tries to forget. The princess stood up, letting go of Lexa’s hand before walking over to the tombs.

“It is an honor to meet the three of you. I will take care of your daughter just like she has taken care of me every single day we are together.” Lexa stood next to her, smiling at Clarke with eyes brimming with tears. “I hope you know that I am very proud of where she is now and everything she has done for your kingdom. And I know for a fact, that you are proud of her too.” Clarke looked at Lexa with a proud smile. The queen kissed her on the lips, ever so softly. Almost like she was afraid that Clarke would disappear. 

Pulling away, their eyes fluttered open and they shared a smile. “Thank you for doing this, Clarke. It’s almost like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.” Lexa spoke, offering her arm once again. “I will visit the three of you soon, hopefully with Clarke as my wife and our Kingdom’s queen.” The queen added before they started walking out together. Clarke blushed furiously, giving the queen a soft push on her arm. 

“Thank you for listening and understanding, my queen.”

“Thank you for sharing, my love.”

* * *

They were once again whisked away by Anya and Raven, with only a few hours to spare before the ball. They shared a meaningful look, Lexa thanking her with her eyes. Lexa won’t be going down the grand staircase just like she did, because she will be the one to introduce Clarke and welcome people in. Because of Raven along with the help of others, Clarke was ready in no time. 

The princess has obviously taken a liking to dresses that are hanging off her shoulder. True to her word, she was wearing a black gown with a see-through cloth that draped over her arms. The dress had intricate designs of silver flowing lines and vines. She wore her crown and a pair of heels, her hair just cascading down her shoulders naturally. The blonde waited by the stairs hidden from the eyes of the eager people, waiting to be called by Lexa. 

As Lexa was about to introduce her, Clarke took the chance to look at Lexa’s outfit. Her throat dried.  _ This woman never ceases to take my breath away.  _ The queen was wearing a black gown that had a collar up to her neck that extended like a cape behind her. The “cape” was designed with silver embellishments and a crown sat comfortably atop her head.

“Good evening, everyone. I know that it must have come as a shock to you when I finally opened up the doors to the castle. But I would like everyone to know, how grateful I am that you have stayed loyal and true to this kingdom for the past three years. I apologize for being absent in your lives, but I am here now and I will be here as long as you would have me. And as we journey on to a new time for Kingdom Trikru, I would like to introduce to everyone your future queen.” Lexa paused, stealing a sideways glance at Clarke. 

The princess didn’t miss when Lexa’s breath subtly hitched. “Princess Clarke of Kingdom Arkadia!” The people cheered and clapped as Clarke gracefully went down the stairs, eager to hold Lexa’s extended hand. When Clarke reached the bottom, they held hands and faced the crowd together. To Clarke’s surprise, everyone bowed their heads down. “It’s an honor to be in your kingdom. I cannot wait to get to know everyone. Please, wine and dine with us as we now officially start this night.” Clarke spoke and watched as people clamored to go to the ballroom.

The ballroom was similarly designed to the one at Arkadia. But of course, this time the colors were mainly red. The tall and wide windows provided the room with an orange hue, as the sun was slowly starting to set. 

“Can I have this dance?” Lexa asked as people were expectantly watching them. “I thought you would never ask, my love.” Clarke smiled and let herself be taken to the open floor. “I will never tire of telling you how breathtaking you are, Clarke.” The queen whispered in her ear, as Clarke felt her thumb drawing circles on her waist. “I can say the same to you, my queen.” Clarke sneaked a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. 

People were dancing and some were eating. The music was lively and everything felt back in its rightful place. “You have no idea how glad I am that you finally saw our kingdom.” Lexa spoke, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s. “It’s a beautiful kingdom, Lexa. If anything, I am glad you took me here.” The two shared a chaste kiss before they took a break from dancing to start roaming around so they can get to know the people. 

To Clarke’s surprise, Prince Roan was here with someone. “Clarke, I assume you know Roan.” Lexa greeted the prince with a curt nod. “Prince Roan, how lovely to see you once again.” Clarke spoke and let her hand be kissed by Roan - which Lexa rolled her eyes at. Disciplining her queen, Clarke nudged Lexa by her shoulder. 

“Good evening, Princess Clarke. Lexa, same as always. It’s fortunate that you won and not that arrogant bastard.” Roan grumbled and Clarke wholeheartedly agreed. “The poor boy took Clarke to an arena for their date. I can’t blame Clarke for choosing me.” Lexa spoke her voice filled with pride. Clarke chuckled at her antics and nodded, “The other tried to kiss me and got handsy.” Lexa’s eyebrows shot up, remembering that. “Did Lexa do anything to him?” Roan asked, genuinely curious. “I didn’t let her.” Clarke answered which earned her a chuckle from Roan.

“Good to know that our queen is tamed. Well, I must be going now and my date might tire of boredom.” Roan spoke and excused herself from the pair. After a couple more rounds of getting to know people and talking business, an unknown person stopped by in front of them.

“Your Majesty, Princess Clarke, both of you must be thirsty from roaming around and speaking. Please have a drink.” Clarke looked at the person with grateful eyes as she and Lexa accepted the drink. When they were about to take a sip, Anya approached them and covered the cup with her bare hands. 

“Don’t.” 

The unknown person stared at Anya before he ran away all the way to the balcony and took a look back at them, “We will be back for you, Queen Lexa. It seemed we missed one from your family.” The person spoke before jumping down. “Seize him!” Anya shouted, ordering the guards near the balcony window - alerting a few people. “Anya? Care to explain?” Lexa spoke as she took the cup from Clarke’s hand and gave it to Anya. 

“Come, let’s talk privately.” Anya pulled them in the balcony before closing the doors and throwing the contents of the cup by the edge. The pair stayed quiet, side by side with their hands intertwined. “I have been watching that person all night. He moved too quietly and avoided the crowds. I saw him getting two drinks, but he entered alone. He slipped something inside the drinks and I saw him approaching you.” Anya explained with worried eyes, Lexa did mean a lot to her - almost like a little sister. “And by the words that he spoke just now, he could be someone from-” Anya was interrupted by Lexa. 

“Mountweather.” Clarke stilled, and all the blood drained from her face. “Thank you, Anya. For being there for me and protecting me once again. Let me speak to Clarke alone, then we will talk once the night is over.” Lexa spoke, dismissing Anya. Anya hesitated for a few seconds and Clarke shot her a small smile in thanks and to tell her it will be fine. The lady-in-waiting nodded solemnly, before taking her leave.

“Lex?” Clarke asked, her voice sounded scared more than she wanted it. Lexa sat down by a bench and motioned for Clarke to sit next to her. “Are you alright?” The pair asked at the same time. They chuckled at the stupidity and shook their heads. “I’m fine, Clarke. I’m sorry that my family matters are getting in the way of a night meant for you.” Lexa sighed before settling her face in her hands. “No, my love. It’s alright. We’re safe thanks to Anya, and we will be a family soon won’t we? Your problems would be mine and our joys would be shared.” Clarke comforted her queen, wrapping her hands around Lexa’s arm before settling her head on the queen’s shoulder. 

“As always, you’re right. But I want you to know, that I will do everything to keep our soon-to-be family safe. I would lay down my life and my arms to keep you safe, my love.” Lexa, with sincerity in her eyes, faced Clarke. “I know, Lex. We will do this together. You keep me safe, and I you.” Clarke kissed the queen and she only wishes that the kiss conveyed her feelings well enough. 

“Of course. Come now, let’s not miss the celebration. This is the only rest we can get before we have busy days of wedding planning.” And when Lexa mentioned the wedding, Clarke’s face flushed and her heart thumped excitedly. 

* * *

“Are you joking? You failed something as simple as this?!” 

“M-my Lord. I’m sorry, Lexa’s lady-in-waiting saw through me. She is troublesome.”

“I said to blend in with the crowd not separate from it and act suspiciously. Did you at least get our message across, you imbecile?”

“Yes, my Lord.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your understanding. It means so much to me.  
> Lexa's: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/163818505184346112/  
> Clarke's: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/598556606722684341/
> 
> I have three new plots in mind. 2 will most probably be for Clexa. The last one, I am undecided. Do anyone of you know Fleurmione? :>


	16. Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C-can I have some time to think about it?”

Lexa

This is Clarke’s second to the last day in the kingdom and the pair spent most of the time planning for the wedding, The first on their list was the invited guests and who will walk them during the processional. Of course, both of their people are invited to the wedding. Clarke’s entire side of the family would be joining. As for Lexa, probably a few aunts, uncles, distant - very distant cousins, and a few nobles that are on good terms with the kingdom and are close with Lexa. The matter of who would be walking with her is the problem. Abby would be there for Clarke, that’s certain. 

“My mother can walk with you as well? If you wish so.” Clarke offered and rubbed the back of her bare neck. Clarke looked gorgeous in Lexa’s gardens. The sun was kissing her skin, not too harshly. Her blonde hair was tied up in a low bun, a few strands falling down. They were having a picnic in the gardens, a few platters of different snacks were on the blanket, and there were pieces of paper that included the guest list. “Clarke, I would love nothing more. But, it would be such a hassle for Abby to walk back and forth.” Lexa fiddled with her chin, running out of ideas. 

“Maybe Anya could walk with you? You are the queen, so you can do as you please.” Clarke shrugged, taking a small bite out of a croissant.  _ Brilliant. Clarke is brilliant.  _ Lexa’s eyes lit up at the idea, Anya was the closest thing to a family. “Clarke, my love, you are brilliant. Do you know that?” Lexa praised her and kissed her cheek. The princess reddened immediately and tried to cover it up with a “proud” scoff before coughing to change the topic. 

“D-do you really have to wear that all the time now?” Clarke asked, gesturing at the sword placed on her hips. “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, my love. But it is only for precaution, after what happened last time during the ball. We cannot be certain that there won’t be other attempts.” Lexa apologized, understanding how it must be nerve-wracking for Clarke that her fiance is wearing a sword tied to her waist. The queen kissed Clarke’s hand and steered the conversation back to their wedding. 

_ Wedding.  _ It made Lexa’s heart quicken and tighten. She couldn’t believe that she would be marrying someone because she loves them. Lexa has always thought that eventually, she would be marrying out of obligation and duty. When she entered the competition, she entered it with her people and the kingdom in mind, only for it to turn out much better than planned. Lexa won’t have it any other way. 

“Who would be our bridesmaids? Yours would be Raven, right?” Lexa asked, mulling over who would be hers. “What about you? Anya would be walking with you already during your processional.” Clarke nodded and asked er the same. “I was thinking one of my distant cousins, Ontari. I’m sure she won’t mind. We used to be close before.” Lexa answered and watched Clarke’s eyebrow twitch at the unknown name. “Will I meet her before the wedding?” The princess’s head tilted. “Probably not. She has never visited me before, so let’s make the introductions at the wedding instead.” Lexa spoke and leaned her head back on the tree as Clarke leaned back on her chest. 

The pair agreed that the food would be served as a buffet, as always and they would be getting the food and wines from King Charles’s kingdom. Raven would be handling the food tasting (according to Clarke, if it’s the food you can always count on Raven), just as Anya would be handling the invitations and security. The two have already set on the theme of white and red so that it could involve both of the kingdoms’ colors. The only problem now is the venue. 

The two of them have been dancing around the topic, never delving too deep about the details. It was almost a sensitive topic at most - the both of them seemingly have their own biases. “So, uh, what about the venue?” Lexa spoke with a tiny voice, almost afraid to bring it up. 

Lexa, of course, had her own opinion. Personally, she would like it to be held in the Kingdom of Trikru. It would be a great chance for people to see the Kingdom of Trikru in a new light - not just the kingdom ran by a woman that used to sleep around. She wanted to bring back life in this kingdom, let the people find a new reason to celebrate, and trust her once again. She felt that doing so would dissipate the heaviness in the kingdom - the heaviness of losing three members of the royal family all at once. 

“I-I was hoping we could have the wedding back at Kingdom Arkadia. I worry that my mother might get overwhelmed during the trip. It has been a while, for both of us. What about you?” Clarke spoke, her hands fidgeting with Lexa’s. “I, uh, want to have it here. I want to give people the chance to see Trikru in a different light. To give Trikru’s people something to celebrate after quite some time.” Lexa spoke - almost whispered - afraid how Clarke would react when she opposes her. Only to see Clarke nodding in understanding but with a confused and saddened look in her eyes. “C-can I have some time to think about it?” 

This was something new to Lexa when Clarke asked for time. All the queen could do was nod in response as the princess slowly stood up from the blanket, kissed Lexa on the cheek, and walked back inside the castle. Lexa wanted to reach out and be the one that walks her back to her chambers, but all she could do was watch the retreating figure with a defeated look on her face. However, Lexa was certain that they both knew where each other is coming from. All of it stems from losing a loved one: Clarke and her mother never going out much since their loss and Lexa who shut out her people from the doors of her castle and her life after losing her family. 

Lexa stood up as well and started to clean up their things then retreated back inside the castle as well. Anya helped her with a confused look on her face, as she probably saw the princess walking back with a foggy look on her face. When Anya started to question her, the queen changed the topic by asking her lady-in-waiting if she wanted to walk her down the aisle. The look on Anya’s face was priceless, she was somewhere in the middle of crying and punching Lexa for making her cry. A small part of Lexa cheered up when Anya answered her with, “Of course, you stupid idiot. I will walk you down that damned aisle. But I bet people would be looking at me more than at you.” Which Lexa rolled her eyes at.

\-----------------------------------------

The next morning, she was worried when Clarke was not at the table with her. It was her last day in the kingdom after all. Even Raven was nowhere to be seen and that woman was hard to miss. Unfortunately, even Anya was not aware of the two’s current whereabouts. However, her lady-in-waiting told her that their items and bags were still in the chamber.  _ Clarke sure is taking her time. Maybe she just took a stroll around the castle.  _

The pair only arrived around the afternoon. Lexa immediately engulfed Clarke in a hug and kissed her forehead. “I was worried about you! If you were going to take this long, I would have agreed with you already.” Lexa said with a small pout on her face which Clarke gladly kissed away. Much to the queen’s delighted surprise. “She nearly tore off one of the guards’ head when they told her you weren’t in the castle grounds.” Anya spoke from behind her. “Anya, you’re dismissed. Go away.” Lexa shooed her lady-in-waiting before dragging Clarke to her study room. Which was similar to a library but smaller, and it hosted an elegant table and a spinning chair in the middle of the room, in front of a tall window. 

The queen eagerly sat down with Clarke on the couch and face the blonde with worried eyes. “I wouldn’t know what I would do with myself if the Mountweather Kingdom has gotten to you.” Lexa admitted with a saddened look on her face, looking down at her own hands. Clarke grabbed her fumbling hands and kissed them, “I was going around your kingdom. And I understood more where you are coming from, the people were shocked seeing me outside, they thought the ball was a one-time thing. And I also wanted to spend some time outside while waiting for my mother’s letter.” 

“Your mother’s letter…?” Lexa was confused now. 

“Yesterday, when I left you - and I’m really sorry about that - I wrote a letter to my mom with regards to how she feels about traveling again. I received her letter when I was on my way back here and I’m not exaggerating when I say that if a letter could speak - her letter would be shouting at me. She said she could not believe that I thought she was weak like that. She even went far as to say that she could beat me in a race.” Clarke spoke sheepishly, hiding her face behind her hands. Lexa was laughing loudly at Abigail’s words before she calmed down and removed Clarke’s hand from her face. 

“My love, I’m sure that your mother understands your worries. Do not fret about it.” Lexa spoke and kissed the princess on her forehead. Clarke smiled at her gratefully and the queen was happy that Clarke was smiling at her once again. “I would still like to see Abby beat you in a race.” Lexa joked which earned her a groan and a soft punch on her arm. The queen laughed heartily once again. “The wedding will take place here then,” Clarke mentioned and kissed Lexa fully on the lips. The queen fought back a groan as a hand slipped on her neck and tugged at the hair behind. Lexa’s hand rested on Clarke’s waist and gripped it tightly to not lose herself. Clarke pulled back from her and said, 

“My mother also mentioned that I can extend my stay here so we can prepare for the wedding better.” The princess’s eyes darkened and all Lexa could do was gulp.

\---------------------------------------

After being rudely interrupted by Anya and Raven, Clarke giggled as Lexa groaned when their lady-in-waitings repeatedly knocked on the door. The pair started to get on with their wedding planning, almost unwillingly until Anya reminded them that the sooner they get it over with, the sooner the two can get their hands on each other.

So in the next five days, they planned and planned. On the first day, they were individually taken to different rooms so they can choose their outfits for the wedding. The pair agreed that Lexa would wear red and Clarke white. As soon as they were finished, the two teased each other with little hints of what their outfits looked like. Of course, Lexa had to end it with, “It would be stripped off you in the night anyways.” The queen didn’t miss the not-so-subtle blush on Clarke’s face at the innuendo. 

On the second day, Abby arrived with a big smile on her face, having to travel once again. The mother also didn’t miss the opportunity to berate Clarke once again for thinking that she could not handle a mere six-hour journey to Trikru. The princess profusely apologized once again and went back to planning. On this day, they chose the flowers that would be held by the two of them and their bridesmaids. After being asked by Clarke regarding the best combinations of flowers aesthetically, the queen gladly indulged her in a tour inside the castle’s garden once more. Lexa did the flower arrangements herself along with Clarke’s opinion. 

On the third day, they were having table and dance rehearsals. According to Abby, the two of them would be in the center of the people’s eyes so they need to practice their table etiquettes and dance skills once again. Much to the older queen’s annoyance, the pair was too touchy. Be it a small rub on the waist, or hands slipping lower than intended - Abby can’t still ignore the fact that the two were dancing well together. The two were gliding on the ballroom with such ease and elegance as if communicating in their heads about which direction to go and when to turn. Lexa led Clarke in time with the music - every turn, every dip - everything was in time. Clarke would also lead Lexa with good timing - when the queen makes a mistake or moving too much - she would sternly correct the queen to the point that it seemed like the mistake was a part of their dance. On the last two days, the pair just rested and double-checked on everything.

And on the night before the wedding, Lexa was walking Clarke back to her chambers. “I cannot wait to forever call you mine, Clarke,” Lexa admitted, in hushed tones, afraid to break the mood. “Every night, I will still walk you back to the chambers even if it will be shared between the two of us then.” Lexa, as always, being the gentlewoman. “I cannot wait to sleep and wake in your arms, Lexa. For the brief moments I experienced it, I did not want to leave your arms.” Clarke blushed at both her and Lexa’s quiet yet wholehearted admissions. Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand and said,

“Sleep well, my love. We have a long day tomorrow. And then, a lifetime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. This story is just basically a whole buncha fluff lol - we will get to the good parts later.


	17. A Lifetime of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

“You better not fail this. If you are truly a prince, steal the princess from that abomination. It’s the only way we can weaken her will and pride.” 

“Yes, my Lord.”

“If you cannot, there are other  _ means _ .”

* * *

Clarke 

After the queen walked her to her chambers, the princess could hardly sleep last night - barely a wink. She turned and twisted, curled up like a ball, and squealed into her hands. Her heart wouldn’t settle down and her mind kept on racing.  _ What will she look like? Probably dashing as always. What will she say in her vows? Oh god! The vows. Did I ready mine? I think I did. I definitely did.  _

_ “It will be stripped off you, anyways.”  _

Before Clarke could think any further than that, she covered herself in her blanket and disciplined her mind.  _ Alright, Clarke. Please for the love of God, sleep already.  _ So the princess did try to sleep - but after a few minutes, her body would jolt awake. Her mind would race, Clarke would shut it down and force herself to sleep. Needless to say, Clarke was already up before Raven could wake her.

“Seems like someone is excited. Did you even get any sleep?” Raven chuckled at the princess who was already sitting up in her bed eating a light breakfast. “Barely. I wanna get it over with already, I just want to be with Lexa officially.” Clarke was nearly trembling in excitement. “Yes, yes. I’m very much aware. Come, you need to prepare so we can get this over with already.” The lady-in-waiting grabbed the plates from Clarke and set them aside, before dragging the blonde up. 

To their surprise, Queen Abigail walked in with a huge smile on her face but her eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall. “Oh, Clarke. I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown so much in these few weeks.” Abigail hugged her daughter tight, sniffed, and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Thank you, mother. That means so much coming from you. But uh, what are you doing here?” Clarke sniffed the words of her mom, sinking in. “I’m here to help you prepare, of course. I need to make sure my daughter looks ravishing on her wedding day.” Abigail said as she let go of Clarke and urged Raven to start preparing Clarke with her. The princess beamed at her mom and let herself be pampered for her big day.

Surprisingly, Clarke did not choose a dress that hung off her shoulder, rather this time it was a v-neck with puffy see-through sleeves made of lace and chiffon. The lower half spreads out down the floor, dragging as she walks. Her hair was tied the usual way, just two small braids meeting in the middle as the rest of her hair lies on her shoulder. She was not wearing any crown because later on, she would be crowned as Kingdom Trikru’s queen. Queen Abigail handed her the bouquet that was a mix of reds and whites, Clarke did not bother with the names as long as it looked good with her and Lexa. 

Abigail marveled at her daughter. Looking astounded and proud, she could hardly believe that she conceived the woman in front of her now - independent and kind. The queen dismissed Raven with thanks and faced Clarke. “Your father would be so proud of you. I bet he would be crying more than I am now.” Abigail sniffed as she took Clarke’s hands. The princess laughed softly in agreement.  _ He was an emotional person. Most would think that it would be bad for someone leading, but if anything, it made him empathize with the people he longed to help.  _

“Lexa is a lucky woman. She better treat you right.” Abigail huffed, trying to cover up the fact that she was in tears. “Mother… She already does. You’ve seen it with your eyes. Come, let’s go before we miss my own wedding.” Clarke wiped her mother’s tears away, hugged her one last time, and smiled brightly at her. 

They navigated through the walls and with every step they took it drummed against Clarke’s ear. The wedding would be held right outside the castle. Both Lexa and Clarke felt that the throne room cannot house both their people. For them to avoid seeing each other in such an open space, Lexa went ahead first. The processional will go as follows: Lexa as queen will go in first with Anya, followed by their bridesmaids, the flower girls, the ring bearer (Claire happily obliged to be the ring bearer), and then Clarke with her mother. This line of people will be coming from the castle, down the stairs, and along the aisle. 

Clarke and her mother reached the end of the line, Clarke’s line of sight was blocked continuously so she couldn’t see what Lexa looked like. She only saw a glimpse of the familiar brown waves. Which was enough for Clarke’s heart so start hammering like crazy. Nora,  _ the poor woman,  _ was handling the bustling people and the people in line for the processional. “We’re missing one. Where is Princess Ontari?” Asked the woman.

“Right here.” An unfamiliar voice spoke, and Clarke turned around to face the source. “So, you’re Princess Clarke.” The way Ontari spoke reminded her of Bellamy, the teasing tone in her title. Clarke nodded and extended her hand, “Princess Ontari. Lexa has made mention of you. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman only stared at Clarke’s hand before ignoring her and falling in line. “How charming.” Her mother scoffed next to her and Clarke shrugged. “Princess Clarke. I’m so excited for you. I know how much you’ve been waiting for this.” Raven spoke as she too fell in line right in front of Clarke. “Raven! You look lovely. Thank you for doing this for me.” Clarke thanked her lady-in-waiting and best friend. Raven was about to say something when they were interrupted by the music, indicating the start of the processional. 

_ This is it.  _ Clarke’s heart nearly leaped out of her throat as the starting note of the music played. She could barely wait to see how Lexa looked like. Other than that, the princess was nervous that she had to profess her love for Lexa in front of all these people. But she was excited, that finally, she was going to marry someone as wonderful as Lexa. 

The line started moving and the people started to disperse to take their seats. Clarke could feel her legs shaking, she was glad that she has her mother next to her as a support. Abigail gave her an encouraging smile as they started to walk. Soon enough, all heads turned to her and they gasped at how the princess looked so regal and beautiful.

But all Clarke care about was how Lexa was going to look at her. She met the familiar green eyes, that now looked at her with so much love and admiration. That now looked at her with eyes brimming with tears. Clarke was not surprised when she too felt the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall if she so much blinked it away. All she could see was Lexa and how beautiful she looked - much beautiful now that Clarke knew that that woman is going to be married to her. Clarke knew that she would rule the heavens and earth with this woman.

When Clarke and her mother stopped in front of Lexa, Abigail shared a few words with Lexa before handing Clarke to her with a proud smile. The princess took that time to look at Lexa. The younger queen had a crown, her official crown - a gold one with red rubies. And her dress, it was breathtaking. The queen seemed to have a liking for dresses with capes. Clarke intertwined her arm with Lexa’s as they walked up to the altar. The pair could barely take their eyes off of each other, but the officiator cleared his throat. The two now faced the officiator sheepishly and Lexa motioned for him to start. Clarke and Lexa faced one another and held hands. 

“ Friends, family, and loved ones, we have been invited here today to share with Her Majesty Queen Lexa and Her Highness, Princess Clarke a very memorable moment in their lives. In a competition, Queen Lexa has won the hand of Princess Clarke. In the short time they have spent together, we as witnesses, have seen how much they value and love one another. And now, as an obligation and choice, they decide to live their lives together as partners for their lifetime.” As the officiator says his introductions, the two couldn’t help but send playful smiles at each other and squeeze each other’s hands in comfort. 

“Before we start, is there anyone who wishes to oppose this partnership and marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” The officiator paused for quite some time. A black hooded figure stood up from the seats and spoke in such a terrifying voice, “I oppose it. No one should be married to an abomination like Lexa.” People gasped at the unknown figure. The unwelcomed person took down his hood and the gasps doubled. 

_ Bellamy. Of course, he’d be the one to oppose.  _ In large strides, he walked up to the altar with a sword extended. He waved it around as people tried to approach him. Once he was in front of them, he reached out to Clarke and was about to grab the princess, before a sword was pointed to his neck. “Touch her and you will regret it. You know how this turned out before” Lexa spoke with such venom in her voice. Bellamy smirked before he backed down and grabbed Queen Abigail, locking her in his arms and pointing the sword at her neck. Using her as a shield he nicked her neck and drew blood. 

“So what is it going to be,  _ Your Majesty? _ ” Bellamy spoke, and Clarke shivered at how sinister his voice sounded. “Don’t hurt her! Please, you can do anything you want. Just let her go.” The princess begged. “Really now? Then come here to me. And tell your abomination of a queen to bow down before me.” The prince smirked. Abigail scowled at the man holding her in place. 

The whole place was quiet. The people were stuck in their places, glued to their seats unsure of what to do. When Clarke was about to walk, Lexa held her in place. “Do not walk closer to that deranged man.” The queen whispered in her ear. Clarke trembled in fear and looked at Lexa pleadingly. The queen merely smiled down at her before Bellamy shouted in pain. 

To Clarke’s surprise, there was a small throwing knife stabbed in Bellamy’s leg. Looking to her side, Lexa has her arm extended. The left one holding Clarke’s waist and the right extended. Abigail immediately took the chance to break free from the man and punch him in the face. “Seize this man and him. I will deal with his parents.” The older queen spoke and sat down back in her seat. Several guards went and grabbed Bellamy. “This is not over! He will come for you and wage war in your kingdom!” The prince shouted as he thrashed around. At this point, no one wanted to believe him. Except, this warning sent chills down Anya, Clarke, and Lexa’s spines. 

“No one will dare mess with my daughter and her wife. You will face me.” Queen Abigail added before motioning to continue the ceremony. Clarke could almost feel the crowds tremble in fear as Lexa said her thanks. 

“Better not mess with your heart huh, my queen?” Lexa spoke as she guided Clarke back to the altar. Clarke let out a small laugh, still shaking from what happened. “Nothing will hurt you and our family as long as I live, Clarke.” Lexa reassured her and gave her forehead a brief kiss. Clarke smiled up at Lexa before the pair looked at the officiator expectantly. 

He cleared his throat and let out a big sigh as if processing what just happened. “Uh, now that we have expressed our opinions, please give me the ring.” The officiator smiled uncomfortably. Claire went up the altar in slow steps, scared of what has happened in front of her. Lexa bent down so that she was eye-level with the little girl. “Hey there, Claire. You were very brave today. Thank you for coming today.” Lexa spoke with a comforting smile on her face. Claire gave her a small smile, giving the rings to the officiator before hugging Lexa and Clarke’s leg. “You’ll protect us, right?” Claire’s little voice nearly broke Clarke’s heart so the princess bent down as well. “The both of us will, Claire. We will all protect one another.” Clarke spoke before the three hugged one another. The little girl smiled up at them and she skipped her way down the altar. 

The pair stood up as they face one another and gave each other reassuring smiles. “As the couple exchange wedding rings, we act as witnesses to their vows. Princess Clarke if you please.” The officiator encouraged Clarke as he gave her the ring. The pair just chose gold wedding rings - opting for simplicity and nothing too extravagant. Clarke let out a huge shaky sigh before saying her vows:

  
  


“When I saw you enter Arkadia’s castle, late and proud, I knew from then on I would choose you. Every other suitor was no match, as you exceeded expectations again and again. You were not just my great expectation - you pushed to be more than that. I saw you as a person - as Lexa during the competition and I loved you. Then I saw you as a queen and leader to your people - and I loved you more than it was possible. I vow to be yours, and truly only yours. As I have been yours from the day I met you. In sickness and in health - I vow to take care of you just as I have nursed your injuries during the competition. For richer or for poorer: I vow to be by your side as we make decisions for our kingdoms as I stand next to you, finally as your queen.” 

By the time Clarke finished her vows, everyone around them was crying - more so the two women on the altar. Clarke slipped on Lexa’s wedding ring on her left ring finger as Lexa composed herself for her wedding vow: 

“Clarke, I promised to tell you what quotation from the book you let me borrow was my favorite once I have won you over. So now, in front of all these people, let me tell you. ‘ I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.’ Clarke, I will continue to love you despite the discouragement we receive from people. In the face of lies and judgment, I will hold on to one thing that I know is true. My love for you. It is a love that I wish will last you several lifetimes, one that I wish will find you in the next. I swear fealty to you, Clarke of Kingdom Arkadia. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people.” Lexa finished and Clarke was sobbing as the queen slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

The officiator smiled at them brightly, before continuing. “By the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Trikru, I now pronounce you partners for life. Queen Lexa and Queen Clarke of Trikru!” The officiator spoke and grabbed the crown similar to Lexa’s and put it on Clarke’s head. “You may now kiss each other.” He added one last time and the pair immediately grabbed one another and kissed. 

A kiss full of love and promises - and maybe some salty tears. The people cheered for them and Abigail continued to sob as she stood up clapping for both of them. For quite some time, it seemed like it was just the two of them. The cheers muffled as they parted from one another and stared at each other with loving eyes. Thankfully, Abigail, Anya, and Raven took the attention from the pair as they led the crowds to the ballroom for the after-party. 

“You are now officially my queen, my love.” Lexa spoke, grinning like a mad man. “And I’m proud to be called as such.” Clarke answered, her smile matching Lexa’s. They took each other’s hands and made their way to the ballroom. 

_ Here’s to a lifetime of us, Lexa.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying. I had to search for the part where Lexa bows before Clarke on The 100. It just hurt me all over again. I hope everyone enjoyed reading their vows. My heart ached writing it. As always their outfits:
> 
> Lexa: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/449937819022271197/  
> Clarke: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/556264991479858802/


	18. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We don’t have to do anything tonight, Clarke. Or even within the three days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER = Changed rating.

Lexa

As much as Lexa wanted to enjoy her wedding, the threatening words of Bellamy ringed inside her head like the tolling bells of their kingdom’s tower. At the moment, everyone was seated in the ballroom. Some people have left, as they only wanted to witness the wedding and some only arrived now. Most likely for the feast prepared for the night. Anya made sure that this time, every single person that entered the ballroom was patted down for weapons or unknown vials. Out of everyone, Lexa, Anya, and a few trusted guards were the only ones equipped with swords. 

“Are you seriously spacing out on our wedding, my love?” Clarke poked her sides and pouted playfully. “I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to. I was worried about the incident earlier.” Lexa kissed her wife’s pout away and smiled. _Her wife._ Lexa could barely believe that she would get to this point. A loving partner next to her, and a justice-minded ruler at that. “Come now, my queen. We shouldn’t ponder over it too much, let’s enjoy our night with our people and loved ones.” Clarke reached for her hand as they walked to the middle of the room, ready to have their first dance as wife and wife. 

And although there were about hundreds of eyes focused on them, all Lexa could see was Clarke’s blue ones. As if its hue got its color from the Seven Seas that met the sky. If eyes could speak, Lexa could only wish that her love is being conveyed. They twisted and twirled to the gentle music, as more and more people joined them in the middle. 

Soon enough, the atmosphere turned from sweet and romantic, to festive and cheery. The couple took their leave from the dance floor and went around to talk to different people. “My queen, I believe it’s time for you to meet Ontari.” Lexa spoke as she saw the princess walking towards them. “We have met in the processional.” Clarke spoke and Lexa did not miss the tight-lipped smile her wife offered her.

“Ontari, how lovely that you could attend my wedding.” The brunette queen smiled at her cousin and gestured at Clarke, “I believe you have met my wife, this is Clarke of Kingdom Arkadia. Clarke, love, this is Ontari.” Clarke extended her arm, intending to shake hands with the princess. The latter only bowed her head and muttered, “A pleasure,” before taking her leave. Lexa was utterly confused with her cousin’s behavior. It might have been a few years sure, but they were once close. They grew up together and took classes with one another. Lexa shrugged it off, for now, maybe her cousin just didn’t feel close to her as she did before. 

“I’m sorry for how she acted, Clarke. I have no idea what’s going on with her. We used to be closer than this.” Lexa apologized, even she was dumbfounded by her cousin. “It’s no problem, Lexa. I see my mother beckoning us over, come on.” Clarke offered her a reassuring smile and a hand softly squeezing her own. Lexa’s worries immediately diminished. 

  
  


Abigail immediately wrapped the couple in a warm embrace, her smile never wavering from her face the whole night. “Mother, what is it?” Clarke chuckled as the older queen let them go. Lexa was surprised when Abigail produced a key from her small satchel, she was not expecting that. The blonde next to her gasped in recognition at the key - with tears pooling in her eyes. “Is this-” 

“Your father’s key to our cabin. Yes.” Abigail filled in for her. “M-mother… What is this for?” Clarke was sniffling but there was a small smile evident on her face. “Consider it my gift to you, newly married couples.” The mother winked at the both of them and left the key in Clarke’s hand. Before she disappeared in the crowds, she shouted:

“I expect grandchildren, Lexa! You better leave now or I will have your head. I will handle all these people.” The pair only could blush under the amused gazes of the people that are now parting to offer a path for the couple. “Well, my queen. Shall we?” Lexa chuckled and offered her arm. “We shall, I won’t have it in my conscience that my own mother beheaded you.” Clarke laughed softly before intertwining her arm around Lexa’s offered one. 

To their surprise, Anya has already called a carriage for them by the gates. “Good evening, Your Majesties. Congratulations once again. Queen Abigail has ordered the carriage to drop you off and come back for you in three days. As the place is secluded well, it will be private and well-hidden. No guards are posted unless you wish so.” Anya, despite her professional tone, winked at the pair. Both queens blushed profusely and just shook their heads before thanking Anya. 

Lexa guided Clarke into the carriage before following suit, her mind already jumbled and her heart lurching from her throat. When they settled inside, Anya spoke to the coachman to start moving. As soon as they jerked forward, Lexa was losing herself in Clarke’s perfumes being in such proximity to her now queen. “S-So,” Lexa coughed, “How long does it take to get there?” The brunette queen asked as she felt Clarke’s hand on her arm, clutching it tightly. 

“An hour or so.” Clarke answered her to which she hummed in understanding. _For someone who used to sleep around, your confidence is surely wavering in front of Clarke, Lexa._ The queen spoke to herself and gulped as the air around them was heavy - with what? Lexa was unsure. They were both quiet, never made too much movement - afraid to startle or scare each other. “Lexa? Anything on your mind?” Clarke spoke, breaking the silence which Lexa was thankful for. The brunette could hear the nervousness in Clarke’s voice. 

“Nothing. I just can’t believe I’m nervous. It makes me look weak.” Lexa laughed dryly, directed more towards herself. “You’re never weak in my eyes, Lexa. Not with how you protected me earlier.” Clarke smiled shyly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Lexa smiled fondly at Clarke. _Alright, Lexa. Woman up._

“We don’t have to do anything tonight, Clarke. Or even within the three days.” The queen assured her wife. Clarke took some time before answering and Lexa felt anxious as to what was going on in Clarke’s mind.

“I-I want to.” 

Lexa nearly missed it - if their surroundings were not quiet she would not have heard it. Hearing this made Lexa’s heart rate triple in speed, flashes of Clarke writhing on the bed flashed through her mind. _Oh god._ Lexa schooled herself as the throbbing ache between her legs made itself known. She saw the determined look on Clarke’s face. _Woman up, Lexa!_

The queen smiled lovingly at her wife before pulling Clarke into her arms. “How is this, Clarke? Is this alright?” Lexa looked at Clarke’s eyes to look for any hint of uncertainty. As much as Lexa wanted to put Clarke on her lap, the blonde’s wedding dress was too puffy. When Clarke nodded, Lexa took her face in her hands and asked her, “Can I kiss you, my love?” The blonde only nodded once again and leaned in to meet Lexa halfway. 

When their lips met, it was different than their previous ones. This one ignited an unknown fire within them, one that burned their skins in fiery passion. It was urgent and needy, but it was loving and caring. It was fast-paced and rough, but it was kind and understanding. Lexa slid her tongue on Clarke’s bottom lip and was instantaneously granted permission. As if it was waiting, eagerly. 

For what seemed like hours, but are only minutes the couple kissed fervently. Clarke was trembling in her arms with what Lexa hoped was anticipation. Clarke’s hand started to dangerously travel along Lexa’s inner thigh - getting closer and closer to Lexa’s hardening member. The wandering hand traced lightly the length of her cock. It turned Lexa on ten-fold, seeing how Clarke was so confident in touching her. _She knows it’s all for her._

The hand disappeared - much to Lexa’s disappointment - when they felt that the carriage was slowing down. Clarke let out a high yelp when she realized her hand has been wandering on its own. Lexa looked at her wife with lust-filled eyes that she hoped dissipated the blonde’s worries. Unfortunately, the coachman might have to see Lexa in such a state. When they came to a full stop, Lexa went down first and held her hand out for Clarke to take as she went down. The coachman told them that he will be picking them up from here after three days. The pair eagerly thanked the man and went on their way. 

The two of them had to walk a bit more to reach the cabin, it was hard for carriages to reach. When they stopped in front of it, Lexa marveled at the sight. Before the cabin’s door was a patio with wooden furniture that made it look homey and a canopy by the side. They went up the small number of steps before Clarke unlocked the door. 

It was surprisingly clean. “Mother must have had it cleaned.” Clarke answered her unspoken question before walking towards the fireplace. She lit up the fireplace and Lexa found the place to be large with many rooms as the warm light illuminated the living room. Clarke started to undress which made Lexa immediately turn her back away. “C-Clarke.” 

Clarke’s laugh filled the room and whispered, “Come help me take this off, silly. Didn’t you say this would be ripped off me anyway?” Clarke’s voice was laced with shyness and lust that Lexa’s knees trembled. The brunette queen faced Clarke and was awed at the sight. Clarke was looking at her over her shoulder. The dress was slightly loosened, making the sleeves hang off her shoulders as Clarke held it up by arms to prevent it from completely falling. The soft fire illuminated her skin, and to Lexa, she looked like an angel. 

In slow sure steps, Lexa made her way to Clarke standing behind her. Lexa embraced Clarke from behind and grabbed her arms. The brunette slowly peeled Clarke’s arms from her front as the dress slowly slid down, pooling by her feet. Clarke now stood in front of her, with only her undergarments on. Lexa kissed the bare shoulder in front of her as Clarke’s breath hitched feeling warm lips touch her cold shoulder. Lexa turned Clarke around to face her as Clarke looked at her with eyes filled with intensity and love. The queen helped her lover step out of her dress before shy hands started to pick on her own dress. 

Lexa understood and let herself be stripped down to her undergarments. Clarke’s hands were fumbling so Lexa helped her and stepped out of her own dress. The brunette caught Clarke’s shaking hands and kissed them. “Lead the way, my love.”

They walked their way to a large room it had a bed in the middle with a bouquet of roses on it. The pair took it and smiled at each other. It was another gift from Clarke’s mother. Once they set it aside, Lexa guided Clarke to lie down on the bed, with the brunette’s hand always by Clarke’s head. When Clarke was settled, Lexa kneeled between the blonde’s legs her arms on either side of Clarke’s head. Their faces were inches from another as their eyes conveyed questions. Their lips met in a soft manner, a gentle and loving conversation between two people. 

As they kissed more urgently, they stripped each other bare. Wishing to see each other fully for the first time. And when they did, their fervent kiss came to a halt. Eyeing each other up and down, drinking in the sight of one another. Lexa kissed the blonde - a peck, before trailing her lips down the pale neck before her, nipping on it softly. Clarke moaned softly and that sound didn’t escape Lexa’s ear as it sent jolts of excitement went down her spine, and her cock twitched. She would do anything to hear it again. 

Lexa only trailed lower from then on, biting the blonde’s collarbones and sucking on the skin leaving a dark bruise. The action elicited a gasp from the woman below her as Clarke started to buck her hips against Lexa’s erection. The latter groaned and bit her even harshly again, Clarke stilled her hips and whimpered in anticipation. “Please, Lexa.” It did wonders to Lexa, with how her lover was sounding. 

The brunette tugged on Clarke’s nipple with her teeth as her fingers toyed with the other. The queen left marks all over Clarke’s chest, light pink bruises all over. While she was doing this, the blonde was writhing below her, tugging on her hair and arching her back beautifully. “Touch me, please, my love. My queen.” Clarke begged her and Lexa immediately granted that. Her tongue poked out, sliding down from Clarke’s stomach down to her inner thighs. Lexa sucked on it gently before kissing Clarke’s clit gently. The blonde gasped, and Lexa started sliding a finger down her lover’s wet folds earning her a long dragging moan from Clarke. Lexa gave an experimental lick on Clarke’s clit which made Clarke husk out an “Oh, god. More!” Lexa happily obliged. 

The queen then started to lap on Clarke’s clit with no remorse. Softly purring as the hand tugging on her hair started to scratch on her scalp. This seemed to be more pleasurable to Clarke as it made her moans grow a bit louder. “I-Inside, please, Lexa.” The woman below her gasped out. Lexa gently entered Clarke with one finger with ease as the blonde’s hips moved to meet her finger. When Lexa noticed that Clarke was comfortable enough, she inserted another - and then another. 

Lexa moved her fingers, in and out, at a steady pace. How she wished it was her inside Clarke, but for now, her queen’s pleasure comes first. At this point, Clarke was letting out loud moans of pleasure. Lexa felt her fingers being sucked in, the walls throbbing against her digits. If anyone was near the cabin, they could hear Clarke - their princess, their queen spouting Lexa’s name again and again. This egged Lexa on, her fingers gaining speed and Clarke was a moaning mess. “Lexa! I’m going to-” 

“Let go. Come for me, my queen.” Lexa spoke against Clarke and the cabin silenced for a second - before Clarke arched her back and came shouting strings of Lexa’s name, ‘oh gods’, and profanities. Hearing such sounds from Clarke made her cock throb with need and she started to stroke it lazily. Licking up Clarke’s come, she hummed in delight before looking at the woman before her. Clarke looked at her with shyness, after coming undone in front of her. Lexa smiled and went up to kiss the woman to ease her worries. When they pulled away, Clarke was looking at her expectantly.

“Are you sure, Clarke? It is your first time, after all.” Lexa whispered, her forehead resting on Clarke’s. “I’m certain. But I’m scared that I won’t make you feel good like the others before me.” Clarke spoke but with uncertainty as she avoided the green eyes. Lexa’s heart broke at the confession. “Clarke, look at me please.” The queen spoke, seeking for Clarke’s blue ones. When they met each other’s gazes Lexa spoke once again, “Erase any trace or hints of their skins that used to be against me and replace it with yours.” She grabbed Clarke’s hands and rested them behind her back, then her thighs, and wrapped them around their waist, letting Clarke feel her hardening arousal. 

Clarke looked at her with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. “I will.” She answered before gripping Lexa’s back tightly. “Gently, my queen.” Clarke whispered as they searched each other’s faces for any signs of discomfort. “Gently.” Lexa lined her member on Clarke’s entrance and pushed slowly. The grip on her back tightened and she felt nails digging on her back. Once the tip was in, the pair let out a relieved sigh. When Clarke nodded at her in encouragement, Lexa inched herself slowly bottoming out. Once she was fully sheathed, the pair let out groans of approval. After a few moments of getting used to Lexa’s size, Clarke’s hip started to move wanting more of the brunette.

Lexa moved her hips and she groaned at the feeling of Clarke around her. It was warm, velvety, and moist. The walls constantly contracted around her member, making her arms give out and rest on her elbows. After withholding herself from pleasure, she was bound to come soon. Clarke moaning in her ear was not helping her too. The blonde was moaning her name like a mantra, and it drove Lexa crazy. She shifted her position and hit the specific bundle of nerves inside of Clarke. The woman below her shouted her name so loud, she stopped her movements. 

“Clarke? Are you alright, my love?” Lexa worried as she started to pull out. “A-again. Please, Lexa. Don’t stop.” Clarke begged her, the blonde’s hand was gripping Lexa’s back tightly they were both certain it would leave scratch marks. The walls around her member tightened even more as if preventing her from pulling out. Lexa started to move again and continued to hit the same spot before. Clarke was moaning even louder now. Even if you weren’t within the vicinity, you might even hear it. 

“My love, together, please. I want it inside.” Clarke mewled, her voice so hypnotizing to Lexa as the latter grunted her approval. Lexa felt the familiar fire pooling in her abdomen. “Clarke, you feel so good around me. You’re taking it so well. Come with me, my love.” With a few more thrusts, the blonde beneath her was shaking and the sight alone made Lexa come undone. Lexa shouted her pleasure as white spots filled her vision and her cock continued to pulse ropes of her seed inside Clarke. The tiny trembles from Clarke indicated that she came again because of Lexa’s cum inside her.

Once they have both calmed down from their high, Lexa pulled out from Clarke which earned her a whine. “We have the next few days, my love. But now, we need to rest.” Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde’s forehead. 

“I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, please tell me how I did. I hope I did all the wait some justice. If there are some mistakes or concerns please tell me, I will change it :) I have not double checked this lol


	19. Let's Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your Majesties. I apologize to do this right after your honeymoon, but I bear bad news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for missing a day aaa ;-; The last chapter just took a lot of energy for me haha

Clarke

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through the cabin windows. The blonde woke up with a smile on her face. Her whole body was sated and she has never felt this calm. She could hardly believe that she went with her whole life not being in Lexa’s arms. The latter had her arms wrapped around Clarke protectively, snuggled into her hair as if her life depended on it. Clarke tried to untangle herself from the warmth slowly since she wanted to cook something nice for Lexa. Her attempt only made the brunette hug her tighter and rouse her from her sleep. 

Clarke sighed defeatedly as Lexa’s eyes started to flutter open. The blonde was astounded by the sight before her as Lexa’s eyes looked even greener under the soft sunlight. The rays gently kissed the bare skin before her. Clarke gave in to her temptation to kiss the bare shoulder before her and was given a soft moan followed by a “good morning.”

When the blonde scooted closer to kiss her wife good morning, her thigh rubbed against something hard. It elicited a moan from the queen but Lexa immediately apologized. “Well, good morning to you as well.” Clarke chuckled. “I-I apologize. It’s something that happens every morning.” Lexa was about to stand up when Clarke reached for her arm and glared dangerously. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Oh, uh… To take care of it.” Lexa answered sheepishly, a hand covering her member - well, a hand _trying_ to cover. Clarke could still see most of it, the veins bulging and the tip oozing with wetness. Clarke took this as a grave offense against her pride, “Am I not satisfying you enough, my queen?” The blonde sat up, letting the covers fall off her torso and a playful hand on her chest to show mock offense. Clarke didn’t miss it when Lexa’s eyes trailed down for a brief second, a whimper falling from her lips. “N-No, Clarke. It’s not that. It’s just that-”

“Well, show me then.” Clarke cut her off and Lexa’s head tilted in confusion. “Show you what…” The brunette asked, sitting back down on the bed. “Show me that I can satisfy you.” Clarke challenged the woman in front of her as the blonde beckoned Lexa with a finger. It seemed that the statement did something to the latter, whose eyes were suddenly hazed with lust. Lexa crawled towards her, it sent chills down her spine and a spark of arousal to her core. “As you wish, my queen.” 

The three days spent there were very eventful. Aside from the fact that they probably did it on every surface, the couple also found the time to go out and hunt their food. Thanks to the hunting gears hidden in the master bedroom, the pair spent time outside of the cabin but never strayed too far. Clarke happily showed her wife the lake where Clarke used to fish with her father as her mother would look on at the two, making sure that they were both safe. They fished for food there as well as swam in the chilling waters. There were too many times that Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and ground her hips on the brunette’s cock. It all ended up in the cabin’s bathroom, with Clarke pushed up against the wall and Lexa having her way with her.

It was safe to say that the pair was satisfied and they will be shocked if Clarke wouldn’t be pregnant. Now that they have experienced how it was to be in each other’s arms, it was going to be hard to keep their hands off of each other. As the pair met up with the coachman that dropped them off, they reluctantly walked closer to the carriage as they knew what was waiting for them back home - reality.

The coachman opened the door for them and coughed to get their attention. “Your Majesties. I apologize to do this right after your honeymoon, but I bear bad news.” Clarke felt her heart rate pick up as Lexa froze in place, waiting for the man to continue speaking. The coachman fidgeted from where he stood, “T-the castle has been sabotaged. It was only the throne room but the thrones have been destroyed and the family crests on the castle’s doors were slashed.” 

Clarke felt her mouth dry as another threat to their kingdom showed up. “The guards that were guarding the doors outside were punched unconscious. The guards inside, however, were unconscious because they passed out. The only evidence we found is the same smoke bombs that made the room’s inhabitants unconscious. There was also a letter, but only Anya has seen it. Refusing anyone to see it aside from you, as she said.” As Clarke listened to him explain, she felt the vomit rise to her throat that she forced down. She can’t fathom how Lexa must be feeling now. 

The woman next to her simply thanked the man for telling her as she guided Clarke inside the carriage. As soon as they were settled, the carriage moved forward and Clarke watched as different emotions crossed Lexa’s eyes. “My love.” Clarke got her attention by grabbing her hands. “I can feel your worrying. What’s on your mind?” 

“Clarke. I don’t mind the fact that the thrones and crests were destroyed, they could easily be replaced. But the threat this poses to our people? It would cause severe unrest. Just as I have only started mending my relationship with my people, this happens.” Lexa rested her forehead on their entwined hands. “Lex, my love. They have stayed by your side all those years they thought you have abandoned them, they will not abandon you now.” Clarke tried to ease her queen’s worries. 

“I worry about you too. What if they use you against me? What if, if you do get pregnant, they use our child against me? Clarke, I would let everything go to waste just to keep you and our future children safe. “ The queen kissed her hands and Clarke felt her trembling breath. “Lexa, as your queen I will fight by your side. If I bear a child, I will fight by your side.” 

Lexa huffed in annoyance, “I will not let you out of the castle to fight with you bearing our child. But I will let you take the reigns with internal affairs, battle plans, and such. Is that fair to you?” Clarke could only nod with an eye roll but reminded her queen that it was still uncertain and it will take a few weeks before they would know. “My love, it would be a surprise if you aren’t with the number of times we did it.” Lexa winked her way and Clarke could only blush in response. 

Despite the two teasing around, they knew that once they got home, they were bound to talk with Lexa’s advisors along with Queen Abigail. They wanted things to be light for now in the carriage as the atmosphere that would be waiting for them back home would be heavy and unsettling.

The people looked on as their carriage arrived back in Kingdom Trikru. Various emotions could be seen in them, hope, trust, fear, and so on. Clarke wanted to tell every single one of them that Lexa will not let them down, she believes in her queen and they should as well. Ever since she had met Lexa, the queen displayed nothing but bravery, cunningness, and loyalty to her and their people. 

As soon as the castle came in view, Clarke gasped in shock at the damage to the doors. She thought the crests were only slashed, but it has fallen on the floor almost unrecognizable. The doors were also scratched deeply. The pair went down from the carriage and entered the castle. The two thrones have fallen on the floor, parts of thrones have been burned since they were made of wood. Anya met them with a grief-stricken look on her face. 

“Your Majesties. I’m sorry you had to come home to this. I wish I had taken more precautious and guarded the castle better. They had snuck in during the night where there were lesser guards. It was my fault I had let my guard down and-” 

“Anya.” Lexa cut her off with one mention of her name. “It was not your fault. Their fight is not with you but with me. It is good that no other parts of the castle were harmed, Anya. I would rather let the throne room be destroyed, than the whole kingdom or the gallery that contains all my ancestors’ portraits. The throne is merely a symbol of my authority, it does not make me less of a ruler and a leader of our kingdom.” 

Clarke looked at her wife with pride, she could not have said that any better. “I understand, Your Majesty. But let me be clear with you, that a fight against you is a fight against the kingdom. A fight that I will gladly lay my life for.” Anya bowed before them and so did every other person in the room - as if agreeing with Anya. 

It came to Clarke’s attention that a lot of their people have gone to see the damage. She was glad their people wholeheartedly agreed with Anya. Every guard, every commoner, every knight, and every helper bowed before them. Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek and whispered a small “I told you so.” Lexa offered her a small smile, it showed her hints of relief and gladness. 

“Anya, please tell my advisors to meet us in the war room.” Anya nodded and made her way. “Thank you all for coming here. Your presence has greatly helped me alleviate my worries. However, I need everyone to leave the castle so we can search for any threats that the other kingdom may have left. Please, be safe on your way out.” Lexa spoke to their people and nodded at Clarke to guide them out. The blonde happily obliged as she made small talk with their people, trying to calm their worries. 

After everyone has gone, Clarke made her way to the war room. It was still empty except for Lexa and their ladies-in-waiting. Raven made a beeline for her and hugged the blonde, “I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m sorry that you and Lexa have to go through this.” They pulled away and Clarke reassured her friend, “Of course, I am. I have the strongest ruler wrapped around my finger.” The blonde winked and Raven laughed boisterously as they both glanced at Lexa at the same time - earning a curious look from the brunette. 

Clarke made her way next to Lexa and sat next to her. The two were seated at the head of the table. Anya was standing to Lexa’s left and Raven was standing to her right. "What was that about?" Lexa looked at her with an amused look. "Nothing, I just told Raven that I have the strongest ruler wrapped around my finger." Clarke winked at her wife. Lexa made a face of realization before saying, "That you do, my love."

The first to enter was Clarke’s mother - unsurprisingly. Abigail took both of them in her arms and asked if they were alright, to which they nodded. Abigail sat down on the chair next to Clarke, insisting that she takes part in this meeting as she wants Kingdom Arkadia to help Kingdom Trikru in any way. 

Soon the room was filled with five different advisors, most of them were old people but held wisdom in their eyes and regality in their posture. “Thank you for meeting me here despite your busy schedules.” Lexa addressed them. In reality, Clarke has yet to meet these people but all five of them bowed nonetheless before taking their seats. 

“As you all know, this is my wife and my queen, Clarke of Kingdom Arkadia.” Lexa introduced her and Clarke smiled at them brightly, “It’s an honor to meet you all.” The five of them surveyed her under their eyes and Clarke squirmed in her seat. After noticing her uneasiness, Lexa took attention back to her by adding, “I hope you lot get off my back now on having a ruler next to me.” The five laughed and shook their heads.

“Definitely not, Your Majesty.” One spoke and Lexa could only roll her eyes. “Right next to her is Queen Abigail of Arkadia, her mother.” The brunette introduced the older queen as the five bowed their heads in recognition and respect. Abigail gave them a warm smile.

“Now that introductions are done. The first order of business is the letter that I have yet to read. Anya, if you would please.” Lexa extended her hand as Anya gave her a folded parchment. Opening it, Lexa read it aloud:

_‘Queen Lexa of Trikru,_

_It seems that we have missed one heir and we plan to finish what we started. Unless you agree to our plans. Our families have long been at war with one another and I have a proposition so that no war would have to happen now between us, the next generation of both kingdoms. I only ask for one thing and that is for you to surrender your kingdom over to me. You no longer have any family left anyway. Your queen will be mine as well once she sees you lose to me and that you are truly an abomination. I await your answer in three days._

_Lord Cage of Mountweather’_

By the time Lexa finished, Clarke was angry - she was seething in her seat. _Lexa is not an abomination._ In Clarke’s eyes, Lexa was perfect just as she is. Lexa has the capability to give her a child. _How dare this man threaten our kingdom? He will be no match with both of our kingdoms._ Lexa cleared her throat and folded the parchment neatly, “Do we all agree to disagree with the letter?” The queen’s voice was hard as steel and cold as ice. 

Everyone in the room simply nodded, they knew that their opinions would not matter as Lexa would do anything to keep Clarke and their kingdom safe. “Good to know we are on the same page, let’s plan a war.” 

So in the next three days, they planned a war. Clarke, Abigail, and Lexa planned with the advisors and their head knight - which unsurprisingly was Anya as well. _No wonder the woman was busy all the time._ Abigail offered her own troops, which Lexa accepted after Abigail fought her about it and threatened to take Clarke back home. (She wouldn’t but it was something that immediately changed Lexa’s mind.) 

Clarke worried about who was running over Arkadia at the moment and her mother eased her worries by saying that Marcus Kane was doing it. She told him to send her a letter if anything came up urgent - she was glad to say that there were no letters yet. Abigail did send a letter to Marcus informing him to send troops as many as he can. Knights, archers, cannoneers, foot soldiers, and such. Lexa had also asked Ontari to help out but they had yet to receive a response from the woman.

It was new information to her when Lexa told the story that their family had never used gunpowder during their wars. However, their troops were deadly accurate with their bow and arrows, daggers, and swords. It was what made them lose - the overwhelming firepower their enemy had. But when Lexa came into power, she made sure that her troops were more than prepared again. She now had armies of cannoneers and musketeers. Although, Lexa never used and branded herself with one. It was always the dual swords sheathed behind her back and then multiple daggers around her waist. 

The plan was that a lone messenger would go the Kindom Mountweather with Lexa’s letter to give it to Cage. Once that it has been sent, they will play the waiting game using the castle’s surroundings to their advantage and hide within the treeline. They would wait for Mountweather’s men to come out first - no matter how long the wait. They could not risk the enemy’s troops going back and forth their kingdom to heal, relocate, call for help, and more. 

Clarke had wanted to come but it was discussed that there would be no one behind for the kingdom. Anya was going to be with Lexa and her mother might unexpectedly leave because she as well had a kingdom to run. There was also a discussion that what if she had turned out to be pregnant, Lexa would only protect Clarke and not worry about herself. Clarke begrudgingly agreed - their people might need someone to be there for them as well. 

“At least I’ll be with you right?” Raven told her with a weak smile. Clarke and Raven had talked about the brunette’s relationship with Anya. She was not surprised when they did end up together. The pair of friends have talked about their worries about the two who would be going into the war soon - very soon. They were on the last day of planning today. Everything was happening too soon. They had just gotten home from their time together and now, Lexa would be away for god knows how long. 

“Yes. At least you will be with me.” Clarke sighed as she felt the forming lump in her throat. 

* * *

“Are you sure this will work? The last one has failed me, so you better be right, princess.” 

“It’s bound to work. Lexa is a patient person - always looking for the right moment to attack. And that girl, she is Lexa’s weakness. If it is true that they had just gotten home from their honeymoon, expect that she will be pregnant in a month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Please tell me if I made any mistakes :>> I will gladly fix them.
> 
> Just a clarification, Clarke is just the Queen of Trikru, not Arkadia since her mother is still alive :)


	20. War I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will follow you into the depths of war.

Lexa

During the night before their departure to Kingdom Mountweather, Lexa held a trembling blonde in her arms. Clarke asked her to make love to her before she goes and Lexa gladly obliged. Lexa left touches that would last her wife for as long as she was gone, sweet whispers that would visit Clarke in her dreams, and marks that would remind Clarke that Lexa had been there. 

“Hold me, my love.” Clarke whispered in her ear as Lexa continued to thrust inside Clarke. Compared to their time in the cabin, this was quiet, softer, and sweeter. As they were both nearing the edge, Lexa looked at the woman before her with all the love that she could muster. When Clarke’s moans were frequent, so was Lexa’s. Reaching their peak, Lexa felt the walls around her tighten and her back being scratched. 

A series of “I love yous” went out of Clarke’s mouth and Lexa answered them all with tiny kisses on the blonde’s lips. Pulling out of Clarke, Lexa lied down next to her as the pair breathed heavily. The past few days, Clarke has slept beside her and she could not complain. Her queen’s body against hers felt right, felt like home. 

Clarke laid down on her chest and drew lazy circles on her collarbone. “Rest now, my love. You are going to be busy for a while.” Clarke whispered and kissed her jawline. “And what about you?” Lexa asked, pulling Clarke even closer than before - making sure that there was no space between them, bodies flushed against one another. 

“I… I’m scared to fall asleep. I’m afraid to go onto tomorrow because you will have to leave - and I have to watch you leave. I’m afraid to wake up and find you gone. I want to savor every moment I have with you.” Clarke admitted to Lexa, her voice barely above a whisper - afraid that if she spoke too loud Lexa will fade away. Lexa felt wetness on her chest, indicating that Clarke was crying. 

“My love, I will be here in the morning. I will wake you up hours before I leave so we can eat breakfast together. And know that while I’m gone, my heart will be with you. Aching to go back home - to go back to you.” Lexa kissed her forehead and faced her, wiping the tears falling from Clarke’s blue eyes. “You make me stronger, my queen. I fight so that our soon-to-be children won’t have to. So rest now, we both will need it.” Lexa added before wrapping Clarke in an embrace once again. 

And so the two of them slept, but Lexa woke at any sign of Clarke’s movement or any sniffle coming from the blonde. Even with the words she has spoken, Lexa still felt a tinge of fear. This was still the kingdom that destroyed her family and nearly took everything from her. If she was to fight now, she has to make sure that no more wars will happen in the future - she wanted everlasting peace. 

_For my family. For Clarke and our future._

* * *

The next morning, the pair woke up hours before Lexa had to leave. They spent every second together. They bathed together, taking care of each other. The prepared together, Clarke strapped Lexa’s pauldron on her shoulder and braided the brunette’s hair. Lexa showed Clarke her war paint, one that has been used by her family. Lexa had black warpaint around her eyes that extended to both sides of her forehead and it dripped down her cheeks. 

After they both prepared, Lexa stood in front of Clarke proudly. “You look fierce, my queen. If we had the time, I would ravage you once again.” Clarke spoke with a small and sad smile on her face. The blonde sat on the edge of their bed, fiddling with her fingers. Lexa let out a sigh then forced a smile on her face, “When I come home, I will let you do so for no matter how long.” 

Clarke softly chuckled and Lexa was satisfied that she still made her wife laugh despite the situation. “Come now, let’s have breakfast with everybody.” Lexa dragged her wife to stand up and they held hands as they walked down to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for them. Lexa was thankful that the mood was not as heavy as she expected.

Abby was teasing their ladies-in-waiting who apparently walked in together hand-in-hand. Unbeknownst to the pair, Queen Abigail was waiting inside the hall already. The two of them were flushed, red as a tomato. Clarke and Lexa took their seats and they all started talking amongst themselves. 

When breakfast was over, they were given a few minutes to say goodbye to one another. Queen Abigail pulled her to the side with a soft and motherly smile on her face, “Lexa, you should know by now that I see you as part of my family. Never hesitate to ask for help from me, I will be willing to send out more troops.” 

Lexa shook her head and laughed, “Abby, please, I think the people that you sent were more than enough.” The older queen sent troops nearing a thousand. With that number, Lexa only let three-hundred of her troops to come with. If everything went well, she won’t have to use the remaining number of people. Abigail merely shrugged and said, “I’m just saying. I wish you the best, Queen Lexa.” The woman left her and motioned that Clarke was approaching.

Her queen shuffled slowly to her and handed her an envelope, “Open it when you reach your destination.” Lexa took note of the nervousness in the blonde’s voice and so she smiled softly to ease her worries. “Thank you, my love. I will treasure it.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and kissed the pale knuckles sweetly. 

“Promise to write back, okay?” Clarke’s voice cracked and it took every ounce of Lexa’s willpower to force herself not to cry. “I will, you know I will.” Lexa whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loud her voice would crack and her dam would break. The pair shared an embrace - an embrace neither want to untangle themselves from. “I love you, Clarke.” Lexa kissed Clarke, pouring all her feelings into it. 

She wanted Clarke to be strong because if she didn’t, Lexa might cave in and stay. If she could pour all her love into this kiss, they would never part. But they had to. War is brewing and she needed Clarke more than ever. The pair pulled away, breathing heavily and foreheads resting against each other’s. 

“I love you too, Lexa. Come home soon, alright? If you don’t, I will follow you into the depths of war.” Clarke spoke even in her tears were nearly choking her up. “Take care of our people, for me.” The pair shared a brief kiss once more before Lexa walked out of her castle, never looking back - afraid that if she caught sight of Clarke’s blue and crying eyes, she would come running back. 

Anya met up with her, two horses following closely behind. Even her lady-in-waiting had unshed tears in her eyes and when Lexa was about to point it out, Anya just looked at her with a warning in her eyes. The two of them got on their horses and rode to where their troops are - waiting just outside the kingdom.

* * *

As soon as they got to the border of Mountweather’s kingdom, they made sure to hide out of their sight. Their cannons were hidden behind bushes upfront, their archers hid in the trees, musketeers hidden out of sight so as to not let the enemy know that Lexa now had an advantage, footmen hid behind the trees, and knights were way behind the position so that their horses were not seen. 

When everyone was in position, Lexa gave her message to a rider and asked him to pass it on to Lord Cage. It was merely a ripped piece of parchment. Lexa had only written: “I refuse to hand over my kingdom to you. I will fight to the death if I have to. My troops will not hesitate to fight but we will show mercy if you surrender.” She did not bother to write it on a full piece, nor even fold it neatly.

While they are waiting, Lexa sat against a tree and opened the envelope given to her by Clarke. Inside was a necklace and a folded parchment. Lexa grabbed the necklace and smiled. It was a gold necklace and hanging from it was a blue dahlia. The first flower Lexa has given her, during that time in Arkadia’s garden maze. Lexa reached for the paper and opened it.

_“My love,_

_Since you are reading this now it must mean that you have reached Kingdom Mountweather. I wish with all my heart that you are safe and continue to be safe for the whole duration that you are there. Display it around your neck, so that you will be always thinking of me, as I will think of you. So that as the dahlia hangs from your neck, you feel that I’m a bit more closer to your heart._

_With love,_

_Your Queen.”_

Lexa smiled as Clarke repeated the words said by Lexa during the time she gave the blonde the flowers. Eagerly, she wore the necklace and hid it behind her clothing. The queen reached for a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write her letter for Clarke.

She was finished with her letter when the messenger she sent approached and bowed down before her. “Your Majesty, Lord Cage simply retrieved the paper and dismissed me. When I tried asking him for a reply, he threatened to kill me. However, he whispered something about you not knowing what you are up against.” 

Lexa gripped the quill on her right hand tightly, nearly breaking the wooden shaft. “Thank you. You were brave venturing into the enemy territory for me. Please send this back to Queen Clarke as soon as you are able.” Lexa nodded her head in acknowledgment before giving the sealed envelope to the messenger. The messenger bowed again before taking his leave.

The queen called for Anya and relayed the “message” of Cage. Her lady-in-waiting huffed in annoyance as they both pondered on the next step to take. In the end, the pair planned that they would advance as close as they can without being spotted - so that the archers would have a chance to shoot since their range was quite limited.

In a few hours, they were able to get closer. But by then it was nearing the sunset. Due to Kingdom Mountweather being surrounded by forests, they were able to make use of it to their advantage. Signaling to her archers, Lexa motioned to the guards standing by the kingdom’s gates and on the walls. It was the first time Lexa has seen a kingdom closed off, it had high walls surrounding even the town. The walls doubled as walkways at the top wherein several guards were positioned. 

Now that they were close, the archers would be able to take down some of their men. At Lexa’s command, arrows shot down the men instantly. The arrows pierced their chest guards but as soon as they were down, they were replaced. The lifeless bodies were disregarded and kicked aside. It had seemed like Mountweather’s troops have become larger. Lexa worried about this. 

After about 3 more rounds of shooting the men guarding the outer territory, Lexa halted her men and forced everyone to reposition so that their position would not be blown. Although the troops by the gates were killed, Cage seemed unfazed as the men that died were instantly replaced. Try as they might to make the enemy troops come out, Cage was not giving in. 

It ticked off Lexa but she reminded herself of the reason why she must remain patient. A war within a kingdom would result in losing the lives of the innocent people in Mountweather’s kingdom. Not only that, having the war within a kingdom would give them the chance to replenish their health, arrows, and their number of bullets.

Holding back, Lexa had to rethink her plan of the waiting game. In her mind, Cage would cave in eventually due to his relentless greed and power-hungry tendencies. She had no idea where Cage got his troops, but she would eventually find out once she manages to break into the kingdom. 

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Lexa could feel herself and her troops getting agitated. A lot of them have already complained to her, insisting that they return since nothing has been happening. There was no sign from Mountweather, the least they got was a stray bullet when the enemy tried to snipe one of their archers. This resulted in a rain of arrows, instantly killing the ones guarding the gates. Unsurprisingly, these people were replaced. 

“Silence!” Her voice instantly quieted the annoyed chattering of her troops. “Need I remind you that what you are doing is for the kingdoms you serve. If you will not do it for me, then do it for your Princess.” Lexa addressed the troops Abigail gave her. 

“If you will not do it for me, nor your queen, do it for your families back home. If we fail, Kingdom Trikru will fall into the hands of Cage - a ruthless and unkind ruler. Is this what you want?” She spoke to her own men. She was met with silence and heads shaking from side-to-side. “Good. Now that we have discussed that, please go back to your positions.” People hastened their steps and followed the queen’s instructions. 

“Your Majesty! A messenger is coming out of the kingdom.” 

Lexa’s head instantly snapped up and saw that there was indeed a messenger coming out of the gates and approaching the forest. Lexa stepped towards him, intent on meeting the messenger halfway so that their position wouldn’t be discovered. Anya stopped her with a hand on her chest, “Let me.” 

Lexa nodded but signaled her archers to follow Anya discreetly using the trees. “Keep an eye on the messenger and the guards. If they step out of line, shoot them dead.” The brunette instructed and the archers followed Anya quietly. 

Soon, Anya was walking back towards them holding an envelope in her hand. Glad that there was no one harmed, Lexa let out a relieved sigh. She wouldn’t know what to do if Anya got hurt. The latter handed her the envelope and Lexa ripped it open then unfolded the letter.

_“Queen Lexa,_

_How is the wait out there? Enjoying my land’s resources? That won’t happen for long. We have something of yours, Your Majesty. Well, we have some THINGS of yours. Rather, someone of yours._

_We have your queen - your pregnant queen, and her friend. Enter the castle alone. You will not be ambushed._

_Regards,_

_Lord Cage of Mountweather.”_

Lexa’s blood drained from her face. _They have Clarke. They have my wife - my pregnant wife._ Lexa felt her whole world crashing down on her, she clutched her chest tightly as she felt her heart clench. She felt the necklace resting on her chest and she felt her resolve falter - patience not even on her mind at all. Seeing the look on her face, Anya immediately grabbed the letter that fell from Lexa’s grasp. As soon as she finished reading the letter, Anya fumed and started pacing. 

Lexa unsheathed her sword from her back and walked towards the kingdom. Anya stopped her and Lexa nearly swung her sword at her if Anya had not dodged on time. “Lexa. Get a grip. Do you seriously believe that you would not be ambushed?” 

“They have Clarke, Anya. My wife. Who is pregnant. That I didn't even know about yet! These bastards got to know it first. They even have Raven!” Lexa flailed her arms, people jumping back as the queen started to wave her swords around. Anya’s eyes filled with anger at the mention of Raven being captured, “I know. And I want to bring them back as well. But do you think you would be able to do anything if you were dead? They have guns, Lexa. It could kill you from afar!” Anya tried to talk some sense into Her Majesty. 

Lexa took a deep breath. _They would not do anything to Clarke as long as I’m not there. They want me to suffer and make irrational decisions. Calm yourself, Lexa._ “Alright, I understand. Do you have a plan?” Lexa asked as she took a seat on the damp ground. Anya sat next to her,

“I was hoping you had one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. 
> 
> Please point out any mistakes I did :) I will gladly change them or clear them up.


	21. War II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s... It’s Lexa, Your Majesty. She was gravely injured and asks for your presence. They do not have the time to bring her home, the war is still on-going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would be updating the next day but I just couldn't resist writing the next chapter with all of your questions. If the events were unclear to you or if there were some mistakes, let me know I would answer and correct them! I had a hard time writing this chapter so I would appreciate the feedback.

Clarke

It was not supposed to turn out this way. Clarke and Raven were captured, and now the pair sat on the cold hard floor of the throne room in front of Cage with hands tied behind their backs. As soon as they were tossed in front of the man Raven profusely apologized, again and again, claiming that she was not able to protect Clarke well enough.

“Raven, none of it was your fault. We were both deceived by her, we didn’t know Ontari was siding with Cage.” Clarke spat the name out of her mouth with disdain, glaring at the said woman. _Ontari. This was all her fault._ Clarke could hardly believe that she let herself be fooled by the princess. She should have known from the moment Ontari refused to greet her respectfully. 

“So this is Lexa’s beloved wife. You are much beautiful than I expected.” Cage stood up from his throne and circled Clarke, his hand caressing her hair. “Don’t touch me!” Clarke shook his hand away and tried to move away despite her tied hands. “And feisty too, I like that.” Cage smirked down at her and Clarke only scoffed at him.

“And who is this?” Cage gestured at Raven who was scowling at the man. “Clarke’s lady-in-waiting. She had insisted to come and the guard told me that if I had said no, it might look suspicious.” Ontari replied and Clarke looked at the said guard with a dirty look. _A traitor to his own kingdom._ Cage hummed in acknowledgment, “And what of an heir? Is she pregnant?”

Clarke despised the fact that they were talking about her as if she wasn’t in the room. “According to him,” Ontari pointed to the guard once again. “Clarke is indeed pregnant.” The princess finished. 

Cage looked down on Clarke with a scowl, “Shame.” Cage then stared at the traitor guard with an impressed look on his face, “When we win against Lexa, I will reward you handsomely.” This seemed to satisfy the guard. 

Cage had let her know that they sent a letter to Lexa just now, telling the queen that they had Clarke. The necklace she was wearing was pulled from her neck and Clarke nearly lunged at Ontari again if it weren’t for Raven holding her back, reminding her that she needed to keep herself alive for her child. Now all Clarke could do was that her wife won’t do anything drastic and irrational.

**8 HOURS AGO**

Clarke had just finished reading the letter Lexa sent her. Her wife updated her on what was happening - well, what was not happening. Even through the letter, Clarke could feel Lexa’s wavering patience. Their letters were not consistent, either Clarke was busy running their kingdom or Lexa was busy planning with her troops. She would do anything to be with Lexa once again, Clarke clutched the necklace Lexa gave to her on their very first date. A golden crown. 

And as she felt the longing for Lexa, she laid her hand on her stomach. Smiling at the growing life inside of her, one that she and Lexa made together. It was a few days ago when she woke up feeling nauseous and ran as fast she can to her washroom. When she vomited the contents of her dinner, she let her mother know. Her mother rejoiced, probably even more than happy than her. They went to see the kingdom’s healer and when Clarke relayed her symptoms, it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Aside from the fact that the healer also asked for a vial of her urine, Clarke trusted the healer. 

After having a small celebration with Abigail, her mother bid goodbye to return to Arkadia. Mumbling about her kingdom missing her and Marcus stealing from her wine rack. Clarke hugged her mother tightly and thanked her for her support. “Clarke, honey, I am so proud of the woman you have become. You would be a great mother but I would be the best. Look at how you turned out.” Her mother said as she got her own carriage with a wink. 

Now Clarke was writing on a piece of parchment, eager to let her queen know of the news. As she was writing her letter, she was interrupted when a knock came on her chamber’s door. “Your Majesty, it’s me.” Raven’s voice was muffled by the heavy wooded door. “Come in.” Clarke replied and put down her quill to see what Raven needed. When her lady-in-waiting entered, Clarke noticed the worried look on her face.

“Raven? What’s the matter?” Clarke stood up from her desk went near Raven to clutch her hand. “Ontari is here, she said that something urgent came up.” Clarke didn’t hide the way her eyebrow shot up in curiosity and maybe, annoyance. But she still went down to meet with Ontari. 

Clarke walked into the throne room and saw Ontari with her back to Clarke, staring at Lexa’s coronation portrait. The blonde coughed to let her presence be known and Ontari faced her, with nervousness etched onto her features. “Ontari. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Clarke spoke and approached Ontari warily. 

“It’s... It’s Lexa, Your Majesty. She was gravely injured and asks for your presence. They do not have the time to bring her home, the war is still on-going.” Ontari spoke and Clarke noticed a guard standing next to her. The guard was dressed in the castle’s uniform indicating that he was indeed from Lexa’s troops.

Clarke felt the room closing in on her and her throat going dry. Lexa’s lifeless body flashed in her mind, she thought of having to raise their child alone, she thought of their child growing up missing one of their parents. “T-Take me to her, please.” Clarke spoke, she did not even recognize her own voice. It was filled with remorse and sorrow.

“Let me come with you.” Raven spoke from behind her, her voice determined. “R-Raven. You don’t have to. Who will be left here? And it will not be safe for you.” Clarke worried, her throat forming a lump and suddenly it was hard for her to breathe.

“Where you go, Your Majesty, I will follow. Your mother’s orders.” Raven replied with unwavering resolve. The guard whispered something to Ontari and the latter nodded at the two of them. “Come, we must make haste.” 

Clarke was surprised when there was a carriage waiting for them. But she paid it no mind since she was eager to see Lexa already. _Please be safe, Lexa. Wait for me._ In her worry, Clarke paid no attention to where their carriage was going. Her eyes were trained on her fidgeting hands and her mind was racing, hurting to know what happened to Lexa. 

She only let herself look outside when it turned dark and impatience was getting the best of her. They were in a cave of some sort, it was a long and winding tunnel with several twists and turns. Someone that has memorized these caves can only navigate the way they are doing now.

“Ontari, where are we?” Clarke questioned, feeling uneasy as she shifted on her seat. When the princess didn’t answer her, Clarke instantly regretted trusting Ontari. On the face of the princess, was pure disdain and maliciousness. 

“Did you know Clarke if Lexa had died the throne would have been mine? Being the closest heir to her family, I would have claimed the throne.” Ontari spoke. Clarke feared for her life, for Lexa’s life. “Where is Lexa?!” Clarke shouted at Ontari, lunging at her. A dagger was suddenly pointed to her stomach and the “guard” with them pointed a dagger to Raven’s neck. 

“If I were you, I would sit back down, _Your Majesty_.” Ontari smirked and her eyes glinted with something Clarke was scared to identify. “H-How did you know-” Clarke was interrupted with a loud cackle. “People will talk for the right price, Clarke.” The princess answered and glanced at the supposed ‘guard.’ 

Clarke slowly sat down and Raven pulled Clarke closer to her trembling body. The blonde took a look at the guard that betrayed his own kingdom and Clarke was scared that she saw no remorse in his eyes. _What did Ontari offer him that he betrayed Lexa?_

**PRESENT**

Lexa

It had been an hour since they received the message and Lexa was losing herself in anxiousness. “Perhaps he is bluffing, Your Majesty.” One of her troops spoke from behind. Lexa had not considered this, she was too angry to even think clearly. If he was indeed bluffing, they would continue this waiting game. 

“I think he is not. Your Majesty, do you recognize this necklace?” Anya spoke, grabbing the envelope that Lexa has thrown on the ground in haste to read it. Anya showed her a necklace that was all too familiar in her eyes. It was the necklace she gave Clarke on their first date. Rage bubbled in Lexa’s chest. She grabbed the necklace from Anya’s hand and clutched it tightly, her fingernails digging on her palm.

_They really have her. But how? We surrounded the entrance to their kingdom and no one has passed by._ Anya grabbed her wrist, bringing back Lexa to the real world. She released the broken necklace and put it in her pockets. Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds to clear her head. 

_Think, Lexa. Think. If you were to hide something in your kingdom, where would you do it?_

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes with a new determination. “Are you certain that no one has passed by?” Anya asked the archers who were perched on the sturdy branches of the trees. They could only nod in defeat. “Then they must have entered through a different way.” Lexa filled the answer for them.

“Anya, you are aware of the castle’s as well as the kingdom’s hidden exits if we were to be under attack, right?” Lexa questioned Anya and from there, her lady-in-waiting knew where she was heading. “Then they must have one too.” Anya’s eyes lit up and both of them nodded as their troops realized what they were talking about.

“Has anyone noticed a strange rock placed desperately on the ground, a wall of vines, or anything that may seem out of place?” Lexa asked her troops as they all started to look around. “Your Majesty. There was a wall of vines we passed by earlier. Do you want us to check?” A knight offered and Lexa nodded.

“Bring your horses, check on it as quick as you can. Then if you are certain that it leads inside the kingdom, return immediately so that I can relay to you our plans.” The queen instructed them and they all nodded in understanding before taking off. 

When they returned, Lexa huddled the heads of each group. Representatives of the knights, of the foot soldiers, of the archers, and so to make it easier for her to disseminate the information to their huge numbers. The knights she sent off confirmed that it was a long winding cave, murky, soiled, and cold. The only indicators that it was heading towards the kingdom were the torches on the walls and the tracks that a carriage has passed.

Archers would stay right where they are, Lexa assumed that they are the ones the enemy troops are watching since they are the ones that killed their men several times. Cannoneers would stay with them hidden behind bushes as they await for Anya to be the one to open the gates, they would destroy the walls at Anya’s command. Having been told that the tunnels would fit even a carriage, the knights with their horses, foot soldiers, and musketeers would enter using the cave to be guided by Anya. 

Where is Lexa in all this? She would be entering the kingdom alone, as per Cage’s message.

* * *

Lexa walked through the kingdom’s gates, the guards eyeing her dangerously and warily. The streets were deserted, either everyone was hidden inside their homes, or every single one of them was inside the castle. The latter was highly impossible, knowing how greedy Cage was. It was guards that filled the streets and they walked with an aura of dominance and smugness.

The queen peered inside the homes, people were staring at her in curiosity and some, with hope. It pained her that the people were thin and their eyes were sunken. When she wins this, she would gladly welcome them into her own kingdom. The guards that were surrounding her made a way and Lexa found this to be suspicious.

When she reached the stairs before the castle, she saw Ontari on top of the steps. “Ontari? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t availa-” Lexa was walking up the stairs as she spoke but she stopped when Ontari unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards her. “You took what was supposed to be mine. You should have never lived. You should have died along with your family.”

While the words stung like a dagger to her heart, Lexa steeled her emotions. “Were you the reason why Cage’s army multiplied?” Ontari smirked and nodded, “Just with the right incentives to these families, I had people lining to be part of our troops.” 

Lexa moved once again so that she was by the castle doors, face to face with Ontari as they circled one another. “You are committing treason, Ontari. You are still a part of Trikru’s kingdom and you are aiding the enemy. I would be gentle with my punishment to such a crime if you surrender now.” 

“Ah but you see, cousin, I refuse to surrender because you will not win.” Ontari lunged towards her swinging her sword diagonally. Lexa jumped back before unsheathing her swords from her back. “That’s right. Fight me just like the old days. But this time, a fight to the death.” Ontari’s eyes glinted with madness and it sent shivers to Lexa’s spine in a bad way. 

Ontari was sending a flurry of attacks, swinging her sword with grunts. Lexa could only block her attacks and find the right timing. And just like a miracle, the sound of cannons can be heard by the gates. Lexa smirked as Ontari’s movement stopped and Lexa took the chance to injure the back of Ontari’s knees. The princess’s knees buckled and she crouched down to all fours. 

“You might have defeated me now, but he has her.” Ontari, although in pain, still found the energy to smirk at Lexa. When the queen saw her troops overtaking the guards in the streets, Anya and some of her troops were running towards the castle. When they reached Lexa, she ordered some knights to tie Ontari and keep an eye on her. 

Lexa and Anya pushed the castle doors open and in there Clarke was being held by Cage with a knife to her throat. Lexa’s heart sunk and it pained her to see Clarke in such a state - hands tied behind her back. Her green eyes met with Clarke’s homey blue ones and in it, she saw love and relief. 

Moving closer, Clarke yelped when the knife drew closer to her neck and Lexa stopped her movements. “Move an inch closer and I will not hesitate to kill your wife.” Cage spoke, his voice trembling as his eyes caught sight of Ontari tied down. Lexa was so close to reaching Clarke, she was just a few feet away.

Lexa eyed the guard holding Raven and she glared at the familiar guard. “You dare betray your queens? Do you not know where your allegiance lies when you took your oath as one of my knights?” Lexa questioned him and she saw the flash of guilt in his eyes. 

“He chose to side with me, Lexa because I will win. I have your queen. Kneel before me and surrender your kingdom, and I will release her.” Lexa barely believed the words coming out of his mouth and scoffed. “Do you not see that you are surrounded? My archers can shoot your head off at my command.” Lexa took a tentative step.

“I said kneel.” Cage’s eyes were starting to dart around behind Lexa. Missing the small step the queen took. Lexa looked at Clarke with determined eyes, hoping that the blonde could notice the wavering facade of Cage. Clarke looked back at her with a glint in her eyes, a small and barely noticeable smirk on her lips. 

“If you insist.” Lexa spoke and very slowly she started to go down on one knee. Lexa kept eye contact with Cage, watching his hand in the peripheral view. In his distraction, the grip on the knife loosened and was no longer close to hurting Clarke. And before she could fully kneel, Clarke moved her head forward and moved it back with force, the back of her head hitting Cage’s nose harshly. Cage stumbled back holding his nose with his hands, the knife falling out of his hand which Clarke kicked away. Raven did the same to her captor and ran towards Anya. 

With a motion of her hands, her troops seized the traitor and Cage. The queen dropped her swords as Clarke ran to her waiting arms and Lexa sighed in relief as she finally felt at home with the blonde in her arms. _Finally._ Lexa pulled away to cut Clarke’s bindings and when Cage started to thrash around and spout nonsense. Her troops gagged him before she could say anything and she thanked them with a nod. The traitor merely let the others tie his hands and walk quietly. 

“Let’s go home, my love?” Lexa asked as she looked down at the woman who was back in her arms. “Please.” Clarke whimpered and Lexa happily obliged. But before they left, Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s stomach and smiled even though there was no bump evident yet. Clarke rested her hand on top of Lexa’s and they looked lovingly at each other. 

As they went out of the castle, several people walked out of their houses. They saw Cage in chains and gagged, and nearly all of them cheered. “Anya, if it is not that of a bother to you. Do you mind staying here? Take care of these people, ask them what they wish to do with their kingdom now that they have no ruler. If they want they can come to ours.” Lexa instructed Anya. Anya’s eyes went wide as saucers at being given such a heavy task but nodded nonetheless. Raven beside Anya, was looking at Clarke with begging eyes. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed, “Yes, Raven, you can stay with Anya. We need the castle to ourselves anyway.” Clarke winked at her and Lexa nearly fainted at the thought. Raven gagged before hugging Clarke happily. They parted ways with the pair and Lexa was just glad that everything was now over. 

“Why do we need the castle to ourselves, my queen?” Lexa nudged her wife’s shoulders. “Take me home as quickly as you can so you can find out.” Clarke whispered in her ear and Lexa shivered involuntarily as Clarke nipped on the tip of her ear. 

Lexa, now full of determination, carried Clarke in her arms eager to get back to their chambers. Her wife’s laugh filled her ears and that was all Lexa could ask for. Clarke’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would probably be the last, it depends. But it is safe to say that we are nearing the end. Thank you for sticking around.


	22. Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is all your fault, Lexa! It’s your fault I’m hurting like this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut. It starts after their "supper"

Clarke

As soon as they were back in the safety of their castles, she made sure that her wife wasn’t out of sight for a few days. The kingdom had a big celebration for days on end after Lexa has announced that the war is over. On the very first day, Lexa and Clarke rewarded their troops and their family generously. The celebration stretched for a full week before finally dying down with the streets full of drunkards and bottles of wine. 

And every single night, Clarke made sure Lexa knew how she was so grateful that the brunette was alive. Clarke kissed every bruise Lexa made from her fight with Ontari and made sure to kiss other places. Her pregnancy hormones were of no help to how emotional and lustful she was. Lexa sated every desire she had eagerly; Clarke fell asleep and woke with a smile on her face. 

Within the week, Anya was able to send them updates on the Mountweather’s kingdom. Some wished to live in Kingdom Trikru while the rest wished to restore their kingdom starting with their leader - which was now a distant relative of Cage. Anya and Raven watched over the new Queen closely and observed how she would handle the restoration of her kingdom that was thoroughly abused by Cage. It was safe to say that the two were satisfied with her performance so soon, they were on the way back with those who wanted to come with them. The four of them helped the new people to settle in their kingdom. They were easily integrated with how welcoming and open Kingdom Trikru’s citizens are. 

Now that their ladies-in-waiting are back, it was time for them to get back to tending to their own kingdom. It was supposed to be after their honeymoon, but the war happened. They were to commission a painted portrait of both of them, wearing their crowns. They were ushered back to their own rooms - Clarke went back to the one she used to sleep in before they shared Lexa’s. 

“You know, I’m glad Lexa is back,” Raven told her as she was tying up Clarke’s red-black dress. Clarke’s eyebrow rose, “Yeah? Why is that?” Curious to know her lady-in-waiting’s reasoning. “I couldn’t handle your pregnancy hormones. You lashed out at me several times. Now you can do that to Lexa.” Raven snorted as Clarke pushed her shoulder. “Come on! I wasn’t that horrible…. I think.” The blonde sheepishly smiled and she twirled around for Raven. “You think. You reprimanded me for not getting the temperature of your tea right.” Raven rolled her eyes jokingly before commending herself for how Clarke looks.

It was a dark red off-shoulder with a thin cape-like cloth hanging on her arms. It flowed all the way down the floor and complimented her pale skin and blonde hair. She twisted and turned a few times before letting Raven put the crown on her head. 

After checking out her outfit again, Clarke was soon heading down the throne room where the portrait would be painted. It was the normal sitting on the throne with crowns on their head and a stoic face. Just like every portrait in the Kingdom Trikru and back at her own kingdom. Clarke was not looking forward to her ass hurting from sitting for such a long time. If it were hurting for _other_ reasons, she would definitely be alright with that.

Clarke marveled as she saw Lexa’s outfit. It was all black then mostly leather - a sword belt was tied around her waist. Then a big and fleecy black robe covering shoulders and pooling all the way down her feet. Lexa coughed to get her attention that was fleeting as she watched her wife looking very distracting. “Fancy what you’re seeing?” The brunette in front of her smirked.

Clarke flushed and approached her wife, resting her hands on the broad shoulders. “Very much, yes.” She hated how her voice sounded small and almost incoherent. “Thank you, my love. That dress looks good… on our chamber’s floor tonight.” Lexa whispered the last few words in her ear and Clarke’s knees weakened and her cheeks reddened ten-fold. 

A man cleared his throat with a small smile on his face, hesitant to disturb the small moment of the married couple. “Good morning, Your Majesties. I’m Lincoln and I will be the one that will be doing your portrait.” The pair abruptly pulled away from one another as their ladies-in-waiting rolled their eyes at the pair. “Good morning, Lincoln. You seem familiar. Where have I met you?” Lexa cleared her throat and shook hands with the man.

“I think that must be my father. He was the one that did your family portrait, Your Majesty. I went with him that day to learn more from him.” Lincoln bowed his head and looked at the painting hanging at the right side wall of the room. It was the painting of Lexa with her family, their faces were stoic but you can see the shine in their eyes. The one present in Lexa’s eyes right now as she stared at Clarke who was staring at the family portrait. 

Gustus, Lexa’s father, was a big man with a long beard. He was wearing something akin to what Lexa was wearing now so she gave her wife a questioning glance. “It’s his. I asked Anya to send it to the tailor so it can fit me.” Lexa smiled, looking at the portrait but her eyes showed solemnity and longing. Clarke embraced the brunette tightly with an understanding smile - having gone through losing her father as well. They pulled away after a short while, smiling at each other lovingly. “Wear that on our next painting. When this one’s born already and maybe one more?” Clarke spoke with a hopeful tone to her voice. Lexa’s eyes lit up, from what? Clarke can only guess. 

_Either the idea touches her, or she’s looking forward to giving me one more._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lincoln.” Clarke dragged her eyes away from her smug-looking wife and smiled at the man. “Do you mind if I ask what materials you use? I’m an artist of some sort.” Lincoln’s eyes lit up at Clarke’s question, eagerly showing him the tubs of paint and different charcoals he used depending on the style he was about to do. “Don’t believe that, Lincoln. My queen’s not just an artist of some sort. She sells paintings under an alias, then uses the money for charity.” Lexa winked at Lincoln - who looked shocked to know that their queen was selling paintings. 

“Anyway! Enough of that. We’re ready for the portrait.” Clarke laughed warily and pushed Lexa towards their wooden and floral thrones. “Wait, Clarke. I was thinking of doing something else. A different pose for the portrait.” The brunette halted them as she softly grabbed Clarke’s hand and intertwined them with hers. Clarke raised a curious brow and faced Lincoln, “Will that be alright?” 

The man simply shrugged, “I don’t see why not. You are the rulers here. It makes sense since both of you have done a lot for our kingdom and Mountweather’s.” Lexa and Clarke shared an excited smile, they were going to do something different from the rest - something different from the usually stoic and bland portrait. 

“Let’s see what you have planned then.” Clarke smiled at Lexa who was grinning brightly at her. 

Rather than sitting down, they were standing in front of their thrones. Clarke was facing the thrones and Lexa was facing the doors, their shoulders overlapping one another. Their hands met in the middle, both resting on the hilt of Lexa’s unsheathed sword with its tip pointing to the floor. They were both looking over their shoulders, catching each other’s eyes. It was bound to be long minutes of just staring at each other - which Clarke wouldn’t mind. She would let herself get lost in it forever, as the eyes held different hues of green Clarke has a hard time capturing. 

Lincoln stood in front of them and started to work.

Soon enough, they were finished with minimal breaks. The breaks were all because Lexa will whisper something inappropriate to Clarke, and Clarke ended up hitting her wife’s shoulder. Then the rest were just them taking a seat for a few minutes. The sky has turned dark already by the time they were done. But the painting was not yet finished, they were just done posing and it’s up to Lincoln to add the finishing touches and smaller details. 

“Would you like to see it?” Lincoln asked the pair, stretching his fingers and cracking his knuckles. “We would love to.” Lexa nodded eagerly as they both made their way in front of the canvas. 

It was different seeing herself in a painting. She has seen the one with her parents, but this one was different. Their eyes shone with something much more and Lincoln captured it perfectly. Their lips were holding back a smile. The feelings they tried to hide by doing so, still reflected in their eyes as they stared at one another. Their hands were intertwined on top of the sword and they looked powerful together. A painting that signified change and started an era of peace. 

“We make a handsome couple, my queen.” Lexa took her hand and kissed the knuckles. “We do, don’t we?” Clarke beamed at the woman next to her. “Lincoln, thank you for this. Please, stay here as you finish your painting so that it won’t be a hassle for you to go home with such a huge canvas with you. Supper will be served shortly.” Lexa motioned Anya over to show Lincoln to a spare chamber. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Lincoln bowed as he followed Anya, leaving the canvas to dry.

* * *

After they had eaten their fill, the couple retreated to their chambers. Tuckered out from standing for such a long time with barely any breaks. But Clarke was not having it, her wife has teased her the whole day and it made the blonde worked up. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of Lexa who was shrugging off the huge cape off her shoulders.

“I-I believe you said something about having my dress on the floor tonight.” Clarke tried to sound confident and inviting - she really did, but the sight of her wife undressing before her was doing things - the brunette was merely in her undergarments. Lexa looked at Clarke, a smug brow lifting and a smirk tugging at her thin lips. 

“I believe I did, my queen.” Lexa closed the distance between them in slow and tantalizing strides. Warm hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. A soft and warm kiss touched her bare shoulder as the hands slid down her back and got ahold of the strings on her dress.

Long and slender fingers untied it agonizingly slow, it made Clarke sigh as the fingers grazed her back. When the strings were loosened, Lexa’s hands dragged down the dress and let Clarke step out of it. The coldness of their room made her shiver but the cold was chased away by warm arms enclosing around her waist. Clarke turned around to face her lover, wrapping her own arms around the neck. 

They searched each other’s eyes as if they weren’t staring at them for the past hours. They didn’t know what they were looking for but they found it when their lips finally met - assurance, consent. She has then stripped off her undergarments, leaving her naked in front of her wife. Lexa’s hand went south to her thighs, urging her to jump and wrap her legs around the brunette’s waist, so Clarke did. They moaned at the contact, Lexa’s hardening member meeting her core and their chests heaving against one another’s. Clarke was laid down on their shared bed. Under Lexa’s watchful and intense gaze, she squirmed and looked away. The brunette let out a small laugh and kissed her jaw, “Why do you look away now?” 

“I’m vulnerable to you, in front of you like this,” Clarke whispered as Lexa laid on top of her, leaving small kisses on her forehead. Lexa’s eyebrows creased and stood up in front of their bed. Clarke, curious, lifted her upper body leaning on her elbows. The blonde’s throat dried as Lexa stripped in front of her, bare - showing everything to Clarke. Scars, marks, and all. They met each other’s eyes once again, “Then let me be vulnerable with you.” 

Lexa laid down next to her, her member hard against her stomach. “Take the reigns, my love. I follow your lead.” Clarke’s heart melted at her words, but her mind was racing at the sight of Lexa’s cock. _Does she want me to sit on it…?_ Clarke searched Lexa’s eyes for any uncertainty and when she found none, she settled herself on top of Lexa. Her entrance inches away from the tip. 

Lexa made sure to keep Clarke’s eyes locked on her. _It’s not like I can look anywhere else with this goddess in front of me._ Clarke rocked against Lexa’s member to lubricate it. The latter hissed at contact and Clarke groaned as the cock under her twitched. The blonde then slowly sank on Lexa’s cock - the length penetrating her uncomfortably at first. Lexa’s hand was gripping her waist tightly - grounding herself on the feeling of Clarke, finding it challenging not to just slam herself inside. 

After adjusting to Lexa’s size, it was fully sheathed inside her. Both of them find it hard to breathe as this was the first time they did something like this. Clarke can feel Lexa’s member all the way inside her, reaching places she didn’t know could be reached. She tested going up and down on Lexa’s cock and soon enough she was riding it.

“Clarke…” Lexa growled as her hips started to meet the blonde’s pace and her fingers gripped the pale skin impossibly tight. Clarke was losing her mind over the throbbing member inside her, steadying herself on Lexa’s chest. Her head tilting down to meet the familiar green eyes - the eyes that were clouded by lust and hunger. _For me, all for me._ Clarke shivered as Lexa’s eyes were staring at her so passionately and her mouth was shouting out Clarke’s name. 

“Lexa…” Clarke whimpered as she threw her head back and closed her eyes shut feeling the impending orgasm coming. “Clarke.” Lexa stopped her hips and Clarke shivered at the way her name was said - so full of authority and gentleness at the same time. “Look at me, I want to see you come.” Her wife spoke and Clarke nodded. 

Lexa then started to thrust faster and harder inside Clarke that the latter had a hard time keeping her eyes open. “Don’t look away from me. Come for me.” Clarke met Lexa’s eyes as she clenched tight - her walls fluttering around Lexa, the brunette’s tone doing wonders to her. Light tremors of pleasure were rumbling in Clarke’s chest building up as the moans of Lexa got louder in her ear, urging her to come.

Clarke's mouth turned into a silent ‘o’ but she herself was not silent. She screamed her orgasm to the empty chamber as it hit Clarke like an earthquake, her body shuddering and her hips bucking wildly. She made sure to cry out Lexa’s name, let them know how their queen was making her feel good. Lexa held her closer to her chest as she filled Clarke with a loud keen of the blonde’s name.

When the aftershock of pleasure died down, Clarke lifted herself from the softening member with a moan then lied down in Lexa’s waiting arms. “You were wonderful tonight, Lexa. Thank you for making me feel good about myself.” “I love you, Clarke. There is nothing in this world that can change that. I love you and our little one growing inside you.” The brunette kissed her forehead and pulled Clarke impossible closer, flushing her tight to her side. Drawing circles on Clarke’s stomach.

* * *

**Timeskip**

“This is all your fault, Lexa! It’s your fault I’m hurting like this!” Clarke was thrashing on their bed, sweat dripping from her forehead as Lexa calmly wiped them. _Everything hurts. The pain is almost unbearable._ “I’m sorry you’re hurting, my love. It will be over soon.” Lexa held her hand and Clarke nearly crushed it - the former barely flinched.

It has been 3 grueling hours of waiting for Clarke. The midwife has told them that the head was still too far for Clarke to push and the blonde was running out of patience. She was lashing out at everyone that Lexa insisted that everyone leaves - Abigail included - except the midwife. Clarke’s mother visited them knowing that Clarke is in her 9th month of pregnancy. She wanted to be there for her daughter - but her daughter was shouting at anyone who tries to comfort her. 

“I think it’s time.” The midwife spoke up as she stood up from the chair. The midwife was a small and stout woman with a kind smile on her face. She simply laughed and waved her hand when Clarke lashed out at her. “It happens all the time.” She whispered to Lexa. 

“Alright, Your Majesty. It’s time to push.” The woman urged her and Clarke did - with all the energy in her. The blonde was breathing heavily and her body was aching horribly. She was shouting with every push she gave and it was tiring her out. Lexa acted as her support - Clarke nearly felt bad at how painful it must be with her death grip on her wife’s hand. ‘Nearly’ because it was probably not half of the pain she was feeling now. 

With one last push, Clarke felt the weight on her stomach lessen greatly. Her hair was sticking to her face with how sweaty she was. But Clarke forgot every hardship she encountered in her pregnancy. Every time she complained because of her swollen ankles and feet, every time she felt insecure because of the added weight, and every time she woke in the wee hours of the morning to vomit - she forgot it all. She forgot it all as a loud wail pierced their ears - and a bunch of grateful sighs outside their chamber’s door. 

Clarke looked at Lexa - who was looking at her already. All she found was love and pride. Clarke immediately felt bad for her wife, who was clutching her bruised fingers. “What shall we name him, Your Majesties?” The midwife interrupted their staring session. 

_Him. It’s a boy. Our baby boy._ The couple shared one last look and smiled before Lexa spoke, “Aden.” 

“A beautiful name, Your Majesties.” The woman handed Clarke the small bundle of joy, resting him in her arms, his cried dying down. “I will take my leave now. Let him feel your skin, Queen Clarke. It’s good for both you and the boy. I’ll let the other know and tell them to come back later on.” 

The pair murmured their thanks as Lexa cuddled next to Clarke hesitantly. “I’m sorry about your hand, my love.” Clarke grabbed the injured hand with her free one and kissed it. “I’ll make sure to treat it later.” Lexa simply waved it away and kissed the boy in Clarke’s arm softly. 

“I can’t wait to see who he will look like,” Lexa whispered, scared to wake up the resting boy in her wife’s arms. “I hope he will take after you, then maybe the next one takes after me.” The brunette added which earned her a scoff from Clarke. “I won’t be having the next any time soon, Lexa. This hurt like hell.” Clarke rolled her eyes jokingly, her free hand caressing the blonde tuft of hair on the boy’s head. 

“I will let you crush my other hand,” Lexa spoke, scaring Clarke at how serious she sounded but gave in and softened at the determined look on her wife’s eyes. “Give me a few years, love. Let’s tend to him first, okay?” 

Lexa’s eyes beamed brightly and nodded eagerly, “Yes. Definitely. Okay.” Clarke chuckled and pulled Lexa down for a kiss. “I love you, Lexa.” 

“And I, you. Thank you for being the mother of our child.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for their painting: https://sheep-in-clouds.tumblr.com/image/180141308537  
> Clarke: https://pin.it/3WhvL9A  
> Lexa: https://pin.it/3WhvL9A (yes, I know it looks like Lexa on Game Of Thrones but the edit was so good I wanted to find an excuse to use it)  
> Someone point to me to an edit of Clarke in these kinds of outfits, please.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it! I have not double-checked this so point out any mistakes. Do NOT fight me on the name, I want the family we deserved.


End file.
